2000 Miles
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: When Harry and Ginny finally fall in love, they are once again ripped apart by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the war Ginny is determined not to lose her love. HG with a side ordering of RHr. (All Chaps formatted) (COMPLETED
1. Chapter I The Thirtieth Flower

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter I: The Thirtieth Flower**

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, in the smallest bedroom of number four, Privet Drive. It was early in the morning of the 31st July, Harry's birthday. As Harry watched, an assortment of owls flew in through his open window and he jumped up to allow them to land on his bed. He recognised Pig, the smallest owl, who was his best friend's owl. Then he saw Errol, the Weasley family's owl, his own Hedwig, a barn owl that he did not recognise, and another snowy owl, which he also did not recognise. The barn owl, Harry discovered, was carrying his Hogwarts letters, and so he removed them and placed them on his bedside cabinet to be opened later. The snowy owl, which he did not recognise, was carrying a single letter. He pulled it off the snowy's leg and read the front.

_Mr Harry Potter _

(Open Ginny's present first)

Harry stared at the envelope for a moment. Ginny never sent him a birthday present. He put the mysterious letter to one side and found Errol, who had carried Ginny's gift. He untied the parcel from the elderly owl's legs and carried the owl across to have a drink from Hedwig's water tray. He picked up the parcel. It was quite flat and very light. Intrigued, Harry quickly removed the wrapping to reveal what looked like an old record. There was a note stuck to the front of it

_Dear Harry, _

I know that you must be wondering why I have sent you a present, and I have to admit that I wasn't going to until I found this in my mum's old record box. I won't tell you what is significant about it until you arrive here. (I will be coming to get you later today. Ron has explained why in his letter.) However, I will tell you a bit about it. It is an old wizarding record, which can be played on a gramophone. This particular record was produced in 1979 and I found it sitting in a box in our attic getting covered in dust. So I asked Mum if it would be all right to give it to you, as I know that you will find it very special. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday Harry.

From Ginny

PS Don't open the record case now. Wait until you've heard what it plays. G.

Harry pulled the note off the record cover and looked at it. He found the picture quite strange. In the background were 29 white flowers, and much larger in the foreground was a single red flower, all of the same breed. And below the larger flower were the words _The Thirtieth Flower_, written in very beautiful calligraphy. Harry was puzzled as to why Ginny would have sent him this old record, but he was sure it would be easier if he could name the flower. He sighed. He would just have to wait until later to find out.

Harry placed the record on the floor by his bed and picked up the letter from before. He tore it open and found a letter inside.

_Dear Harry, _

When Ginny showed me the record that she had found I knew immediately what it was, and I know that you will like it very much. That is why I have bought for you a gramophone, which you can take to Hogwarts with you, so that you will be able to play as much as you wish. I have paid for it with money from both my own Gringotts vault and Sirius'. I know that Sirius would have wanted you to have a gramophone as much as I do, so consider this the last present from your Godfather. I look forward to seeing you later today. Happy Birthday, Harry.

The Last True Marauder, Moony

Harry smiled slightly at Remus' letter.

"What's the deal with this record?" he muttered to himself as he untied the parcel from Pig's leg, who twittered madly all the time.

Harry tore off the wrapping paper quickly to reveal a strange looking hat. Harry picked up the letter that had come with Ron's gift.

_Harry, _

I hope you're alright, being stuck with them muggles and all. Well, you won't be there much longer anyway. Ginny's coming to get you at about three this afternoon. You see, Mum's making me go for Hermione, God knows why. And Fred and George are busy at their shop, Charlie's in Romania, obviously, Percy still isn't talking to us, Bill and Dad are both working and Mum is cooking, so she's sending Ginny out. I hope you like her present, she and Mum both cried when they listened to it, although I haven't got a clue what it's all about, they think I'm just a big blabber mouth.

I suppose you're wondering what the hat is all about. Well, never ever put it on. It's something from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I don't know what it does. They made me send it, so be warned. Anyway, Happy Birthday, and I'll see you soon.

Ron

Harry stared at the hat worriedly, and put it gently on the floor, beside the record, as though it was likely to blow up. The last present that Harry opened had been brought by Hedwig and was from his friend Hermione Granger. He pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a heavy book entitled _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and it had come with a letter.

_Dear Harry, _

Happy Birthday!

I know you probably don't want to read the book, but please do. You may find it useful to know what Voldemort has done in the past so that we can find a way to defeat him in the future.

Ginny wrote to me last week and told me what she was sending you. It sounds so wonderful, I can't wait to hear it. I'll see you later today at the Burrow.

Love From Hermione

Harry put the book on the floor with his other presents and began to pile all his things into his trunk ready for when Ginny arrived.

* * *

"BOY! Get down here now!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the living room just after three o'clock.

Harry grabbed his trunk and ran down the stairs, dragging it behind him.

"This girl says she's come for you," snarled Uncle Vernon pointing at Ginny.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"Hi Ginny," said Harry grinning back.

"Mum's sent me with a portkey that will activate in about two minutes," Ginny explained, glancing at her watch.

"Great," said Harry.

Ginny pulled a small photograph frame out of her pocket.

"You ready, Harry?" she asked, holding it out to him.

Harry grabbed hold of the corner.

"Yup," he replied.

"3… 2… 1…" whispered Ginny, and Harry felt the familiar jerk from behind his navel.

"Harry!" said Mrs Weasley, running over to greet him.

He scrambled up off the kitchen floor of the Burrow and was quickly engulfed by Mrs Weasley's arms.

"How are you, Harry, dear?" she said finally letting go.

"I'm fine," he said.

"I hope you've not been worrying too much," Mrs Weasley continued.

"Are Ron and Hermione back yet?" interrupted Ginny.

Harry smiled at her gratefully for changing the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about Sirius. Not yet.

"No, they shouldn't be long though," said Mrs Weasley. "Ginny, why don't you help Harry get his trunk upstairs?"

"Ok, Mum," she said, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry."

She grabbed his trunk and pulled it towards the stairs. Harry quickly followed her.

"What's the deal with that record?" Harry asked her when they reached Ron's room.

"I'll play it for you when Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin get here. You haven't looked in it, have you?"

"No, I did what you told me. What's the flower on the front?"

"I can't tell you, because that will give it away. Just wait and see."

"Ok. I'm just a little suspicious of you, Ginny Weasley."

She spun round to face him suddenly. The sunlight reflected off her long hair as it swung around. _She's beautiful_, thought Harry. _When did Ginny get beautiful?_

"And why is that, Harry Potter?"

"Because, out of all your brothers, you most take after Fred and George."

"Oh… I see what you mean. Well don't worry, Harry. Nothing will jump out of that record and bite you."

"That's good to know. So how's your summer been?"

"Not bad. I've been thinking about Sirius a lot. I got on really well with him last summer, you know."

"He did mention it to me. He liked you. He said you made him laugh."

Ginny smiled.

"I've been thinking about you, too, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because of the way you were at the end of last year. I was just hoping that you wouldn't go into a shell, like you seemed to be doing."

"I miss him a lot. It's my fault that he died."

"No it isn't, Harry. Please don't believe that."

"But it's that truth."

"No it isn't. It's Kreacher's fault, Bellatrix's fault, Voldemort's fault, but not yours Harry. You did what you thought was right."

"But he's still dead."

"You can't change the past, Harry. But you have to move on. Accept the fact that it wasn't your fault."

"I can't."

"You have to try, Harry."

"I was just getting to know him properly."

Harry slumped down on his bed. Ginny sat next to him and put her arms around him. _This feels nice_, thought Harry. He shook himself mentally. This was Ginny, his best friend's little sister.

"Sirius wouldn't blame you, so don't blame yourself."

Harry didn't say anything. He just put his arms around Ginny and hugged her tight. That was what Harry needed. Someone to hold him in their arms. Someone who could make him feel wanted.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting on the settee in the Weasley's living room. Hermione was sitting beside him with Ron on her other side. Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin were standing in the doorway to the kitchen and Ginny was putting the record on the gramophone and finding the right place. A beautiful, angelic voice filled the room. It was the voice of a young woman, singing a song about love.

"I know this voice," Harry whispered. "I just can't place it."

Lupin glanced at Mrs Weasley.

When the song ended the woman on the record spoke.

"Thank you, very much," she said, over deafening applause.

This was obviously recorded live.

"My next song, was written by myself and the person who will be singing it with me."

There was a huge burst in the volume of cheering as another person walked onto the stage. The music struck up and two voices began to sing. The woman's again and a deeper male voice. Lupin stared at the ground, avoiding Harry's wandering eyes.

The song ended and the applause was once again deafening.

"Thank you!" shouted the woman. "Let's give a huge cheer for James Potter!"

The crowd shouted much louder, and Harry dropped the mug he was holding.

"Thank you very much," James' shouted.

Harry sat very still as he listened to hear his father's voice.

"Now, if you would all quieten down, there is something that I would like to do, before I leave the stage," James Potter continued.

Lupin looked at Harry.

"I love you, Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked.

"Yes, James, I will," replied Lily, who was, judging by the sound of her voice, crying.

The sounds of bangs, wolf whistles and cheering filled the room. Ginny lifted the pin of the record and slipped the disc back into its case.

"I was there," said Lupin quietly. "James made sure of it. He knew that she would say yes. Those bangs that you heard, they were fireworks. Sirius and I set them off."

Ginny carried the record over to Harry and handed to him. She perched on the sofa beside him.

"The flower is a Lily, Harry," she said quietly.

Ginny flipped open the case to reveal wizarding pictures of the concert. Lily was dancing, performing. Then there were pictures of James and Lily performing, then James proposing and the fireworks behind.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say," he choked, trying desperately to hold back tears. "How will I ever thank you for this?"

He looked her in the eyes and gazed into their deep chocolate pools. He leant forward and kissed her. Just briefly, on her soft lips. But the kiss sent a tingle down his spine, something he had never felt before. Lupin and Mrs Weasley exchanged a meaningful glance, whilst Ron and Hermione just sat and watched in a stunned silence.

Ginny and Harry blushed as they noticed everyone staring.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and ran out into the garden clutching the precious record in his hand.

Ginny followed him outside, but Ron and Hermione headed upstairs and Lupin and Molly alone.

"It is happening, Molly," said Lupin. "Sirius was right."

"How can you be sure?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Because I've seen it before. Lily and James were exactly the same. Well, not exactly the same, because they fought every day up until the day they got together," said Lily.

"Dumbledore always said it would happen, too," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes. It was one of the few things that he and Sirius agreed on," said Lupin.

* * *

Harry was sitting underneath a large tree in the garden. He was crying.

"Don't cry, Harry," whispered Ginny.

She put her arm around his shoulders as she sat down beside him.

"I never knew them, Ginny."

"I know."

"But I knew Sirius. And now I've lost him too. He was the closest thing I've ever had to a father, but now I'm alone."

"No, Harry. You're wrong. You're not alone. You have Ron, Hermione, me, my parents, my brothers, Dumbledore and Professor Lupin."

"I need him, Ginny. I can't get through all of this, without him."

"All of what, Harry?"

"Voldemort, the war, exams. I need someone who I can talk to, who understands me."

"You will get through it, Harry. I know you will. You're the bravest and strongest person I know. Almost everything bad that could happen to a person has happened to you, but you've just got on with life and fought back. And not only fought back, but fought even harder than before."

"How come you always know the right thing to say?"

"I don't. If I always knew the right thing to say, then I would have said no to Tom Riddle."

* * *

_Harry walked across an enormous meadow. He was alone, with no one else in sight. It was hot, really hot. The sun was beating down on his skin and Harry was sweating buckets. _

Harry spotted another figure on the horizon. The figure was a man, with long black hair.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "Sirius!"

Sirius walked over to Harry and embraced him.

"Why are you here, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Am I…"

"No, you're not dead, Harry. I've come to talk to you," said Sirius.

"Why?"

"I overheard your conversation with Ginny Weasley today, Harry."

"Oh."

"You're very wrong you know."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You don't need me at all."

"Yes I do."

"You managed fine in life, before you even knew who I was."

"But I need you now. I need someone there who understands me."

"I'm not the only one in the world who understands you, Harry. There is someone else. Someone who understands you, even better than I do."

"Who?"

"Ginny does, Harry."

"Ginny?"

"Yes. Didn't you notice that she was the one who gave you the best birthday present that you have ever had? Didn't you notice that she always knows exactly what to say to you to make you feel better? Didn't you notice that she makes you feel wanted and loved?"

"Well, yeah, but I…"

"But you never gave it much thought. Think about it now, Harry. Do you remember what it felt like when you kissed her earlier on today?"

"Yes."

"What did it feel like?"

"It felt good. Her lips were so soft, and I got a strange tingle all the way down my spine."

"Has anyone ever told you that everything happens for a reason, and some things are meant to be?"

"Yes."

"Well, we always knew that James and Lily were meant to be, and what you've just told me about kissing Ginny is exactly what James said about his first kiss with your mother."

"Exactly?"

"Word for word, Harry. Haven't your feelings for her started to change recently?"

"No! Well, I did notice today that she is very beautiful, and it felt so nice when she hugged me."

"It has begun then, Harry."

"But she doesn't feel the same way about me, Sirius."

"What makes you think that?"

"Last year Hermione said that Ginny had given up on me."

"And who told you that 'given up' was the same as 'gotten over'?"

"Nobody. I just assumed that she didn't like me that way anymore."

"Just get to know her a bit this year, and you'll see how she really feels."

"Maybe you're right."

"I have to go now, Harry."

"No, Sirius, wait"

Sirius stood up and began to walk away.

"No Sirius."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was sweating, and is bed covers were all messy. It looked as though he had been thrashing in his sleep. Someone was holding his hand.

"Ginny?" said Harry, trying to focus his eyes on the beautiful redhead who was kneeling beside his bed.

"You were shouting, Harry. Nothing coherent, except for a few names," she said soothingly.

"Whose names?"

"Mine, and Sirius."

She brushed his hair off his forehead and smiled at him.

"Sirius came to see me," Harry said.

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

He didn't want to tell her what Sirius had said.

"He just wanted to know if I was ok."

"Ok."

Ginny let go of his hand and stood up.

"Good night, Harry," she said and walked towards the door.

Harry sat up quickly.

"Ginny," he said.

She turned to look at him.

"Will you stay, just for tonight? Ron will never know, he sleeps like a rock."

Ginny bit her lip, looking nervous.

"Ok. I'll stay, Harry."

He grinned at her, and she slid under his covers. He put his arms around her and drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he would be having no nightmares that night.

* * *

A/N I know that this was a terrible chapter, but the story will get better. I've had two little plot bunnies running around in my head for a while now so I thought I'd link them together and make this fic nice and long. The best part will be near the end though, so there might be a very boring middle section. There will be some R/Hr later on as well as the H/G. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter II Prongs

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter II: Prongs**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" bellowed Ron.

It was the morning after Harry's birthday and Ron had just awoken having heard his mother's knock on the bedroom door. At the sound of Ron's voice, Harry and Ginny bolted upright in Harry's bed.

"I… she… erm…" Harry mumbled, turning scarlet.

"Spit it out, Potter," said Ron, angrily.

"I had a nightmare last night," Harry lied.

"He was shouting in his sleep. I heard him as I was leaving the bathroom, so I came in to see what was happening," Ginny continued.

"And I didn't want to be alone, so I asked Ginny if she'd stay," said Harry. "Nothing happened, Ron, honest."

"Besides, I am not stupid enough to do anything like what you probably thought with my brother in the same room," said Ginny.

"Ok, I believe you," said Ron. "I tend to over react a bit when it comes to Ginny and boys."

"A bit?" said Ginny, raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, a lot. Anyway, Mum was shouting us before. It's time for breakfast," said Ron.

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for staying, Ginny," said Harry.

"That's ok," said Ginny.

She smiled at Harry, who grinned back. The colour began to recede from both their faces.

"You want to go down for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, scrambling out of bed.

Ginny quickly followed.

"Harry, Ginny, your Hogwarts letters have arrived," said Mrs Weasley as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Harry picked up his letter. His eyes skimmed it for a moment, until they found something interesting.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please remember that the school train leaves platform 93/4 of Kings Cross Station, London at precisely 11am on September 1st._

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been reinstated as the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, as your ban has been lifted. In addition to your reinstatement, I have decided to name you as the Gryffindor quidditch captain for this year. It will be your duty to organise tryouts and training sessions for your team. As you will be aware there are two chaser positions open, but you may wish to once again hold tryouts for beaters as well. I wish the team good luck this year._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Head_

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione from across the table.

"I have been reinstated on the quidditch team," said Harry. "And…"

"That's excellent, Harry," interrupted Hermione.

"I knew you would be," said Ginny, smiling.

"And I've been made captain as well," Harry finally finished.

"Congratulations," said Ginny.

"You know what this means don't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head, Hermione looked puzzled and Ron apparently hadn't heard a thing.

"I get to choose who the new chasers are, which means that you're on the team Ginny," said Harry, grinning at the red head.

"Thanks, but I haven't tried out or anything," said Ginny.

"So?" said Harry. "You played really well last year. You deserve to be on the team. You will have to try out though, just so it looks fair, but you won't need to worry about it or anything."

"Thank you," said Ginny again.

"Anyway, Miss Weasley. What is that little red and gold badge that I see glinting in your hand?" said Harry, mischievously.

"Nothing," said Ginny turning red.

Harry grabbed the badge from her hand before she could tighten her fingers around it.

"If I didn't know better, Ginny, I'd say this was a prefect badge. What do you think, Hermione?" said Harry.

"It certainly looks like a prefect badge," said Hermione.

Harry held it up to the light and examined it closely.

"Give it back, Potter," said Ginny, lunging for the badge.

Harry jumped up out of the way and ran to the back door.

"I'm afraid you'll have to catch me first, Weasley," said Harry.

He opened the door and sprinted outside. Ginny leapt up from the table and followed him. She couldn't see him anywhere in the Burrow's extensive garden. She squinted and looked far ahead into the distance and spotted a head poking out from behind a tree.

"I'll get you, Potter," she muttered to herself and sprinted in the opposite direction to the tree behind which Harry was hiding.

She crept round, hiding in the bushes until she was in striking distance, then she pounced.

"Hey, Weasley, that's not fair," said harry, trying to sound angry.

"Yes it is," said Ginny calmly as she wrestled her badge from his hand.

Harry rolled over and began to tickle Ginny's sides mercilessly.

"Stop, Harry, stop," cried Ginny, who was laughing so hard that se couldn't breathe.

Harry continued to tickle her.

"Please, Harry," she pleaded.

"Oh, alright," said Harry and he stopped tickling her.

He lay down in the grass beside his victim.

"So, Ginny, prefect eh?" he said.

"Apparently," said Ginny. "But what about you, Mr Captain?"

"Don't call me that," said Harry.

"Why not? I think Mr Captain suits you."

"Fine. Then I'll start calling you Miss Prefect, and we'll see how you like it."

"Do you have any idea who'll be the other chaser, or more importantly, who will do the commentating now that Lee has left?"

"Nope, but I hope they get a Gryffindor to commentate. I can't imagine how awful it would be to have a Slytherin commentating."

"It's always a Gryffindor. According to Bill, when Hogwarts first began to play quidditch, the houses had a competition to see who would comment on the matches, and Gryffindor won."

"Cool. I wonder who McGonagall will choose."

"GINNY, HARRY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" shouted Mrs Weasley from the kitchen door.

"Oh no," said Ginny. "Ron's probably told here about last night."

"I don't think he would, Ginny," said Harry.

"We'd better go anyway," said Ginny.

Harry stood up and helped Ginny to her feet, the badge still held tightly in her hand. They ran back to the kitchen and were just sitting down again when Mrs Weasley threw her arms around her daughter.

"Oh," she cried. "My little Ginny, a prefect! Oh, this is wonderful. Your father will be so proud! I can't wait to tell your brothers, Bill and Charlie will be as proud as I am."

"Oh God," whispered Ginny.

"What?" whispered Harry.

"Fred and George are going to be unbearable," she whispered with an anguished look on her face.

"At least they won't be at school this year," said Harry.

"That's true," said Ginny. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today, to get our school supplies and tell Fred and George the good news," Hermione repeated and added.

"Great," said Ginny.

"I can't wait to see their shop," said Harry with a wide grin on his face. "Seeing as I bou…"

"What's that, Harry?" said Mrs Weasley, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry muttered quickly, before turning to his bacon.

* * *

"Tut, tut, tut, Ginny," said Fred.

"Fred and I were expecting better of you, sis," continued George.

"We always thought that you would be the most likely to follow in our footsteps," said Fred shaking his head.

"But alas, we were wrong," said George wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"From now on you must devote your life to the prevention of troublemakers," added Fred.

"And our noble work will be lost forever," continued George.

"Forever," repeated Fred.

"The crown of troublemakers in chief will now pass on to somebody with no legal claim to it," said George.

"This is a sad day for the troublemaker's guild," added Fred.

"A very sad day," repeated George.

"And the work of the Marauders will be lost forever," said Fred.

"Their very essence has left Hogwarts for good," added George.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Harry, interrupting the twins' monumental speech.

"What makes you say that, Harry?" asked Fred.

"Who were the Marauders? Name them," said Harry.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," said George.

"Yes, but what were their real names?" Harry pressed.

"I can't remember," said Fred.

"Moony is Remus Lupin," Harry began.

"Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Ginny, who had remained silent during her brothers' tirade.

"Oh yeah," said Fred, a look of comprehension dawning on his face.

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," continued Harry.

"A disgusting piece of vermin," interrupted George.

"A snivelling little rat," added Fred.

"Padfoot was Sirius Black," continued Harry, only with a slight stumble when he said Sirius' name.

"Good old, Sirius," said Fred. "He was very supportive of us, wasn't he George?"

"Definitely. He told us that our pranks were worthy of being placed in the Hogwarts Pranks of Fame Book," laughed George.

"Yeah, well, I bet plenty Sirius pranks are in that book as well," said Harry. "And finally, the last Marauder. The great stag, the leader of the gang. Prongs. My father, James Potter."

"Your dad?" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry "So in fact their essence has not left Hogwarts, yet."

"Well, it's up to you now, Harry," said Fred.

"We were hoping that Ginny would be able to help you, but now that she's in disgrace," continued George.

Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"The burden falls to you alone, Harry," finished Fred.

"We will give you everything you need," said George.

"You've done so much for us that it's the least we can do," said Fred.

"We'll even help you out if you're running low on ideas," said George.

"Just promise that you will cause as much mayhem as possible and drive Hermione, Ron and Ginny crazy," said Fred and Ginny hit him.

"Oh, and never forget the most sacred motto," said George.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," recited Harry. "Anyway, this shop is great."

"Isn't it?" said Fred grinning.

"It took us ages to find the perfect place," said George.

"You got any Extendable Ears on offer?" asked Ginny.

"Only for you, my dearest prefect," said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ginny, hurling a book at him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed.

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny left Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with packages full of Fred and George's latest pranks. They walked for about ten minutes down Diagon Alley when the air around them turned cold, and he sun got almost blacked out.

"Shit," whispered Harry.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Dementors," said Harry.

"Dementors, oh God," said Ginny.

Harry pulled out his wand. He knew that he would be able to perform a spell as there were plenty of witnesses to the presence of Dementors. Harry could hear its rattling breath. He could feel the Dementor, see the Dementor. The great black shape of evil was reaching out. It was reaching out for Ginny.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled focusing his mind on his happiest memory.

Harry pictured Sirius' face clearly in his mind and the enormous silver stag erupted from his wand.

"Get it!" Harry commanded pointing at the Dementor.

The stag chased the Dementor down, leaving Ginny looking very pale and very weak. She collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Ginny," he said, shaking her slightly.

"Ginny," he said again.

Ginny opened her eyes. An old lady rushed over to them and gave Harry a chocolate bar.

"Thank you," Harry said and smiled at the lady.

He sat Ginny down beside a wall and gave her some chocolate.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"What do you hear, Ginny?" he asked.

"Things that happened in my first year," she whispered.

Unshed tears were glistening in her eyes. Harry pulled her close to him.

"," she whispered.

Unshed tears were glistening in her eyes. Harry pulled her close to him.

"You're alright, now, Ginny, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you, never again," Harry whispered to her.

He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Next chapter is the journey to Hogwarts and their first evening back. It will move quite quickly because I want to get to the interesting part. Review please!!! 


	3. Chapter III Returning to Hogwarts

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true-love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved,_

_that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter III: Returning to Hogwarts**

* * *

"Hurry up!" shrieked Mrs Weasley. 

The Burrow was in turmoil. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were returning to Hogwarts that day. It was eight o'clock in the morning and they were already running late.

"Ginny get your ass out of the bathroom!" shouted Harry through the door.

He was hopping up and down, absolutely desperate for the toilet.

"I'll be out in a minute," replied Ginny.

"A minute isn't soon enough," said Harry.

He banged on the door with his fist. The door opened.

"Ok, Harry," said Ginny, looking slightly ruffled. "The bathroom is all yours."

She stormed away in a bit of a huff, but Harry didn't have the time to chase after her and apologise. He dived into the bathroom and relieved himself.

Fifteen minutes later Ron and Hermione were downstairs in the kitchen, alone.

"When are we going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, it's just that I think he'll be mad. You know, feel like a third wheel and all," said Ron.

"But, come on, Ron. How much time has he actually spent with us this summer? He's spent more time with Ginny," said Hermione, an almost bitter note in her voice.

"Maybe he'll be alright about it. I just don't know how to tell him," said Ron.

"How about we let him catch us snogging or something?" suggested Hermione.

"No, that'll scar him for life, and I reckon he's scarred enough already," said Ron.

"Good point. I hate keeping this a secret," said Hermione.

Ron snaked his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know what you mean. I hate keeping secrets, especially from Harry," he said.

"Oh, I think Harry has his own secrets though," said Hermione.

"Maybe," said Ron thoughtful.

He kissed Hermione for the first time that day. He loved kissing her. He'd fancied her for such a long time and he was so glad they were finally together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed someone near the kitchen.

"Shit!" said another voice at almost exactly the same time.

Ron and Hermione sprang apart. They turned their heads slowly to see the open mouths of Harry and Ginny.

"You two finally together then?" asked Harry being the first to recover from the shock.

"Erm, yeah, for about three weeks actually," said Ron, his face matching his hair.

"Three weeks?" exclaimed Ginny who had also recovered from the shock. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't know how," said Hermione quietly, who's face was also a magnificent shade of beetroot.

Her eyes strayed down towards the hands of Harry and Ginny, which were clasped together between the two people. As if sensing her gaze the two quickly let each other's hands drop.

"Well, I'm going to have an exciting train ride," said Harry glumly. "What with you three in the prefects carriage and patrolling the corridor. All I have for company is Neville and Luna, and no offence to them, but they're not the most exciting of people."

"Aw, poor Hawwy wiw be awl awone," cooed Ginny in a baby voice.

She put her arm around him in a friendly way.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll come and visit you."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

* * *

The train had been moving for over an hour and Harry was bored out of his mind. Neville was asleep and Luna was in her own little world reading the Quibbler. Harry had eaten all the chocolate frogs and the Every Flavour Beans, even the ones he had bought for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, in the hope of distracting himself from the boredom, but failing miserably. 

"Hello Harry," said a voice standing at the sliding door.

Harry turned his hand to look at the originator of the only voice he had heard in twenty minutes and was not impressed to find his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang, looking back at him.

"Oh, hi, Cho," he said, turning away again.

"How was your summer, Harry?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"As good as a summer spent mourning the death of your Godfather can be," replied Harry, with a touch of malice in his voice.

"Oh," said Cho.

The door slid open and a petite but shapely red head entered.

"Hi Harry," she said brightly. "Hello, Cho," she added.

"Hi Ginny," said Harry enthusiastically.

"So, Harry," said Cho. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me again."

"I'm sorry, Cho," said Harry, not sounding the least bit sorry. "But I'm going out with Ginny now."

He stood up and put his arms around Ginny who desperately tried to hide the look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, really," said Cho, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," said Ginny.

And deciding to make the whole think look real, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry, full on the lips. Harry was totally surprised at Ginny's actions but soon kissed her back. They waited until Cho had left the compartment before they broke apart. Harry couldn't help but notice how wonderful kissing Ginny was.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Ginny, sitting down.

"Don't be," said Harry. "It was my fault in the first place, telling her that you are my girlfriend."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have kissed you," said Ginny.

"I didn't mind," said Harry, smiling at her.

"But, I'm going out with Dean," she said.

"Oh shit," said Harry, wondering why his heart had suddenly dropped into his stomach.

"Not that he's written to me all summer or anything," continued Ginny.

"Well, he's a fool if he doesn't like you," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

* * *

"Why does the sorting always talk so bloody long?" whinged Ron as the long line of first years slowly diminished. 

"Language, Ron," hissed Hermione, who was sat next to him.

Harry clapped politely as "Mitchell, Emily" joined the Gryffindor table.

"Do you remember when we were stood up there, Ron," he said to his best friend.

"Yes," said Ron.

"You were terrified, because you thought you were going to have to fight a troll," laughed Harry.

"He didn't believe Fred and George, did he?" groaned Ginny, who was seated next to Harry and opposite Hermione.

"I used to believe everything they told me," admitted Ron. "But then I got smart."

"Smart?" said Hermione. "You?"

Ginny giggled. Ron stuck his tongue out at his sister, then turned to the front to watch the sorting. About ten minutes later the sorting ended with "Yates, Harriet" becoming a Ravenclaw.

"I'm sure that you are all desperate to begin the feast," said Dumbledore, with a quick glance at Ron as he spoke. "So I won't hold you up any longer. Dig in."

He sat down again and the plates filled with mountains of delicious food.

* * *

Five hours later, a restless Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Coming back to Hogwarts had brought back all his memories of his fifth year, and brought them back full force. He scrambled out of bed, deciding to head for the common room and sit by the fire. Harry had just reached the staircase when he heard voices coming from the room. 

"Let go of me!" shouted a girl.

"No. You can't dump me," said a boy.

"Yes I can. You haven't written to me all summer," said the girl.

"So? I was going to dump you, not the other way round," said the boy.

"Let go of me," repeated the girl. "You're hurting my arms."

"Why should I let go of you? You're a bitch," spat the boy.

"How can you say that? You hardly know me you bastard!" shouted the girl.

Harry crept quietly down the steps. The female voice was disturbingly familiar to him. His wand was held tightly in his right hand as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Dean Thomas had a tight grip of Ginny's arms and was shaking her, hard. Ginny was crying, apparently from the pain. An anger arose inside Harry. An anger that he had only ever felt once before. He pointed his wand at Dean and fighting back every urge to put him under the cruciatus curse he stunned him.

"Harry!" cried Ginny.

She ran across the room to him. Harry pulled her close and she buried her head in his chest, crying fiercely. Harry looked at her bare arms where ugly bruises were already forming.

"Come on, Ginny," he said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

Harry summoned his invisibility cloak from his dormitory and he draped it over the two of them. They crept out of the common room and through the corridors until they were standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. _We need somewhere to sleep_, thought Harry as he walked past three times.

"Harry, look," whispered Ginny as the door appeared.

Harry pushed it open and they went inside. The room was quite small, but very cosy. A large fire was burning at one end and an enormous four poster bed was backed up against the opposite wall. Ginny pulled the invisibility cloak off and threw it on the floor. She sat down on the bed. She was still sniffling, and she was shaking quite violently. Harry picked up a blanket, which had suddenly appeared on the floor. Ginny must have wished for it. He wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down beside her holding her protectively.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" he asked gently.

"It was horrible, Harry," she whispered, her voice wavering. "I told him that I wanted to finish it, and then he got all aggressive. I've never seen him act like that before."

"Neither have I," said Harry, grimly.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there."

"You would have been fine, Ginny."

"No I wouldn't. I couldn't free my arms to get to my wand. It seems like you're always there to save the day these days, Mr Captain."

"I'd do anything for you, Ginny," Harry whispered.

Ginny's eyes flicked up to look at his face. She'd never heard Harry speak with that tone of voice before. It was almost as if she was more that a friend to him, but that wasn't possible. After all, this was Harry, Harry who had practically ignored her for five years. Yet, there was definitely something different in his tone that Ginny couldn't put her finger on. She yawned heavily. Harry laid back on the bed and pulled her back with him.

"We'll get your bruises healed in the morning," Harry told her.

Ginny nodded.

"Ok, Harry," she said sleepily.

And as she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn that she heard Harry whisper,

"I won't let anyone hurt you again. Never."

* * *

A/N Ok, so it's not particularly interesting yet. I'm sorry if it's moving a bit fast, but the main story only starts to happen at the end of Harry's seventh year, which is when you find out the significance of the title. I have got ideas for interesting events to fill in the time from now until then, and if it ever gets boring just tell me and I'll move the story on. I have decided that I won't kill anyone in this story, with the exception of some OCs but no one important. I must keep reminding myself of that really. _I must not kill Harry, I must not kill Ginny, I must not kill Harry, I must not kill Ginny_. Hopefully I will remember. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, you're all so nice. Please keep reviewing, I like to know what you think. I got Hermione and Ron together a bit too quickly, don't you think? Oh well, at least they are together anyway, which is a certainty for the next book. I'll stop talking now. Review Please! 


	4. Chapter IV NEWT Classes

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!…_

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter IV: NEWT Classes**

* * *

"Here's your timetable, Harry," said Hermione handing him a sheet of parchment at breakfast. 

"Damn it," said Harry. "Double potions first thing today, and first on Friday."

"That sucks," said Ginny sympathetically. "I've got a good day today. Care of Magical Creatures first, then Divination, then Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Defence should be better this year," said Ron. "We've got the real Moody."

"Thank God Dumbledore convinced him to come," said Hermione.

"And Moody likes us because we're the Order's kids," said Ron.

"I wonder why Dumbledore still wants me to continue with the DA?" said Harry.

"He wants students to get involved outside of class," said Hermione. "Oh, Ginny, Ron, there's a prefect meeting tonight, Katie asked me to tell you."

"Great," grumbled Ginny.

"I'll have a lonely evening then," moaned Harry.

"Oh stop pitying yourself, Harry," scolded Ginny.

"Yes, Miss Prefect," said Harry, who smiled and saluted Ginny.

Ginny glared at him and smacked his arm.

"That was uncalled for!" he exclaimed.

Ginny giggled. Harry took a last bite of his toast when the bell rang.

"Come on," he said, jumping of the bench. "Potions! I can't wait!"

* * *

Harry's second lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, a class which he shared with both Ron and Hermione. When the bell rang the class rushed into the room. There was a mixture of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, but no Slytherins. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together on the front row. Moody entered the classroom and surveyed the advanced students. 

"Welcome to NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts," he growled. "I know that this must be strange for you, seeing as I supposedly taught you two years ago, but the less said about that the better. Seeing as I don't know you, it would be best for me to take the register so here we go. Abbott, Hannah"

"Here."

"Bones, Susan."

"Here."

"Boot, Terry."

"Here."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Here."

"Brown, Lavendar."

"Here."

"Corner, Michael."

"Here."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"Here."

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"Here."

"Ah, yes. An old friend. Granger, Hermione."

"Here."

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Here."

"Yes, I knew your parents. Good people, very good people. MacDougal, Morag."

"Here."

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"Here."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Here."

"Of course. Potter, Harry."

"Here."

"Hmm. Wouldn't have expected otherwise, Potter. Thomas, Dean."

"Here."

"Turpin, Lisa."

"Here."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Here."

"Quite right, Weasley. How're your parents by the way, I've not seen them for a while."

"Oh, they're ok," said Ron, his ears turning red.

Harry looked at him and grinned.

"Well, then. Let's see how much you know. Now, I know that your teaching in this subject has been disjointed, what with that useless Quirrell in your first year, the even more useless Lockhart in your second, Professor Lupin covered Dark Creatures with you I believe, and then you had that imposter show you the unforgiveables. Of course last year it's quite hard to say. I'm sure you learnt practically nothing from that Umbridge woman, but I am supposing that most of you were members of the illegal defence group started in school and would have learnt much there," said Moody. "Potter, what did you cover last year?"

"In lessons, sir, or in the DA?" replied Harry.

"The DA, of course Potter," growled Moody.

"Erm, we covered mainly jinxes, hexes and curses. You know, spells useful when duelling. We started small, with things like _Expelliarmus_ and _Petrificus Totalus _but we also covered stunning and the impediment curse. We were just doing the Patronus charm when we got caught last year," said Harry.

"Right, so you did a lot. Mainly duelling as you said, so maybe we'll start by recapping what you learnt last year. Could I just have a show of hands for those who were in the DA last year?" said Moody.

Almost everyone in the class raised their hands. Only Seamus, Morag and Lisa didn't, seeing as Seamus had only been to one meeting.

"That's brilliant," growled Moody, looking around at all the hands. "Well, let's pair you up then shall we? Ok, I think I'll have Weasley and Turpin."

Ron shot a pained look at Hermione. He stood and walked to the back of the class to stand with Lisa Turpin.

"Granger and Finnigan."

Hermione stood up and met Seamus at the back of the room.

"Abbott and Finch-Fletchley."

Hannah and Justin stood and walked to the back of the room to stand with the others.

"Brown and Longbottom."

Lavendar opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. She stood and joined the others at the back of the class.

"MacDougal and Thomas."

Dean and Morag stood and walked to the back of the room.

"Bones and Macmillan."

Susan smiled at Ernie as they got up from their seats.

"Patil and Corner."

Harry felt a stab of hatred whenever he heard Michael Corner's name, although he wasn't sure why.

"Brocklehurst and Boot."

Mandy and Terry joined everyone else at the back leaving Harry as the only one who remained seating.

"Oh, dear," said Moody. "We appear to have an odd number. This will make things awkward. Tell me, Potter. Do you know of anyone else in the school who has the talent to be in this class but isn't here? Obviously not seventh years, but perhaps any of the fifth years maybe could transfer up."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who both looked highly disappointed at the fact that they weren't paired up together.

"Yeah," said Harry thoughtfully. "There is one girl, a fifth year."

"Spit it out, Potter," growled Moody. "Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley," muttered Harry.

"Ah, yes," said Moody.

He too, knew of Dumbledore and Sirius' views of Harry and Ginny's future relationship.

"And why is that, Potter?"

"She, erm," began Harry feeling his cheeks burning. "She showed real talent for curses and hexes, especially the Bat Bogey Hex."

Ron's grin faded a little. He had been on the receiving end of one of Ginny's hexes just one too many times.

"And she was one of the first to produce a fully fledged Patronus," finished Harry.

"Well then," said Moody. "I'll have to clear it with McGonagall first but will have Miss Weasley transferred into this class. In fact, go and get her now Potter and I'll talk with McGonagall later."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

He got up and left the room. Where did Ginny say she was second? Harry asked himself. Divination. That was one room Harry had been hoping he would never see again. Why had he chosen Ginny? Why hadn't he just said there wasn't anyone? He had to admit that the thought of working with Ginny all year was alluring. Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe Ginny was perfect for him. The silvery rope ladder dropped down in front of Harry and he climbed it. The familiar perfume filled his head and once again made him feel drowsy and stupid.

"Professor Trelawney," said Harry. "Professor Moody would like to see Ginny Weasley. She'll need to bring her things with her, because she won't be returning this lesson."

Ginny, looking puzzled, packed away her things and followed Harry down the ladder.

"What does Moody want?" she asked Harry, curiously.

"We're one short in our NEWT class, so I have no partner for duelling practice," said Harry.

"You're point being…?" pressed Ginny.

"Moody asked me if there were any fifth years who showed particular talent for Defence last year in the DA and I… erm…" Harry tailed off looking embarrassed.

"Suggested me," Ginny finished for him. "Why?"

"You're great at defence Ginny. Your Bat Bogey Hexes are amazing and your Patronus was brilliant. And look at the way you fought last summer. There was only two people that I could have picked to join our class, seeing as four of us who fought last summer are already in it," explained Harry.

"Me and Luna," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "But you're much more talented and much prettier than Luna."

Harry turned even redder. Ginny giggled.

"I'm not that pretty."

"Yes you are, Miss Prefect," said Harry.

He stroked her hair with his hand.

"Don't," whispered Ginny.

Harry snatched his hand away. He didn't even realise he'd been doing anything.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Ginny pushed the door to the defence classroom open.

"Ah, Potter, Weasley, I'm glad you're here," said Moody as they entered.

The desks had been stacked up against the wall and all the partners were standing facing each other.

"Now, Miss Weasley," said Moody. "How would you feel about transferring into this class? You'll still take your defence OWL of course, but you'll take your NEWT next year."

"I'd be honoured Professor," said Ginny, smiling.

"Great," said Moody, his knarled face twisting into a smile. "You'll partner Potter then."

Ginny took her place opposite Harry. She couldn't help but notice that he was looking at her strangely. In fact he'd been looking at her strangely all summer. She knew that it was part of who Harry was to act strangely, and he certainly wasn't very good at voicing his emotions, but he'd been acting strangely around her too.

"Now," continued Moody. "This year we will be covering a great many curses, jinxes and hexes, so today will just be a recap of what you already know. Your partners today, will be your partners for the whole year, so if you have any problems I suggest you straighten them out quickly. For your homework this week, I want a two scroll project on the correct wand movements, incantations and mind set for the following five spells. _Stupefy_,_Petrificus Totalus_,_Avada Kedavra_, the Bat Bogey Hex and_Locomotor Mortis_."

Moody scribbled the instructions down on the board.

"I want diagrams of wand movement, descriptions of the effects of the spell and some background information about the spell. This shouldn't be of any trouble to you, and I want you to hand in two scrolls per partnership. For those of you with a partner in another house, you will have to organise meetings in the library to do the work. You have exactly one week to complete the project. Now, I will call out the names of one partnership and you will demonstrate the spell which I will also name. I don't want you to block the spells, but I want you to cast the spells immediately to see which gets through first."

"Oh great," muttered Ginny. "I've got no chance."

"Too right, Miss Prefect," whispered Harry. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Now, I'm terrified," said Ginny, mock trembling.

"Seeing as Potter and Weasley are talking," said Moody, looking quite amused. "They can go first. Now class, I will let you pick their spell. The stunning spell or the Bat Bogey Hex."

Harry suddenly looked scared and Ginny grinned.

"Bat Bogey Hex!" shouted Ron and Harry glared at him.

Unfortunately, Harry's glare invoked a loud agreement from the rest of the class which caused Ginny's grin to widen.

"That settles it then," said Moody.

Harry groaned.

"We'll try you to with a couple of stunners."

Ginny's grin faded quickly, but Harry's expression brightened. The two raised their wands and waited for Moody's count.

"3… 2… 1…"

"STUPEFY!" shouted Harry.

"STUPEFY!" cried Ginny, less than a split second later.

Jets of red light simultaneously shot from the ends of Harry and Ginny's wands and the two teenagers ended up flat out on the floor. The class was silent, unsure of whether to cheer or be anxious.

"Excellent," said Moody. "Excellent. Oh, don't worry. They'll come round before long. Right, next couple then. Let's see. I know. Granger and Finnigan and your spell is _Impedimenta_."

* * *

That evening Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat on the sofas by the Gryffindor fire. Harry and Ginny were both rubbing the backs of their heads. 

"Honestly," said Ginny. "Stunners and no cushions. That's downright unfair."

"I know," said Harry. "My head is killing me."

"I'm gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning, and it's hurting too much to even think about doing any homework right now, let alone Moody's project," groaned Ginny.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the back of her head.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"My head does, but you're scaring me," she said. "What's gotten into you, harry? You've been acting weird all summer."

"I'm just trying to be your friend Ginny. Is there something wrong with that?" Harry said looking hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just not like you, that's all," said Ginny.

She snuggled back into his arms.

"This is nice," she whispered.

* * *

A/N What do you think? It still isn't good I know. I'm planning to skip a few months to Hallowe'en. I'm thinking of having a Hallowe'en ball. There may be a bit of H/G fluff approaching. I can smell it in the air. I've decided on an ending for my story, it's just getting there that's the problem. Ah well, I'm working on it. And I promise to update in the next few days. Review please. 


	5. Chapter V Something Special

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

* * *

**Chapter V: Something Special **

* * *

It was October 12th and notices started appearing all over the school. Every single Hogwarts student made sure that they could see one of the signs, so that they too would know what as going on.

_HOGWARTS HALLOWE'EN BALL_

_(Open to all students above (and including) third year)_

_On the evening of October 31st beginning at 7:30pm, Hogwarts will host a Hallowe'en Ball. Dress robes u must /u be wore, but no costumes are necessary._

_Rules of the dance:_

_All dates must be organised by the gentleman (boys must ask gils)_

_There will be strictly no alcohol allowed_

_Any indecent behaviour will result in detention_

_All wands must be left in the dormitories_

_No fighting_

_The Weird Sisters have been booked for your entertainment. We look forward to seeing all of you at the dance._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

"Cool," said Ginny.

Harry groaned.

"Why do we always have to do the asking?"

"Because that's the way it has been done for centuries," explained Ginny.

She loved to see Harry squirm at the thought of having to ask a girl to the dance.

"I don't see what your problem is Harry. It'll be fun," she continued.

"Oh, really, Miss Prefect," said Harry. "Have anyone that you'd like to ask you?"

"Yeah. One of the Ravenclaw chasers is pretty hot."

A closed expression appeared on Harry's face.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yeah, but I also think that Terry Boot is serious eye candy. Anyway, what about you?"

"There's one girl that I like."

"Who?" asked Ginny, curiously.

Harry had never let on to her that he liked anyone.

"I don't want to say," he replied, turning scarlet.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think that she feels the same way about me," said Harry sadly.

"Have you asked her about it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"She treats me just like a friend, and besides she's already told me that she likes someone else."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Harry. There's probably plenty girls who are dying to go out with you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Anyway, I've got to get to class, Harry. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Ginny."

Harry watched as Ginny hurried down the corridor. Her long red hair swung behind her, catching all the facets of the sunlight. She was beautiful and he knew it. He needed her and he knew it. He was falling in love with her and he knew it. But she didn't. She had no clue. And how the hell was Harry ever going to get up the courage to ask her out. To ask out the one girl that was truly perfect for him.

* * *

During the night, Harry was awoken by the footsteps of someone entering his dormitory.

"Ron Weasley," the voice hissed.

Harry, hearing Ron's snores, sat up in his bed and drew back the hangings.

"What is it?" he asked putting on his glasses.

A girl was standing a few feet from the foot of Ron's bed. She was a first year and seemed quite over awed at being spoken to by the Boy Who Lived himself.

"It's his sister," said the girl.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry.

"She's ill, really ill. Hermione Granger told me to come and get her brother. She's sent some of the fifth years to get Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey," said the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"I don't know," said the girl biting her lip.

"Tell Hermione that Ron and Harry are on their way," commanded Harry.

The girl nodded and sped away. Harry crossed the room and shook Ron awake.

"Harry, what the…?" said Ron staring at his best friend.

"Ginny's ill," said Harry quickly.

The colour drained from Ron's face.

"Hermione sent a message, she wants us to go to her," explained Harry.

"But we can't get into the girls' dorms," said Ron, climbing out of bed.

"I know," said Harry.

"Every time we put a foot on the steps it'll turn into the slide," said Ron. "It's hopeless."

"You think I don't know that?" Harry paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. What if we don't stand on the steps?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we fly?"

"Fly? Inside? Come on, Harry, you can't be serious."

But Harry was already mounting his Firebolt.

"This isn't going to work, Harry," said Ron mounting his Cleansweep.

The two flew down the steps from the boys' dorm and up the steps to the girls' dorm. Harry hadn't realised how difficult flying inside would be. What with trying to keep your head off the ceiling and your feet of the floor. Harry and Ron hovered outside the fifth year dorm. Harry knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed.

"Come in," came Hermione's slightly high pitched and panicky voice.

Harry and Ron flew into the room and toppled off their brooms at Ginny's bedside. Hermione surveyed the brooms for a moment.

"I wondered how you'd get up here," she said.

But Harry wasn't listening. He was already kneeling at Ginny's bedside. He put his hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever," he said. "Ron and Hermione, go and get some cloths and soak them in old water to see if we can bring her fever down."

Ron and Hermione nodded and ran into the adjoining bathroom. Hermione shut the door behind them. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Why did Harry send us in here? I should have stayed with her, she's my sister," said Ron.

"Oh, Ron," exclaimed Hermione. "Don't be so naïve. Harry loves her."

"So do I."

"Harry doesn't love her in the way that you love her, you twit."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I honestly have to spell it out for you?" she sighed. "Harry loves Ginny like a boyfriend loves his girlfriend."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't you think Harry would have told us?"

"I don't think Harry knows it himself yet."

Hermione turned on the taps and started soaking the cloths. Meanwhile Ginny groaned in pain and clutched her stomach. Harry took hold of her hand and stroked it gently. He put his other hand over Ginny's hot arm that was pressing into her stomach.

"Ginny, it's ok," he soothed. "Harry's here now and you're going to be ok."

Ginny turned to look at him.

"Harry?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me. I won't let you go Ginny. Everything's going to be alright," he said with a brief smile.

He bent over her and kissed her forehead. The bathroom door opened and Ron and Hermione rushed back into the room, carrying cold cloths. Hermione handed hers to Harry who placed it gently on Ginny's forehead.

"How does that feel Ginny?" he asked softly.

"That feels good."

Ginny's voice sounded dry and hoarse. Harry continued to stroke her hand. Her breathing was shallow, fast and irregular. Hermione could see the worry in Harry's eyes.

"Come on, Madame Pomfrey, please hurry up," she muttered quietly.

It was as if the staff had heard her plea, because moments later the dormitory door opened and Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey entered.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," said McGonagall harshly. "I had not expected to find you here."

"Now, now, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "I think it best that we do not press them about the matter, after all I am sure that it is for Miss Weasley's sake that they are here."

Madame Pomfrey rushed forward and tried to shoo Harry, Ron and Hermione away. Ron and Hermione moved and stood back against the far wall, but Harry adamantly refused to release Ginny's hand.

"Now, really, Mr Potter," scolded Madame Pomfrey. "How do you expect me to treat the poor girl when you are here hindering my efforts?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and he stood up and moved reluctantly away. Ginny's fifth year dorm mates must have been waiting in the common room seeing as they did not reappear with the teachers.

"We're going to move her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione before conjuring a stretcher.

He used the levitation charm to move Ginny smoothly from her bed.

"I am afraid that only one of you will be able to accompany her," said McGonagall.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Do you want to go, Ron?" he said. "I mean, she is your sister, you should be with her."

"No, Harry," said Ron. "You go."

Harry nodded his thanks and followed Dumbledore up to the hospital wing. For the next hour he paced anxiously p and down outside the door to the infirmary. Dumbledore had briefly stuck his hand out of the door a few times to inform Harry of Ginny's condition. Unfortunately, his information wasn't worth much. All he would say was that Ginny was 'stable'.

Two hours after he had arrived at the hospital wing, Harry was sitting on the floor outside, waiting. The fatigue was creeping up on him and he longed to go to sleep. His knees were curled up to his chest and his forehead was resting on those knobbly joints.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, opening the door wide. "You can go in now."

Harry leapt to his feet, all tiredness forgotten. He walked quickly and quietly into the hospital.

"She's going to be ok," Madame Pomfrey told him. "I have administered a potion that will bring her temperature right down. She'll be right as rain in a week."

"Thank you," said Harry, relief flooding his body like an enormous tidal wave.

* * *

The next day when Harry came to visit, Ginny was feeling much better. She was sitting up in bed eating chicken soup.

"Hi Harry," she said brightly.

"Hi Ginny," he replied, sitting down in the comfy chair beside her bed. "I've brought you something."

He turned red as he handed her a get well card that sang shrilly when she opened it.

"You might have to keep it under the fruit bowl," he said lightly.

Ginny giggled uncontrollably for about a minute.

"I see the tables have turned, Mr Captain," she said.

Harry gazed into the deep brown pools that were here eyes.

"I'm inclined to say that they have."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny, will you go to the Hallowe'en ball with me?"

Ginny looked at him.

"Me?" she said incredulously. "What about that girl you were telling me about?

"That was you!" said Harry, astounded that she hadn't realised.

"But you said that she liked someone else."

"I thought that you did. Will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, of course I will. Did you really think that I'd say no?"

"I wasn't sure. After all, you never told me that I was eye candy."

"True. But who was there for me last night? Who was it that took me hand and tried to soothe my temperature and regulate my breathing? Who was it who kissed my forehead and told me that I'd be ok? It was you Harry. Last night was so awful. I've never felt like that before, and it just came out of nowhere. Madame Pomfrey can't explain what brought it on so suddenly. It's a mystery to everyone."

"I had to be there for you. I wanted to show you how much I care."

"And how much is that?"

"This much."

Harry touched his lips gently to hers and paused for a moment before breaking away.

"I'll save the all out snogging for when you're better," he said grinning at her.

"You'd better," said Ginny, grinning back.

"Oh, by the way, Moody told me to tell you. He's finally marked our projects."

"And?"

"And we got an 'O'. Top of the class."

"We beat Hermione?"

"Yup. She also got an 'O' but we had a higher raw score than she did."

"Incredible. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I."

"So, Mr Captain, what are you wearing for the ball?"

"My bottle green dress robes, how exciting of me don't you think?"

"Yes, very original of you."

"What are you wearing?"

"I've got a gorgeous set of lilac muslin robes, I was thinking I'd wear them. You know for once they aren't hand me downs. My grandmother gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday."

"When is it your birthday?" asked Harry, embarrassed that he didn't already know.

"December 16th," said Ginny, smiling. "I'll be sixteen on the sixteenth."

"I'll have to find something special to get you then."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do. You got me the most wonderful birthday present I've ever had, so I'm going to get you something special in return."

"Well, in that case, I can't wait."

Harry grinned at her and kissed her gently again.

"I can't wait for the ball," said Harry.

"It's going to be great," said Ginny. "By the way, are Ron and Hermione going together?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"I keep forgetting that they're together. They still bicker so much."

"I know. We won't end up like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're destined to be together. This just feels so right. And if anything ever happened to separate us, I would walk two-thousand miles if it meant that we could be together."

"Two-thousand miles?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea how long it would take to walk that far?"

"No."

"Well, if you walked on average ten miles a day, then it would take you just less than seven months."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you'd do that, for me?"

"No. I'd do it for us."

Ginny giggled. Harry put his arms around her and kissed her again.

"You're a real romantic at heart, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes. Strange really. I must get it from my Dad."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just something Sirius said, that's all."

"Ah right. What do you think Ron will say about all of this?"

"You know, I think he'll be pleased."

"Why?"

"Well, do you remember going home on the train last year, and we were talking about Michael Corner?"

"Yeah."

"And Ron told you to find somebody better next time. And while he said it he kept shooting oddly furtive glances at me."

"So, I actually have found the boyfriend that my brothers will approve of."

"It seems so. I mean, Ron likes me, seeing as I'm his best mate, and Fred and George like me seeing as I'm their only benefactor."

"And the others are old enough to know that I can make my own decisions."

"Exactly."

"You know, I think this is one of the best days of my life."

"I think I have to agree with that, Miss Prefect."

"Yes you do, Mr Captain."

Ginny kissed him again and the two gazed silently at each other, happy in the knowledge that they had both found their something special.

* * *

A/N Two chapters in one day! I am very proud of myself. Finally, some fluff. Fluff, lots of fluff! I hope you paid attention to the section about the 2000 miles, because it is very important in the later stages of my story. You know, I think this chappie is bordering on the realm of the too fluffie and altogether yucky. Ah well, what can I say. I have two half talents when it comes to writing. One is the fluffiest of fluff and the other is death. Angst is not one of my strong points I'm afraid, which is why I've got Harry and Ginny together quickly. There is more fluff on the menu today. Yes, sugar coated fluff. _SUGAR DA DA DI DA DI DA, AH HONEY HONEY DA DA DI DA DI DA!. _I'm really not a strange person. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, please keep reviewing. Thank you! 


	6. Chapter VI Inner James

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

* * *

**Chapter VI: Inner James**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting on Harry's bed in his dormitory, about a week after Ginny had been released from the clutches of Madame Pomfrey.

"Does Dumbledore still have no idea what caused it?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny. "He told me he'd look into it. McGonagall told me that he wants to see me later so he might have found something, but I'm not sure."

"I bet it was the Slytherins," said Ron.

"Stop being so prejudiced, Ron," scolded Hermione. "The Slytherins aren't all bad."

"Ninety-nine percent of them are," said Harry, distantly.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" asked Ron, noticing for the first time that Harry was staring at the wall.

"There's a crack on the window ledge," said Harry.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"I've never noticed it before," said Harry.

"Why is it so interesting?" asked Ginny.

"It looks as though something has been shoved into it," said Harry quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, but Harry had already stood up.

He crossed the room and ran his fingers along the crack, then pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Cool," said Ron.

"Open it," said Ginny.

Harry sat back down on the bed and unrolled the scroll.

_Sixth year dorm, Gryffindor Tower, October 1975_

_We are bored._

_So, we have decided to write down our thoughts for you unsuspecting wizards to read._

_In case you are wondering, we are:_

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_The four great troublemakers of Hogwarts, known as the Marauders._

_None came before us, and none will come after._

_Of course, those are not our real names._

_In truth, we are:_

_The Studious Remus Lupin_

_The Quiet Peter Pettigrew_

_The Devilishly Handsome and Charming Sirius Black_

_And_

_The Lovesick James Potter_

_Sirius, for God's sake, stop eating those ego pills. Everyone knows that I'm more handsome than you. Maybe I should do the writing from now on._

_Congratulations stranger, for you are privileged. Today you have the chance to read our inner thoughts (which is something that Lily Evans would love to do) (piss off Sirius) and know our innermost feelings._

_I give you, the Marauders!_

_Sirius' thoughts:_

_What time is it? You know, I'm really hungry. There just aren't enough meals in this place. What am I meant to be doing? Oh yeah. My thoughts. Well, here they are:_

_I'm hungry_

_I'm horny_

_Patty Jones has a nice ass_

_James mopes all the time_

_Wormtail is stupid_

_I'm bored_

_When is the next full moon?_

_CharlotteJones has great tits_

_James told me that'll I'll be godfather to his kids. He says he'll call his son Harry. Pretty boring really. He should call him something like Chimneypot. Maybe I should suggest that to James_

_I wonder where Snivellus is?_

_Snivellus has greasy hair_

_I want to hex Snivellus_

_Well, I'm all thought out now. Better go eat._

_Peter's thoughts:_

_I wish I could get a girlfriend. No girl ever looks my way. They're always to busy staring at Sirius or winking at James. Waste of time that, though. James only has eyes for Lily Evans. He's been stuck on her for years, all he does is sit and mope all the time. "Why doesn't Lily like me? What have I done wrong? I want Lily. I need Lily. I love Lily." That's when Sirius pretends to puke. James still plays with the snitch sometimes. Anyway, I'm hungry. Man, that sounds like Sirius. Well it's true, I am. Who do I fancy? Well, that's a difficult question. You see, I'm not that picky. I'll go out with any girl that asks me. Well, except for Lily Evans, because James would murder me._

_Remus' thoughts:_

_Damn it! Only two weeks until full moon. It comes by way too soon. I'm a werewolf, you see, but not many people know. Only James, Sirius, Peter, Lily Evans (because she's smart and figured out) and Fiona Henry (she's my girlfriend and Lily's best friend). So, what am I thinking at the moment. Oh yeah. Why won't Lily go out with James? He's not as big headed as he used to be. I mean, he is making an effort, just for her. She'll fall for him one day, I can just see it happening, I just hope it's not too late. Everyone knows that Voldemort is after them both. God knows why. Ah well, I just hope that she doesn't hurt James too much. No, that's true love all right. She'll realise it in the end. Now I have to go and find James. It's his turn to write._

_James' thoughts:_

_I DO NOT MOPE! I AM NOT LOVESICK! Ok, maybe I am, but that's not the point._

_What am I thinking about right now? Her. Lily Evans. She is so beautiful. Her red hair shimmers even when there is no light. Her green, almond shaped eyes are so beautiful and so unique. I've never seen eyes like that anywhere before._

_You know, I one read in a book that there is one person out there for everyone. Just one. And when you find them you live happily ever after. Well what happens if the ever after never comes? I've found my one and only, my true love, but she doesn't love me back. What if she hates me forever?_

_Every night I have the same dream. It's about me and my Lily. We're married and have a baby and his name is Harry. I guess that's why I want my kid to be called Harry. The bad thing about the dream is that we die, well not Harry, but me and Lily die. We're killed, by Voldemort I think. Jesus, I hope it's not the future. No, it can't be. Lily will never marry me._

_Ah well, I'm off to mope some more._

_We've had a thought. Moony found this spell the other day that will send you back in time. You can come and meet us._

_**Historicus Reversus**then say the year that you want to come to. Say October 1975. So, we'll see you…erm…well…now I guess._

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

"No, Harry," said Hermione as she read the last bit. "Time travel is dangerous."

"I want to meet my parents," said Harry, his features darkening.

"We could go," said Ginny. "Just use false names, and tell them nothing."

"It won't work," said Hermione.

"Yes it would," said Ginny, stubbornly. "I could be Georgia Weston, Hermione, you could be Helen Grahams, Ron could be Robert Weston, and Harry could be Harvey Parker."

Ginny giggled at the last one.

"We won't remember those names," said Hermione.

"Yes we will. They're not difficult," said Ginny.

"Harvey?" said Harry. "Harvey?"

"Yeah, I thought it would suit you," said Ginny, giggling.

"Hmm," said Harry.

He began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Stop it, will you?" said Ron, looking disgusted.

"Sorry," Harry muttered sheepishly.

"I still don't agree with this," said Hermione.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport," said Ron.

"Do you think we should say the spell together?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah," said Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Ok, 1..2..3," said Harry.

"_Historicus Reversus_," they said together.

* * *

Remus and Sirius headed for the dormitory.

"Do you think Lily will ever go out with James?" asked Sirius.

"Who knows?" said Remus. "Maybe he just needs to prove to her that he's changed."

"The new Prongs is definitely more boring," said Sirius. "I want my buddy back."

"Padfoot, Prongs is right," said Remus.

He pushed the dormitory door open.

"It's about time we all grew up and took some… who the hell are you?" asked Remus, noticing four strange people sitting on James' bed.

"Erm… well… we're," said one of the boys, a black haired one.

"I'm Helen… Grahams," said the bushy haired girl. "This is my boyfriend, Robert Weston," she continued indicating the other boy. "His sister, Georgia Weston," she pointed to the red headed girl. "And her boyfriend Harvey Parker."

Sirius sniggered.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" said Harry.

Ron shot a look at him. Harry covered his mouth. He suddenly had a fleeting memory of Malfoy saying exactly the same thing.

"You know, Harvey," said Remus. "You look just like James."

"No, he doesn't," said Sirius. "His eyes are different. Don't they look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, I've seen those eyes before," said Remus nodding.

"Holy hell," said James entering the dormitory. "Who are you?"

"Helen Grahams, Georgia Weston, Robert Weston and Harvey Parker," said Remus.

Harry glared as his godfather winked at Ginny.

"Did you read our note?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"PADFOOT!" shouted James. "I told you not to put that on!"

"Couldn't resist mate," said Sirius, making puppy dog eyes.

James shook his head.

"You guys wanna come to the common room?" asked James.

"If you read the note you're probably dying to see who the amazing Lily Evans is," said Remus making a face.

"You know, Moony," said Sirius. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sirius Black."

He bowed to the girls.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Where's Peter, Prongs?" asked Remus.

James just shrugged.

"Oh well," sighed Sirius. "Seeing as you four are Gryffindors, you'll know the way to the common room."

"Yeah, we should manage," said Ginny.

Sirius winked at her again, so Harry put his arm more tightly around her. He wasn't going to let Sirius loose on his girlfriend.

"What have you done now?" came the voice of a girl as the entered the common room. "Who are these people?"

"Helen Grahams," said Hermione.

"Rob Weston," said Ron.

"Georgia Weston," said Ginny, smiling at the girl.

"Harvey Parker," said Harry quietly.

"I swear you look just like Potter," said the girl. "I just hope that you're not an arrogant twit like he is."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You must be Lily Evans," said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Lily.

"The guys have told us about you," said Hermione.

"Where are you from?" Lily asked.

"The future," said Ron.

"What! How?" asked Lily.

"We found a spell… in a book," said Ginny nervously.

"You're Georgia, aren't you?" said Lily.

Ginny nodded.

"How far in the future have you come from?" said Lily.

"About twenty years," said Ron.

"So you might know us," said Sirius, butting in.

Harry glanced at Hermione.

"Well, we've heard names, and I think I've met you a couple of times, but we don't really know you that well," said Harry.

"What do we do?" asked James.

"Well, Remus was a teacher for a while, but I'm not sure what he does now, but I don't know about the rest of you," said Ginny.

* * *

**One week later:**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lily and the Marauders were down at breakfast when Dumbledore stood at the staff table.

"I would like to see Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Georgia Weston, Helen Grahams, Robert Weston and Harvey Parker at my office in five minutes," he said.

He nodded to them and left the table.

"Come on," said Lily. "We'd better go."

"Why?" said Sirius. "He said five minutes."

"Lily's right," said Hermione. "He'll be waiting for us."

"Do you two share a brain?" asked Remus.

"No," Lily and Hermione said together.

Harry shook his head.

"We might as well go," he said. "We've all finished haven't we?"

The others nodded.

Dumbledore was waiting for them outside his office.

"Sugar Quill," he said and the gargoyle jumped to life.

Harry grinned. He always found Dumbledore's passwords amusing. They followed him up the stairs into the familiar circular room. He conjured nine chairs and they all took a seat.

"Now," he said. "I would like you four to tell me who you really are."

Hermione looked at Harry nervously. Harry shrugged.

"That's Hermione Granger," said Harry, indicating Hermione. "Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley," he continued.

"Children of Molly and Arthur, I presume," said Dumbledore.

Ginny nodded.

"And I am Harry Potter," Harry finished.

James stared at him.

"Potter?" said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

"Who are your parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"James Potter," Harry said and James gasped. "And his wife, Lily Evans."

"What?" shouted Lily. "I do not marry Potter."

"You do," said Harry quietly.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "Could you tell me what these four do in your time?"

"Remus taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here, for a year," said Harry. "But now he can't get work because of an anti-werewolf bill, passed by the ministry, so he does a lot of work for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, before escaping and coming to live here in the forest. He came to watch me play Quidditch," said Harry. "After that, he travelled south, but came back when odd things started happening at Hogwarts. He then did some work for the Order, but not much, because he was still on the run."

"Why did he go to Azkaban?" asked Dumbledore.

"Because the ministry believed that he had been our secret keeper and had sold us to Voldemort," said Harry.

"Where is he now?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dead," whispered Harry.

Sirius gaped.

"What about Peter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Peter is a traitorous rat! He betrayed my parents. He works for Voldemort! I've seen him, I know. I saw him help bring Voldemort back," shouted Harry, suddenly angry.

Ginny grabbed his hand.

"I see," said Dumbledore. "And what about Lily and James?"

"I don't really know what they did. I think my Dad was an auror, but I'm not positive. Nobody ever told me. I have a photo album that Hagrid gave me, full of pictures of them and me. I can show you if you want," said Harry, rambling.

"What happened to us?" whispered Lily.

"You were killed, when I was one. Peter told Voldemort where we were. He came, to kill me. Dad sent you upstairs with me to hide. He told you that he'd hold him off. But he couldn't. Voldemort killed Dad first, then he came upstairs. He told you to hand me over, but you refused. So he killed you. Then he turned his wand on me, but the curse backfired, and Voldemort was almost destroyed," said Harry.

"How do you know all that?" asked James.

"I hear it when Dementors get too close to me. That was why Remus taught me how to produce a patronus. My patronus is a stag," he added proudly.

James smiled at him. Peter sat quietly in the corner.

"What's a stag got to do with anything?" asked Dumbledore, suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Harry. "It's just a big animal to conjure. That's all."

"What happened to you, Harry, after we died?" asked James.

"I went to live with my only living relatives," said Harry.

"No!" said Lily. "I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

"What are you talking about, Evans?" asked Sirius.

"I went to live with her sister Petunia," said Harry.

"I'm guessing that her overweight husband was there too," said Lily.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Uncle Vernon. Oh, and I can't forget Dudley."

"Who?" asked James.

"My _the-size-and-weight-of-a-young-whale _cousin," said Harry.

James sniggered at his description.

"Where do these other three come into the story?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I met Ron and Hermione on my first day at Hogwarts, and we've pretty much been friends ever since. We saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. In my second year, Ginny came across the diary of Tom Riddle, who attacked several muggle borns through her, before taking her into the chamber," said Harry.

"But then Harry saved me," said Ginny.

James smiled proudly.

"Then in my third year, Hermione and I went back in time to rescue Sirius when he was caught by the ministry for the second time. He told me that I truly was my father's son," said Harry, his voice growing slightly hoarse.

"In our fourth year," said Hermione taking over. "The triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts. A death eater entered Harry into the tournament, and Harry was brilliant. He won it."

"I shouldn't have," said Harry, quietly. "I took the cup at the same time as Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion. The cup was a portkey and it took us straight to Voldemort. Voldemort killed Cedric. Then Wormtail tied me to a tombstone and used my blood, his flesh and Voldemort's father's bone to bring Voldemort back. I duelled with Voldemort. We both cast spells at the same time and Priori Incantatem happened."

Harry took a deep breath. He hated reliving that day.

"Ghost forms of Voldemort's last victims erupted from his wand. Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, an old muggle, my Mum and Dad," Harry continued.

James gasped and Lily paled.

"You helped me escape. James told me what to do. They stopped Voldemort from getting me when I broke the connection. I took the portkey and got back to Hogwarts. I won a thousand galleons and gave it to Fred and George Weasley for their joke shop," Harry finished.

"What about your fifth year?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the others for help. Those memories were still too fresh and he didn't feel like retelling those events.

"We got a new Defence teacher," began Ginny. "She was useless. So we started a secret club called the DA. Dumbledore's Army. Harry was our teacher. He was brilliant. He taught us everything that we needed to know to be able to fight."

"Umbridge, the Defence teacher, banned Harry, Fred and George from Quidditch, which is when Ginny took over as seeker," said Ron.

"You're a seeker, Harry?" asked James.

Harry nodded.

"Me too," said James.

"We somehow managed to win the Quidditch cup," said Ginny. "It took a lot of effort though. I'm glad that Harry's back this year."

"The bad things started to happen when we were doing our OWLs," said Hermione. "Harry had been having strange dreams for sometime. He could see into Voldemort's mind and see what he was doing. He saw a snake attack Arthur Weasley around Christmastime. In our History of Magic OWL, Harry collapsed. He saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries."

"So, Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood and I organised for Harry to contact Sirius by way of the fire in Umbridge's office," said Ginny. "Harry asked Kreacher if Sirius was home, but Kreacher lied."

"I always hated that bloody elf!" growled Sirius.

"Umbridge caught us, but we managed to get away," said Hermione.

"Neville Longbottom, Luna and Harry, helped Hermione, Ginny and I onto Thestrals," said Ron. "We couldn't see them. We flew to London, to the Ministry of Magic."

"It was all a trick. The Death Eaters were waiting for us and asked us to hand over the prophesy, a prophesy involving Harry and Voldemort," said Ginny. "He refused obviously, so we fought them. But we were losing."

"Ginny broke her ankle, Ron was attacked by a brain and Hermione was knocked unconscious," said Harry. "Luna stayed with them so Neville and I were the only ones left. Neville had a broken nose and couldn't say any spells, so it was all up to me. Then the order arrived. Well, not the whole Order, but Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. They fought for us and they were brilliant. Then Dumbledore arrived."

Harry took a deep breath and composed himself. Ginny stroked his hand soothingly.

"Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange were the only ones left fighting. Everyone else had stopped because Dumbledore had come. Bellatrix's spell missed Sirius and he laughed at her. The next spell hit him square in the chest and he fell…"

Harry paused, struggling.

"He fell through the veil in the Death Chamber."

The colour drained from Sirius' face.

"I tried to get to him, to pull him back through, but Remus wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me go."

Harry was desperately fighting back tears. Ginny stood up and put her arms around him.

"I followed Bellatrix. I wanted to kill her. But I couldn't. Then Voldemort came. He tried to kill me, but Dumbledore saved me," said Harry. "Voldemort possessed me. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Something, I don't know what, made him leave my body. Something that made him unable to possess me."

"Oh my God," whispered Lily.

"When I got back to school, I trashed Dumbledore's office," continued Harry. "I'm really sorry about that, sir."

"You didn't?" gasped Lily, shocked.

Harry nodded glumly.

"Is that everything, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

"Then it is time to send you back," said Dumbledore.

"No!" said James. "They can't go yet. We've only just found out who they are!"

"You have ten minutes," said Dumbledore. "I well send them back using a Timekey. Within five minutes of their leaving, our memories of them will be erased. We won't remember what they have told us."

Ginny stood up to let Harry stand. To his great surprise he found himself in the bone crushing hug of Lily and James.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," whispered Lily. "Everything that has been said has shown us what a wonderful person you are."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"I'm glad you're a seeker," said James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always hoped that I'd have a son who would follow in my footsteps," said James, trying to hold back tears.

Lily was already crying and Harry's eyes were stinging.

"I wish that I could live to see you grow up," said Lily.

"Go and enjoy your life, Harry. Enjoy it for me," said James.

Harry nodded.

"See you in about eighteen years, Harry mate," said Sirius, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily pulled some parchment and a quill from her bag.

"What are you doing, Lily?" asked James.

She quickly scribbled: _Be friends with James, Lily _and signed it.

"It's for when I forget what has happened today. It's to remind me to be your friend," she explained.

James smiled. Harry pulled his parents close.

"Harry," said Lily. "I know that I've not known you for very long, but I know that I love you. Just remember that will you?"

"Yes, Mum," he said. "You don't know how weird it is saying that."

James chuckled. Lily kissed Harry's cheek.

"This is going to sound really weird and everything, but I love you, Harry. You're everything that I always wanted my kids to be," said James, turning red.

James and Lily gave Harry another enormous hug.

"It is time," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron took hold of the Timekey. And as the room began to spin out of focus the last thing Harry saw was his Mum and Dad with their arms around each other.

* * *

A/N That took ages to write. I know that the time travel thing is way overdone, but what the hell? I needed something interesting to happen. The source of Ginny's mystery illness is coming up soon as well as the Hallowe'en ball and Harry's first prank. I do plan to tell how Harry and Ginny began to realise their feelings for each other, but I'm going to tell at flashbacks in later chapters when they get boring. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate your comments, and keep them coming. Also, it's going to get mega fluffy in the near future and I might do a Ron/Hermione spin off chapter, about a midnight rendezvous in a broom cupboard. Oh the possibilities! Draco Malfoy will be putting in an appearance shortly, just to complicate things. So hopefully the story will get better, because it's pretty boring right now. Review please! 


	7. Chapter VII The Boy Who Lived

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Boy Who Lived…er… Four Times **

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron arrived back in their own time with a crash in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes stared at them squawking, and Dumbledore looked down at them with an amused twinkle in his eye. 

"Where have you four been?" he asked.

Hermione glared at Harry as the four stood up, groaning.

"I warned you, Harry," she said. "And now we're going to get into trouble."

"Shut up, Hermione," said Ginny angrily. "We went to the past, sir."

"Really?" asked Dumbledore. "What year did you go to?"

"1975," said Ron.

"To see James and Lily, I presume?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry. "But they won't have remembered. You put a spell on the Timekey that erased all memory of us."

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "That would explain why I don't remember."

"How long have we been gone, sir?" asked Ginny.

"It's as if you never left," said Dumbledore. "Tell no one where you went and you may go now."

"We're not going to be punished?" asked Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger, not today. The other teachers, with the exception of Professor Snape, and myself have all agreed to be a bit more lenient with you. After all, you four are among those who will help us bring down the Dark Arts," said Dumbledore, smiling. "And now, go! I am sure there is plenty you wish to discuss."

"Thank you, sir," said Ginny.

The four left the study and headed for the Room of Requirement where they could have some privacy.

* * *

The Come-and-Go room had made itself warm and cosy when they entered. It was not unlike the Gryffindor common room, but it was much smaller. There were two very squashy sofas and a large roaring fire. There were cushions and rugs all over the floor and a shelf full of books. The walls were decorated in red and gold, which gave the room a warm feeling. When they entered, Harry sat down in the corner of one of the sofas and Ginny laid her head in his lap and left her feet dangling over the opposite arm. Hermione sat down on a couple of cushions, while Ron splayed out on a rug. Harry absentmindedly stroked Ginny's hair.

"That was a weird trip," said Hermione. "It was great seeing Sirius again, and meeting James and lily. They were very different from how I imagined them. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry sat silently, gazing at the fire.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Ginny gently after a long pause.

She took hold of the hand that wasn't stroking his hair.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" Ginny repeated, still quietly.

"Not really," he said. "I found them. I found the family that I've always wished for. Found it, only to lose them again. What if I never have a family?"

"Of course you will," said Ginny. "Of course you'll have a family. One day, after Voldemort is gone, you'll leave school and get married, have children and you'll be a wonderful father."

"What makes you so sure that I'll beat him?" asked Harry.

"I know that you can do it," said Ginny, gazing up at him.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"I know, because you can do anything," said Ginny.

"Ron," said Hermione. "I've got some homework I need to finish. Will you come with me?"

"Hermione," said Ron. "We don't have any hom…."

But Hermione had already pulled him up and was dragging him from the room. She sensed that Harry and Ginny need to be alone right now.

"Who would marry me, though?" asked Harry. "The only people who'd want to marry me are the people who want me because of my name, or my money."

"Is that what you think? Do you really think that that is why I'm going out with you now?"

"No. You're different, Ginny. But you'll be sick of me by then. Sick of all the whispering that follows, sick of people coming up to me in crowds."

"I guess we'll just have to see won't we?"

Ginny sat up and moved closer to Harry.

"Let's worry about the future, when the future comes," she whispered.

Harry leant downwards and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion. Very quickly, Harry deepened the kiss. His hands moved slowly across her back, pressing her into him so that he could feel her heart beating. He held onto her tightly, he wasn't going to let her go. It was then that he made a vow to himself, that he would protect her, whatever the cost. Eventually they broke away, panting slightly.

"Wow," whispered Harry. "I could get used to that."

"Me too," Ginny said smiling.

* * *

Moody surveyed his advanced defence class.

"As you know, Defence Against the Dark Arts is all about defending yourself against the darker branches of magic. In our current time, there is one particular dark threat which is on everyone's minds. Voldemort. Everyone in this room will have heard of Voldemort and will obviously know about the one person with whom Voldemort will always be connected, whether he likes it or not. For this next project, I want you to write an account of each of the four times that the Boy Who Lived has faced Voldemort. Following that, you must discuss the main theories of how the Boy Who Lived survived on the night of October 31st 1981. I do realise that this particular project will be extremely easier for a certain member of this class, and the rest of you are forbidden to ask Harry for any help. With that said, class is dismissed. You have two weeks to complete this assignment," said Moody.

The class packed away their things and left the classroom, heading for the Great Hall.

"How unfair can you get?" complained Ron when the four reached the Gryffindor table.

"You are not telling me that you'll actually find this hard are you?" said Hermione. "You have been Harry's best friend since you were eleven. You know better than most what has happened to Harry over recent years."

"I suppose," groaned Ron. "But still, nobody's going to be able to give as good an account as Harry."

"Well, obviously," said Ginny. "He was there after all. But you will remember that he has previously told you about everything that he has done."

"It's a stupid idea for a project anyway," said Harry, after filling his plate with mashed potato and roast beef.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be writing about things that I'd rather forget," explained Harry. "Still, our three projects will be the most accurate, that is if your partners let you write that Sirius was innocent and Wormtail was the traitor."

"Oh believe me," said Ron through gritted teeth. "She will not be stopping me from telling the truth."

"Trust me, Harry," said Hermione. "Pettigrew will be the traitor, make no mistake of it."

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows that Moody's making us write projects about the more unpleasant aspects of Harry's life?" pondered Ginny.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was Dumbledore's idea," said Harry. "He is a mad old fool, after all."

Ginny laughed.

"I have to agree with that," she said.

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat together at a small table in the Gryffindor common room.

"What the hell are we going to call this project?" asked Harry. "It seems a bit silly to call it by its most appropriate title, _The Worst Four Days of Harry's Life_."

"That is an appropriate title, but I have a better idea," said Ginny.

"What?"

"The Boy Who Lived Four Times."

"That sounds ok," said Harry. "And seeing as I'm the one telling the stories, you can do the writing."

"I always do the writing," said Ginny.

"True," said Harry. "But that's because your writing is so neat."

"Hmm," said Ginny. "Maybe I should start giving you handwriting lessons."

"What!" exclaimed Harry. "No way. My writing is fine as it is. And anyway, you won't be doing all the work. I'll be telling you what to write."

"In that case, I'll just have to be glad that I got stuck with a partner who can talk, but can't write."

"You should be glad," said Harry. "No one else knows as much about those four days as I do, in this school at least."

"Very true," said Ginny. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I think we should make a start now though, while we have nothing else to do."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"At least this project is easier than the last few have been."

"Yeah, that one all about jinxes was really hard."

"Do you want to come to Hagrid's with me later?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Ginny. "I've barely had chance to speak to him this year in lessons."

"He doesn't teach me anymore, so I've hardly seen him. He probably thinks I've forgotten him."

"He wouldn't think that, he probably thinks that you've been busy, and Lord knows, you have. What with projects, essays and Quidditch, you have no time for anything else."

"I have time for you," he said, kissing her cheek.

Ginny grinned.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"So," said Hagrid, pouring Harry and Ginny a cup of tea each. "Are yeh looking forward to next week's ball?"

"Yeah," said Harry, with a sideways glance at Ginny. "I can't wait."

"Wha' about you, Ginny?" Hagrid asked. "Who are yeh goin' with?"

"A sixth year," said Ginny quietly, as the colour rushed to her cheeks.

"There's a lot of sixth years, Ginny," said Harry seriously. "Who is he?"

Ginny glared at Harry.

"A Gryffindor," said Ginny, growing ever redder.

"Well, tha' narrows it down a bit," chuckled Hagrid. "Who are yeh going with, 'Arry?"

"A fifth year," he said, mimicking Ginny. "A Gryffindor."

Harry grinned at Ginny. Hagrid looked bemused for a moment before his face broke into a smile.

"Yer goin' with each other," he said grinning. "Why di'n't yeh say so?"

"It's our little joke," said Harry taking hold of Ginny's hand and squeezing it.

Hagrid smiled. To him, it was as if it were James and Lily, all over again. Sirius had been right.

"Well, I've got ter admit, 'Arry, yer copin' a lo' be'er than I expected yer to," said Hagrid.

"I decided that Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to grieve for him. He would have wanted to live my life as much as I could and enjoy it while it lasted," said Harry. "I still think that his death was my fault, no matter how much Ginny glares at me for saying it, but I'm learning to deal with it and move on from it."

Ginny held his hand tighter.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower hand in hand. The common room was empty, except for two sixth year prefects.

"That is something that I did not want to see," said Harry.

"I know it's gross, that's my brother," said Ginny, pulling a face.

"Scare them," said Harry.

"What?" said Ginny, looking confused.

"They don't know that we're here. They haven't noticed. Use your McGonagall voice," he said.

Ginny nodded.

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasley!" shouted Ginny, doing a perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall. "I would have expected better from my sixth year prefects, especially you Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned her head slowly. Ginny could see that her face was as red as beetroot.

"I'm really sorry, Professor, we were jus… Hey!" she exclaimed when she realised it was Ginny.

Harry collapsed on the floor, his face purple from trying not to laugh. Ginny began to laugh hysterically.

"Why did you do that?" said Hermione shrilly.

"We (giggle) thought (giggle) it (chuckle) would be (giggle) funny," said Harry, between laughs.

"It was (snigger) Harry's idea," said Ginny.

"Was not," said Harry.

"Was too," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Ginny.

And before she could blink, Harry had pounced on her and was tickling her mercilessly. Hermione rolled her eyes, and she and Ron disappeared from the room.

"Stop it, Harry!" shouted Ginny, who could bear the tickle torture no longer.

"What's in it for me?" said Harry, continuing.

"This," said Ginny.

She reached up and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Ok, you win," he said and pressed his mouth to hers once again.

* * *

A/N This chapter is very short, I know and I'm sorry, I wanted this story to have long chapters, but, oh well. Next chapter is all about Hermione and Ron, because I think that I've neglected them a bit, so they're going to have a chapter to themselves, then it will finally be the Halloween Ball. I hope you all liked my little preview. It won't be exactly the same as that when it appears in the story, that was a slightly sorter version, but I think you might have got the point. I will be posting more previews for you, just because I like you so much, but they won't be in order, so you won't be able to piece the story together. And one more thing, YOU STOLE FREDDIE! I'm not insane, really. Please don't lock me up, unless you have a padded room. I want a padded room, don't you think that would be really cool? I'm just being random now, anyway, review please! 


	8. Chapter VIII Two to Tango

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

A/N If you don't like R/Hr, then skip this chapter, nothing important happens in it, it's just all about Ron and Hermione, with plenty fluff. H/G will be back with a swing in the next chapter though.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Two to Tango**

* * *

Sixth year Gryffindor prefects, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, wandered through the dungeon corridor checking for students who were out of bed.

"I still have trouble thinking about Harry, my best mate, snogging my little sister," said Ron.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly. "We've been through this about two thousand times. It's not all Harry, I'm sure Ginny has a hand in it somewhere. It takes two to tango, you know."

"I just don't want Ginny to get hurt," said Ron.

"Do you honestly think that Harry would hurt her? He's known her for years and has a great respect for her, and besides, he's terrified of you laying into him."

"What about Cho, though? That didn't work out too well, did it?"

"Cho was a walking tap, crying every other minute. How on earth was Harry of all people going to be able to deal with that?"

"True."

"Just trust him, Ron. Even if he doesn't know it yet, he loves her. Just watch him when they're talking and you'll see it in his eyes. He won't hurt her."

"Maybe you're right, Hermione. Anyway, what time does our watch end tonight?"

"In about ten minutes. Why?"

"How about we go and find a spare broom cupboard?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Mainly," said Ron, with a wide grin.

"Oh fine, come on," she said, taking his hand. "There's one just over there."

Ron pushed the door open.

"After you," he said.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Ron followed her in and shut the door. Hermione smiled at him. They moved closer together. Ron bent down and his lips met hers. Hermione's hands slid up his back and into his bright red hair. Ron deepened their kiss. Hermione moaned deep in her throat.

They broke away after the need for air became to extreme.

"I love you, Hermione," whispered Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that.

"I love you too," she replied, knowing suddenly that it was true.

Ron pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ssssh!" somebody outside hissed.

"Sorry," another voice whispered.

"Are they in there?" the first voice whispered.

"I don't know," whispered the second voice.

"Check the map," hissed the first voice.

"Oh, right," whispered the second voice.

The people outside began to rummage in their robes for something. In the cupboard Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head. She pulled open the door to reveal nothing.

"Harry Potter!" said Hermione, angrily. "Ginny Weasley! We know that you're there so take that cloak off now!"

Harry looked and Ginny and the two burst out laughing as they removed the cloak.

"We wanted to catch you snogging, for blackmail," said Ginny. "See, Colin even lent us his camera."

Harry held up the camera.

"Why do you want to blackmail us?" asked Ron.

"Well, we're planning a little prank, and we wanted to make sure that you'd let us set it up during your watch," said Harry.

"Cool," said Ron.

"It's not cool," said Hermione. "I won't let you do it."

"Ah well," said Ginny. "We'll just have to find another way."

She winked at Harry. The two walked away. Hermione watched them leave and shook her head.

"Those two!" she said. "I swear they're channelling the spirits of Fred, George and the Marauders."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. We could all use a laugh. This school's been prank free for too long," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny'll end up losing her badge," she said.

"And Ginny won't care," said Ron.

"So how's your defence project coming on?" asked Hermione.

"Terrible," said Ron. "Turpin keeps having a go at me over the whole Sirius/Wormtail row. She's refusing to let me write that Wormtail was the spy. It's doing my head in."

"That's pretty bad. My partner doesn't care. He just lets me do all the work," said Hermione. "I don't mind though. At least I know that it's been done well."

"True. I still don't think it's fair. Ginny and Harry hardly have to do anything for it. All Harry needs to do is write down what he remembers. And lets face it, he can't get any less that full marks, because he knows even better than Moody what happened," said Ron.

"I wouldn't whinge too much," said Hermione. "Moody will come up with something that Harry can't do easily."

"Hopefully," said Ron.

He bent down and kissed Hermione again.

"I love doing that," he said.

"Well stop talking and do it again," Hermione said, grinning.

Their lips met once more. Ron pulled Hermione closer into his body. He deepened their kiss.

"We need to go back to the Common Room," said Hermione, breaking away. "Our watch ended fifteen minutes ago."

"Come on then."

Ron took her hand and the two ran back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

A/N Unbelievably short, I know. The next one will be much longer. It will be Hallowe'en. Starting in the morning and ending with the end of the ball. There will be lots of fluff, H/G and R/Hr. Draco Malfoy finally makes an appearance and tries to stir up trouble with our favourite couple. It's taking me longer to write this fic than I expected, especially with all the coursework I've had recently, but I'm off school this week so I'll try and get the next chapter at least written. 


	9. Chapter IX Hallowe'en

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter IX: Hallowe'en**

* * *

Ginny yawned as she woke on October 31st. Sunlight streamed in through the windows of her dorm and hurt her eyes when she drew back the hangings around her bed.

"Morning Ginny," said one of her dorm mates, Charlotte Philips.

"Morning Charlotte," said Ginny. "What's that you've got?"

"They're for you," said Charlotte.

"What?" said Ginny.

Charlotte put the box down on table beside Ginny's bed.

"Read the card, Ginny," said Susan Reynold, another fifth year Gryffindor.

Ginny grinned and opened the card.

_Wear this tonight, Ginny. _

HJP

"Who's it from?" asked Laura Carrington, who had leapt out of the bed opposite Ginny's.

"Harry," said Ginny.

The other three girls squealed.

"Open it," said Charlotte.

Ginny lifted the lid of the enormous box. Inside was a smaller box. She opened the new box and inside was another box. Susan laughed. Ginny opened the next box to reveal another box.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

Ginny continued to open the boxes as they got gradually smaller. Finally she got to a long thin box which was velvety on the outside.

"Ooh," gushed the other three girls.

Carefully, Ginny flipped open the lid and gazed down on a beautiful bracelet. It was made from silver links and it was Celtic in style with small Tanzanite stones set into the metal. Tanzanite to match her dress.

"It's beautiful," whispered Susan.

"He remembered," said Ginny. "He remembered what colour my robes are. I told him ages ago."

"That must have cost a fortune," said Charlotte.

"I know," said Ginny. "It's not even my birthday or anything."

"He must really like you," said Laura.

"He has loads of money, so this is probably nothing to him," said Ginny.

"Don't be stupid. A lad could be a millionaire and not bother to spend this much on his girlfriend," said Susan.

"You are so lucky," sighed Charlotte.

"It's not fair," sulked Laura.

Ginny smiled.

"I'd better go and say thank you," she said wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

She shut the box and stood up with it in her hand.

"That bathroom had better be empty when I get back," she said with a grin.

"No way," said Susan. "Charlotte's first today. We'll be waiting to next week."

Ginny laughed and just noticed Charlotte clobbering Susan with a pillow as she left the room. She walked down the stairs from the girls dorm and headed up to the sixth year boys dorm. She pushed open the door and noticed that the hangings around four beds were still pulled shut. One of the boys was standing by the window, staring out across the grounds. He was dressed in a large black T-shirt and white boxers. There could be no mistaking his messy black hair. Ginny crept over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Harry turned.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it. It's so beautiful and so perfect," she said.

She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. It's exactly what I wanted. How did you know?" mumbled Ginny.

"So I'm not allowed to ask questions of people anymore?" said Harry.

Ginny nodded. Harry wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry," said Harry. "You're much prettier when you smile."

Ginny grinned.

"You're too nice to me," said Ginny.

"I've only given you what you deserve. And besides, what's the point in having loads of money if I don't spend it on the most important person in my life," said Harry.

Ginny looked at him open-mouthed.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

Ginny stood on her toes and touched her lips to Harry's. Very quickly he deepened the kiss. Harry put his hands on Ginny's waist and let them slide down until they rested on her backside. She kissed him with so much feeling and so much passion. Her hands held onto his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Hey!" shouted an angry voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

Harry and Ginny sprang apart and turned to see the red face of Ron.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"I was just thanking Harry for the bracelet he gave me," said Ginny.

Ron just glared at them.

"I'd like to know what you were doing with your hands, Harry!" shouted Ron.

Harry and Ginny turned red.

"Nothing," said Harry. "And keep your voice down before you wake up the whole tow…"

The door opened.

"What on earth is going on in here?" asked an annoyed Hermione.

"Them," said Ron, pointing at Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, just leave you sister and Harry alone," said Hermione.

"But… but…" stammered Ron. "He…"

"I don't care," said Hermione. "Just leave them alone."

Ginny sniggered.

"Fine," said Ron.

Hermione left the room and Ron walked into the bathroom.

"Whipped," muttered Harry once the door was closed.

Ginny giggled. Harry put his arm around her.

"You'd better go and tell Charlotte to get a move on in your bathroom, breakfast starts in half an hour," said Harry.

"How did you…?" asked Ginny.

"My secret," said Harry. "Now go, I'll meet you in the common room."

"Ok," said Ginny.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she half ran, half skipped from the room. Harry smiled as he watched her go.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry and Ginny met in the common room (now dressed in school robes and not pyjamas and underwear). Harry grinned at her.

"I'm starving," she said. "There'd better be some food left by the time we get there."

"I'm sure there will be," said Harry, half-laughing.

They walked down to the Great Hall and took their seats opposite Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Ron was already shovelling bacon into his mouth and Hermione was spreading jam onto her neatly buttered toast.

"So, what do you want, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Everything!" grinned Ginny.

Harry and Ginny began to pile food onto their once gleaming plates. Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please?" he said.

Hundreds of heads turned to stare avidly at their headmaster.

"Due to tonight's ball, there will be no lessons today. Also, the other members of staff and I have decided to leave it up to Mr Harry Potter to choose who will open the dance. Do you have your couples chosen?" said Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at Harry looking shocked, but Harry just pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. Dumbledore told him about this last week.

"Yes, sir," said Harry standing up. "I've made my decision. The couples who will be opening the dance are: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang and Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure those eight people will be delighted."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat down.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter!" said Hermione, angrily.

"You've done it before, Hermione," said Ginny, giggling.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to do it again!" said Hermione, glaring at the giggling couple opposite her.

"And look at who you've got us dancing with! Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Cho and that Michael Corner! Eugh!" exclaimed Ron.

"I thought it would be very funny to watch you dancing," said Harry.

"Very hilarious," said Ron sarcastically.

"It will be for us," said Ginny, laughing.

* * *

"Ok, Harry, it's your move," said Ginny.

"Is it?" asked Harry, vaguely. "Sorry, I was too busy looking at you to concentrate."

Ginny smiled.

"Knight to E5," said Harry.

"Ha Ha!" said Ginny, loudly. "Bishop to E5."

"You're just too good," said Harry. "Who taught you?"

"Ron, Fred and George," said Ginny.

"So as well as learning to play ruthlessly, you also learned how to cheat," said Harry.

"You can't cheat in chess," said Ginny.

"I'm sure Fred and George found a way," said Harry.

"No," said Ginny. "But they're still looking."

Harry laughed. He studied the chessboard.

"Queen to F3," he said. "Check."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny. "You really ought to pay more attention. Pawn to F3."

Ginny's white pawn violently attacked Harry's black queen.

"Ouch," he muttered, ignoring the angry shouts from his chess pieces. "Erm… rook to B1."

Ginny's face broke into a smile.

"Queen to A3," she said. "Checkmate."

"What?!" exclaimed Harry. "Oh that's not fair."

"I think you'll find it is," said Ginny, mischievously.

She grinned. She stood up and sat on Harry's knee.

"You're not going to be a sore loser, are you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry, sulking.

Ginny took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers briefly.

"But that could change things," he added and kissed her again.

* * *

"Ginny!" exclaimed Charlotte. "You look amazing."

"You'd better be careful," said Susan.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because Harry's going to be drooling all over you," explained Susan.

The girls laughed.

"I'm so excited," said Laura. "Who're you going with, Charlotte?"

"Andrew Kirke, you know, the beater," said Charlotte.

"What about you, Susan?" asked Laura.

"I'm going with John Walmsley, from Ravenclaw," said Susan. "And Laura's going with…?"

"Colin Creevey," said Laura. "And there's no point asking Ginny who she's going with."

"Well, everyone knows that," said Charlotte.

"Ok, ok," said Ginny. "You can shut up now."

"How's quidditch this year, Ginny?" asked Laura.

"It's great," said Ginny. "Jack and Andrew are much better. Katie and Colin are great chasers, Ron hardly lets anything in, even when Katie's shooting, and I don't even need to tell you how good a seeker Harry is. You've all seen him in action."

"What about you, Ginny?" asked Susan.

"Everyone says you're the best chaser on the team," said Charlotte.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Laura. "Katie said they wouldn't be able to play half as well if you weren't on the team."

"By the way, are you wearing your bracelet?" asked Susan.

"Of course," said Ginny, holding out her wrist.

"It matches perfectly," said Charlotte, gazing at it.

"You are so lucky, Ginny Weasley. Life is not fair," said Laura.

"Oh my God," said Ginny. "I was meant to meet Harry five minutes ago."

She rushed out of the dormitory.

"I wish I was in love," sighed Charlotte.

Ginny hurried down the stairs into the common room. Small wisps of hair fell from their arrangement at the back of her head and framed her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Harry," she said.

"Ssh," he whispered, putting his finger to her lips.

He kissed her gently. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"You are so beautiful," said Harry. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," said Ginny. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Yes, really original of me, isn't it?" said Harry laughing.

"Come on," said Ginny. "We'd better go if we want prime seats to watch the opening dance."

* * *

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Halloween Ball!" announced Dumbledore at exactly 7:30. "Please put your hands together for the Weird Sisters."

The hall erupted in cheers.

"And now, could our four chosen couples please open the ball for us tonight," finished Dumbledore.

A grumbling Hermione and a red faced Ron joined the other six on the dance floor to open the ball. Ginny sat beside Harry at one of the small tables which had been placed around the sides. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around her.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" said Ginny.

"They've been perfect for each other since the day they met, it just took them so long to realise it," said Harry.

"Look at Malfoy," said Ginny. "He looks ready to kill."

Harry laughs.

"I thought it would be amusing to embarrass him," said Harry.

More and more students began getting up to dance.

"I'd ask you to dance," said Harry. "But I'm too comfy sitting here."

Ginny smiled.

"I could sit here forever," she said.

She looked up and his eyes met hers. She shuffled in her seat and raised her face to his. Their lips met and everything was forgotten. Everything except each other.

* * *

Many dances and kisses later Ginny had got up and gone to get a couple of drinks for herself and Harry, who had stayed behind watching Ron and Hermione.

"Everything is not as it seems, Weasley," said a cold, sneering voice behind her.

She turned round.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked quietly, trying to control her temper.

"Surely you must see it," he said, his face breaking into a smirk. "Potter doesn't want you."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked, trying to ignore the cold hand of fear that had grasped her heart.

"Look at him. Look at him staring at Cho Chang. He's wanted her from the beginning. He's been using you Weasley," said Malfoy, laughing.

"No," said Ginny. "It's not true."

"Just look," said Malfoy, walking away.

Ginny turned and looked at Harry. She followed with her gaze the path his eyes were taking, and she realised it. He was staring at Cho, avidly. Malfoy was right! Harry never wanted her. He was just using her. How could she have been so stupid?

She turned and ran from the hall. Harry looked up just in time to see her disappear through the doors. He jumped up and ran after her. He sprinted through the corridors until he reached Gryffindor tower. The first, second and third years would be in bed by now.

"Pig's foot," he said as he reached the fat lady panting.

The portrait opened and he scrambled through the hole. He entered the common room quietly. There she was, as beautiful as ever. She sat on a dilapidated old sofa and gazed into the dying fire, and she was crying.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Go away," she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, more persistently.

"Leave me alone, Harry," she ordered. "I don't want to talk to you, right now."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I know that you're just using me," said Ginny quietly, not looking at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked.

"To get Cho back," said Ginny.

"That's insane!" shouted Harry. "I don't want Cho back! Don't you remember what happened on the train, when she asked me out and I said I was with you so I wouldn't have to say yes. I don't like her anymore. I've not like her for a long time now. It's you that I like, Ginny. What did I say to you this morning?"

"That I was the most important person in your life," she whispered.

She turned to look at him.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid," she said, tears falling more readily down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just Malfoy was saying it, and then I looked over at you and you were watching her and…"

"Hold on," said Harry. "I wasn't watching Cho. I didn't even notice she was there. I was watching Ron and Hermione to see how red Ron's ears would turn. And Malfoy told you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why did you listen to him?"

"I don't know," sobbed Ginny. "It just made sense when I saw where you were looking, I didn't even realise that Ron and Hermione were there. I'm so sorry."

Harry gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. Suddenly he knew, he knew exactly what his feelings for her were. He knew why she had been plaguing him in his dreams for months and why he needed her.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered.

Her head jerked upwards and she stared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you," he said again.

"But you should hate me for not trusting you, and acting like an idiot," she was crying again.

"Ginny, please don't cry. I could never hate you. Never."

And Ginny knew that she loved him too. She had always loved him, ever since she was ten years old, and she knew that she could never love anyone else. Her heart belonged to him.

"I love you too, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled at her. He kissed her and as she deepened the kiss her arms snaked around Harry's body. Harry trailed kisses across her neck and collarbone. She let out a small moan. His lips reached her mouth again, and he deepened their kiss. This was their moment.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Not my best chapter, but I think I'm getting better. I'm going to skip forward now quite a long way to Ginny's birthday and Christmas, otherwise I'll never finish this story. A big thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all. I think that Harry was a bit OOC in this chapter but I don't care. Please review, and tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Please don't be mean though, I don't like mean. Thanks for reading. More on the way! 


	10. Chapter X Nightmares and Feinting

_O that 'twere possible,  
  
After long grief and pain,  
  
To find the arms of my true- love  
  
Round me once again!...  
  
A shadow flits before me-  
  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
  
Ah God! that it were possible  
  
For one short hour to see  
  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
  
What and where they be.  
  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson

* * *

_

A/N this chapter takes place around November 20th.

* * *

**Chapter X: Nightmares and Feinting**

**  
**  
Harry sat on a chair staring into a dying fire. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," hissed Harry in a cold, high voice.  
  
A woman entered. She was tall and slim with blonde hair. She knelt before Harry.  
  
"My Lord," she said.  
  
"Narcissa," said Harry. "So good of you to visit, it's been lonely here without you."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy looked up.  
  
"I bring news from my son, Draco," said Narcissa.  
  
"Ah, yes," said Harry. "My spy at Hogwarts. What does he say?"  
  
"Harry Potter is in love, my Lord," said Narcissa.  
  
"For how long?" asked Harry.  
  
"About a month," said Narcissa.  
  
"A MONTH!" shouted Harry standing up and drawing his wand. "And you did not see fit to tell me?"  
  
"My son informed my only this morning. I brought this news to you as soon as I could," said Narcissa, now trembling.  
  
"Very well," said Harry, sitting back down. "Is there a reason why your son left it so late to inform you?"  
  
"Yes," said Narcissa. "He wanted to see how serious Potter was about this girl, because, apparently, the girlfriend that he had at Christmas last year only lasted through one date, so Draco waited until he was sure that this wouldn't do the same."  
  
"I see," said Harry. "The boy has done well. I will see to it that he is rewarded. Now, who is the girl."  
  
"She is a sixth year Gryffindor," said Narcissa. "A pure blood and her name is Ginny Weasley."  
  
Harry let out a cold, cruel laugh.  
  
"Bella!" he shouted.  
  
Another woman, with heavy lidded eyes, entered the room.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" she said kneeling before him.  
  
"Find Wormtail, and meet me here tomorrow. We have a kidnapping to plan," said Harry, his red eyes alive with mirth.  
  
Bellatrix nodded and left the room.  
  
"Potter's love will be his downfall, as was his father's," said Harry, venomously. "It seems that Ginny Weasley and I will meet again."  
  
He laughed.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry, from his bed in Gryffindor Tower, "NOOOOOO! GINNY!"  
  
Ginny awoke suddenly at the sound of the screaming. She knew immediately who it was. She leapt out of bed and dashed from her dormitory. She sprinted down the stairs and through the passageway, brushing aside the younger students who were emerging from their dorms. She pushed open the door to Harry's dorm and ran inside. It was Neville who met her.  
  
"Ron," he said. "She's here."  
  
Ron looked up from where he was stood over Harry's bed and beckoned them over.  
  
"He had a nightmare," explained Neville. "He woke up screaming and clutching his scar, and now he keeps saying your name over and over again."  
  
Ginny rushed to his bedside and dropped to her knees. She took hold of Harry's hand and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here, Harry," she said quietly.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
He glanced around the room.  
  
"Privately," he added.  
  
"Ok," said Ginny. "We'll go to the common room."  
  
She stood up and helped Harry out of bed.  
  
"By the way," she said as they turned to leave. "You'd better get everyone back to bed, Ron."  
  
In the common room Ginny laid Harry down on the couch and sat down on the rug beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare," he whispered hoarsely. "I was Voldemort again. Malfoy has been spying on us. He sent a message to Voldemort via his mother. It was about my feelings for you. And now Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail are planning how to kidnap you. He remembers you, Ginny. He remembers you from the chamber, and the diary."  
  
The colour drained from Ginny's face.  
  
"I'm not afraid, Harry," she said solemnly. "I'm safe here, right? I mean, Dumbledore is the only one that Voldemort was afraid of."  
  
"I know," said Harry. "I just don't want you to get hurt on my account."  
  
He stroked her cheek softly.  
  
"I knew that there would be a risk when I agreed to go out with you, Harry," said Ginny. "I accepted the risk. There was always a risk for me anyway, because of you, because of what happened in my first year and because of who my parents are and the Order. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I don't care."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"You're the one who'll beat him, Harry, and I want to be there at your side when you do," she said.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"I'll keep you safe," he whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled at him, and touched her lips to his.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

_Harry walked across a large field and sat down on a bench over looking a small wood.  
  
"So, who's the cleverest Godfather in the world?" said a voice, approaching him from behind.  
  
Harry turned.  
  
"Sirius!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Damn right," said Sirius grinning.  
  
He sat down on the bench beside Harry.  
  
"So, come on. Was I right, or was I right?" said Sirius, cockily.  
  
"You were right," said Harry. "I do need her, more than anything."  
  
"And, let me guess, she's always there when you need her the most," said Sirius, grinning widely.  
  
"Yup, she's always there," said Harry. "And looking more beautiful every day."  
  
"You've got it bad, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"L... O... V... E..." said Sirius. "You've fallen hard."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I guess I understood what Dad meant now, on that parchment you left in the boy's dorm."  
  
"Oh that," said Sirius. "What did I say again?"  
  
"Some unimportant rubbish about being hungry, and some girl's tits," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now I remember," said Sirius looking dreamy for a moment. "Which reminds me. I have a message from your Dad."  
  
"You do?" said Harry incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "He says: Don't let her go."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry, blankly.  
  
Sirius clobbered him around the head.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you idiot," said Sirius.  
  
Harry rubbed his head.  
  
"There was no need to hit me," complained Harry.  
  
"Believe me there was," said Sirius.  
  
"I would have done the same," said a voice behind Sirius.  
  
Harry looked up and gasped. It was James Potter.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said James.  
  
"Hey, Dad," said Harry shuffling up to make room for him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"It's about time that I gave you some fatherly advice," said James.  
  
"But if you want the sensible stuff, then go to Moony," interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot," said James, smiling all the same. "Anyway, it appears to me that you've found your one and only."  
  
"Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said James. "Don't ever let her go, Harry. Padfoot is right, which has to be a first. You need her, and she needs you. Please forgive me for the mushiness of this next statement, but you complete each other. Don't let Voldemort get in the way."  
  
"I won't," said Harry. "I die for her, just like you died for Mum and me."  
  
"How do you know that, about me, I mean?" asked James.  
  
"I used to hear it when the Dementors came to close," said Harry.  
  
"What do you hear now?" asked James.  
  
"Last summer it was the graveyard, when Voldemort was reborn, but now, I reckon it would probably be the day Sirius died," said Harry, looking at the two men.  
  
"Done any pranks yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
James glared at him.  
  
"I was just changing the subject," said Sirius.  
  
"No," said Harry. "Ginny and I are planning to do something to the Slytherins, but we haven't had many good ideas yet. We want to upstage Fred and George."  
  
"Wait a minute," said James. "Isn't Ginny a prefect?"  
  
"Moony still pranked with us when he was a prefect," said Sirius.  
  
"True," said James. "If I were you, Harry, I'd make their food explode at supper, when the hall is fullest. We tried it once at breakfast."  
  
"Oh, I remember that, Prongs," said Sirius. "There weren't many Slytherins in the hall at that time. It had been fuller earlier though. Why didn't we do it then?"  
  
"Snivellus hadn't turned up," said James.  
  
"Speaking of Snape," said Sirius. "He hasn't been giving you a hard time, has he, Harry?"  
  
"No worse than usual," said Harry, shrugging. "He has a special look of loathing that he reserves especially for me, although he wasn't to keen on Remus when he taught at Hogwarts. But don't worry. I always return the favour."  
  
Harry, James and Sirius grinned.  
  
"That's my boy," said James, ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry. "It's messy enough as it is!"  
  
"It's the Potter curse I'm afraid," said Sirius sadly.  
  
"Curse?" said James. "The girls always loved it. Well, except for Lily, and she was and is the only one that matters."  
  
"Do all Potters fall so hard, Prongs?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Probably," said James. "Usually redheads too. My mother was a redhead, and my grandmother, and my great-grandmother. After that I don't know, but it sounds pretty ominous, doesn't it?"  
  
"There'll only ever be one girl for me," said Harry.  
  
"A redhead," said Sirius. "Not just any red, but Weasley red."  
  
"I think it's about time we got going, Padfoot," said James. "Lily will be wondering where we are."  
  
"She'll be coming to talk to you next time, Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"Bye, Harry," said James. "And remember, don't ever let her go."  
  
"Bye," said Harry sadly.  
  
He watched the two men fade into the mist that had blown in from nowhere._ _

* * *

_Harry felt a gentle kiss on his cheek as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning," said Ginny.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Harry.  
  
"On the couch in the common room. It's about half seven in the morning," said Ginny.  
  
"That's the latest I've slept in a long time," said Harry. "I think that you have a good effect on me, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny grinned. He tightened his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"That tickles," she said, giggling.  
  
She turned her head so that she could look at him and gaze into his electric green eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He leant in and kissed her, slowly but passionately. Her hands slid down his back to rest on his more intimate areas, while he moved his hands to lie protectively on her hips. He continued to kiss her, savouring every moment.  
  
"Don't ever let her go."  
  
Those words were resounding in his head. That sounded like good advice to him. He definitely did not want to let her go. Without warning, he felt her hand slide down underneath the waistband of his boxers and only stop when it reached the most sensitive part. Harry moaned deep in his throat when her hand began to stroke gently, feeling the wetness on her fingers. After what seemed like hours, they broke away and Ginny pulled her hand away.  
  
"I'm sor..." she began, but Harry touched his finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't you dare say that," he said.  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
"I must have get caught up in the moment," she whispered.  
  
"Then I'll have to arrange that more often," he said seductively. "By the way, when will it be my turn to do some exploring."  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"Whenever you want," she said, before kissing him again.

* * *

"Right everyone," said Harry in the Quidditch changing room before the first match of the season. "We've been training for this match for weeks and now it's finally here. Slytherin have gone for size rather than skill, again, so I want you all to be careful. Andrew and Jack, keep close on those bludgers, don't give Crabbe and Goyle much chance to beat them at our team. Ginny, Katie and Colin, Slytherin play dirty, so watch out. Katie, you know what you're up against, so will you keep an eye on the others. Ron, you can save anything. You've barely let any goals in practice and that was with these three shooting, I don't think you'll have a problem. Just keep an eye out for bludgers. They had a habit of knocking Wood off his broom, and I really don't want that to happen. And me, I'll take care of Malfoy."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew what they had to do. They had all been practising hard. They lined up ready to fly into the stadium. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I love you," she mouthed to him.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"I love you too," he mouthed back.  
  
They took off into the stadium.  
  
"Here are the Gryffindors!" bellowed Seamus Finnegan, the new commentator. "Weasley, Kirke, Sloper, Bell, Creevey, Weasley aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Potter!"  
  
Cheers erupted from three-quarters of the stadium, with the other quarter booing and hissing. The Gryffindor team circled around waving to the crowd.  
  
"And here are the Slytherins!" shouted Seamus, in a much less enthusiastic tone. "Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Baddock, Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy."  
  
The Slytherins flew round the pitch to be met with cheers from their supporters, but loud hisses from everyone else. They landed next to the Gryffindors and Malfoy, as captain, stepped forward to face Harry.  
  
"Captains," said Madam Hooch. "Shake hands."  
  
Malfoy grasped Harry's hand for less then a second before releasing.  
  
"You're dead, Potter," he said venomously.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm sure," said Harry.  
  
"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch.  
  
The fourteen students prepared for take-off. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fourteen brooms flew into the air, six in close pursuit of the quaffle.  
  
"And they're off," shouted Seamus. "Ginny Weasley with the quaffle for Gryffindor. She is heading down the pitch towards the hoops. She passes to Katie Bell, veteran chaser for Gryffindor. Watch it! Bell drops the quaffle and it is caught by Parkinson, a new addition to the Slytherin team. Well done Ginny! She steals the quaffle and heads down pitch to the Slytherin hoops. She passes to Creevey, who passes to Bell, who returns it to Weasley, who shoots! SHE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
The stadium erupted into cheers. Harry, who was watching the match from above grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Slytherin with the quaffle. Zabini has it. He passes to Parkinson. Nice bludger there from Andrew Kirke. So it's Creevey in possession. Watch out, Colin. Slytherin chaser Baddock is flying straight for him. FOUL! He could have knocked Creevey from his broom, you dirty cheating bas... Sorry, Professor. Ginny Weasley comes forward to take the penalty, and she scores! Well done Ginny! Another ten points to Gryffindor. Oh! Potter is diving. Has he seen the snitch?"  
  
Hundreds of heads turned to stare at where Harry was diving.  
  
"And Malfoy follows him. They're heading for the ground, neither is pulling away. Ten feet from the ground, five feet, two feet, and Malfoy crashes. Potter pulls away just in time. Take that you Slytherin fool! He was feinting, you idiot! Well done, Harry!"  
  
The stadium was cheering again as Malfoy was carried away on a stretcher, leaving Harry free to look for the snitch alone. Ginny looked up at where he was circling once again. She smiled at him and he winked back.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession. The quaffle is with Bell. She's sprinting for the goal. She swerves to avoid a bludger, nice one! Creevey is waiting behind as back up. She shoots!"  
  
The stadium held their breath.  
  
"Saved by Slytherin keeper Nott. He passes to Zabini who drops it. Weasley with the quaffle. That's a bludger, Ginny! She passes to Bell, who drops it. And it's Parkinson with the quaffle, heading for the hoops. This is the first test of the match for Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley. Creevey is following close behind Parkinson who shoots... Excellent save, by keeper Weasley! Brilliant. So the score remains Gryffindor 20, Slytherin Nil. Potter's seen the snitch!"  
  
Harry was diving again, and this time it was definitely real. He zipped past the Gryffindor hoops and grasped the snitch which was hovering metres below Ginny's broom.  
  
"He's caught it! Potter's caught the snitch!"  
  
Madam Hooch's whistle blew.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" she shouted.  
  
Harry and his team sank to the ground and hugged each other.

* * *

Hours later, after Harry and Ginny had made an emergency trip to Hogsmeade for butterbeer and sweets, the whole of Gryffindor tower was partying. Harry had brought his gramophone down from the dormitory and was currently playing his mother's record.  
  
"What is this, Harry?" asked Katie Bell.  
  
"It's called the Thirtieth Flower," said Ginny, overhearing.  
  
"It's very good. I've never heard of it before," said Katie.  
  
"It's very old. Late seventies, I think," said Harry.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Seamus. "The girl who is singing."  
  
"Like it says on the cover," said Ginny. "Her name is Lily."  
  
"Like your mum, Harry," said Neville.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "She does a duet later on with a man. You'll find the part very interesting."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Most girls will be in tears," she said, with a small giggle.  
  
"Will you cry?" asked Neville.  
  
"Nah," she said. "I've heard it before."  
  
Harry put his arm around her and kissed her gently.  
  
"So, Neville," said Ginny. "Is there any girl that you like at the moment?"  
  
"Erm... well... I..." stammered Neville.  
  
"So, there is," said Ginny.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Harry.  
  
"L-Luna," said Neville, turning beet red.  
  
"Oh that's great," said Ginny. "She likes you too! She's been begging me to ask you if you like her for weeks."  
  
"Really?" asked Neville, his face brightening.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
"Cool," said Neville. "I'll ask her out tomorrow. Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"No problem," said Ginny, with a smile. "Sometimes people just need a push in the right direction."  
  
"See you later," said Neville, heading across the room to talk to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Will you be doing any more matchmaking this evening?" Harry asked Ginny with a smile.  
  
"No," said Ginny. "I think I'll save it for tomorrow."  
  
She laughed, and melted into Harry's next kiss.

* * *

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep it up. I like to know what you think. I know there hasn't been much excitement so far, but there will be in a few chapters from now, I think. Please review. 


	11. Chapter XI The Only Way

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

A/N Ok. I was getting a bit bored of my story, and I had a bad case of writer's block, so, I'm skipping from where I left off to Easter of Harry's sixth year. That seems like the best thing to do. That's when the story starts to move anyway, and the more I skip the sooner I get to the end of Harry's seventh year, when everything becomes clear. Sorry about the long wait, but I've been busy with school, and music exams, and expeditions. Please bear with me. I'm hoping to get more work done on this story over the next few days. Oh, and because chapter 11 was originally quite short, I've combined it with chapter 12, which was also short.

* * *

**Chapter XI: The Only Way**

* * *

It was the first day of the Easter holidays. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were about the only Gryffindors remaining in school. For the past few weeks the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been practising hard for their final match of the season, against Ravenclaw, so Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking forward to a couple of weeks of relaxation, even though Hermione was trying to force Ginny to revise for her OWLs, which were spiralling ever closer.

Dumbledore called Harry to his office for an urgent meeting about Voldemort.

"Sit down, Harry," said Dumbledore when Harry entered.

"What's happening, Professor?" asked Harry, nervously.

"The order has been informed by its spies that Voldemort plans to infiltrate Hogwarts," said Dumbledore gravely.

"Hogwarts?" Harry whispered hoarsely. "Why?"

"The reason is not clear, although one spy firmly believes that it is about one student only," said Dumbledore. "And that student is not you."

"Who else would Voldemort be concerned with?" asked Harry, not meaning to sound cocky.

"The one person whose death would destroy you," said Dumbledore.

The colour drained from Harry's face.

"No," he whispered. "Not… No!"

"He knows of your feelings, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "He knows that killing the one you love will hurt you more than any spell."

"But she doesn't deserve this," said Harry. "Why can't I just been a normal teenager? Why does Voldemort have to be after me? Why is it me who is destined to defeat him? Why does he have to get Ginny involved?"

Harry put his head in his hands.

"Ginny," he whispered.

He looked up.

"How can I save her?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

"Distance yourself from her," said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry stared at Dumbledore. His father's words were echoing in his head, _Don't ever let her go_.

"How can I do that?" said Harry, angrily. "How will he even know?"

"Voldemort has a spy, here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You must make sure that Draco Malfoy knows that you and Ginny are no longer together."

"She'll hate me forever," said Harry quietly.

He stood up and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

That night Harry asked Ginny to meet him in the astronomy tower. It was eight o'clock in the evening when they met. Harry checked the Marauders map to make sure that Malfoy was listening at the door, and sure enough, he was there.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry stood with his back to her. He couldn't look at her, if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"It's over between us, Ginny," said Harry, coldly.

"What?" gasped Ginny.

"It's over," Harry repeated.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"I don't love you," he said. "I never did."

"How could you?" shouted Ginny. "How could you lie to me?"

Angry tears slid down her cheeks. Harry's own eyes began to fill. He was hurting his love. He was hurting himself.

"I needed comfort," said Harry. "You were there."

"You used me?" Ginny whispered.

"Basically," said Harry cruelly. "But I've got bored of you now, so if you don't mind, could you please stay away from me."

"I hate you!" shouted Ginny.

She turned around and stormed away.

* * *

Later, in the common room, Harry and Ginny were both doing their homework. There were only about seven other people in the common room, and the only sounds that could be heard were the scratchings of many quills. Ginny was halfway through her Transfiguration essay when words began to appear on her parchment; words that she didn't write.

_Ginny_

Ginny stared at the words.

**What the hell?**

She wrote.

_It's Harry_

**Why should I believe you?**

_I can prove it _

**Go on then**

_I know about the time you got Ron grounded for throwing the cat in the river, even though it was you who did it_

Ginny stared at the parchment. Harry was the only person who knew about that.

**Ok, I believe you, but what the hell do you want? I thought you wanted to stay away from me**

_I need to explain something_

**You made yourself perfectly clear**

_No, that was just an act_

**And why should I believe you?**

_Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts, soon, and he's coming for you _

**What?**

_He knows how I feel about you, and how killing you would be the only way to get to me_

**I don't understand**

_I love you Ginny, more than anything, and Voldemort knows it. He's right. Killing you would be the easiest way to destroy me_

**That doesn't explain why you were so cruel earlier. Why couldn't you have told me this in person?**

_Voldemort's spy at Hogwarts, Malfoy, has been secretly following us since Halloween_

**And we didn't notice?**

_He's been watching from a distance. Anyway, he told Voldemort about us and Voldemort came up with a plan to get to you. Dumbledore told me this morning _

**So that's where you went **

_Yeah. Dumbledore said that the only way for me to protect you is to distance myself from you. I really hate this _

**It's not your fault, Harry, but I wish that it didn't have to be like this**

_So you don't hate me?_

**No. I understand now, but why couldn't you have told me before you did the 'Act'**

_Because your reaction needed to be real for the plan to work _

**Are you saying that I can't act?**

_Yes_

**I so wish I could hit you right now**

_That's the advantage of talking by parchment_

**How did you get this working, by the way? **

_It's a simple spell. I'll show you when we officially get back together_

**Who said we're unofficially back together?**

_Ginny _

**Oh, alright, we're back together**

_I love you_

**I love you too **

Ginny glanced across the room at Harry, who looked up also. Their eyes met for just a second, and Ginny knew that he meant it.

**Do you think the plan will work? **

_It had better, because I am not going through this for nothing_

**When is he supposed to be coming?**

_2 months _

**We have to be apart that long? **

_It sucks doesn't it? How will I manage without you?_

**You'll find a way, and so will I…Shit, Hermione's coming over. I have to go. I love you, Harry **

_I love you, Ginny_

The words disappeared from the parchment. Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down next to her friend.

"I heard what happened," said Hermione. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I'm fine. I understand why it had to happen."

"Well, you'd better tell that to your brother, because he's about to mash Harry to a pulp," said Hermione.

Ginny looked across the common room to where Ron had hold of Harry by the collar and was shouting so loud that the sound was incoherent.

"Ron," shouted Ginny.

Ron apparently didn't hear, because at that moment his right fist collided with Harry's jaw, again, and again, and again. People were beginning to gather around the fight, intrigued by what was happening. After about the sixth punch Harry's lip began to bleed. Ginny winced as the fist hit Harry for the seventh time.

"He really doesn't deserve this, Hermione," said Ginny.

"Stop it then," said Hermione. "I already tried, Ron won't listen to me."

Harry cried out as the eighth punch was so hard that he hit the floor with a crash. Parvati Patil ran over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Do something, Ginny," Parvati begged. "I've never seen Ron like this before."

"Neither have I," said Ginny.

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, both Harry and Ginny felt increasingly lonely. After talking to Ginny, Ron had forgiven Harry for what he said, and Harry had forgiven Ron for what he did. Ginny kept up her brave face while she was out in the busiest parts of the school, but at night, it was all she could do to hold back the tears.

Harry wasn't fairing much better. He got dirty looks in the corridors wherever he went. News of what he said to Ginny Weasley had travelled quickly, and almost every girl in the school had rallied together to make him pay. But the worst thing for Harry was the feeling that every day that passed brought him closer to the day when Voldemort would come. He was annoyed that Dumbledore had never informed him if the plan had worked or not, so he didn't know if he was dying inside for a particular reason or for no reason at all.

Six weeks had gone by and the dreaded date was almost within throwing distance when Ginny found a note on her pillow.

_Ginny – My One and Only,_

_I can't take his anymore. I miss you too much, and I had another nightmare yesterday. Voldemort knows that the break up isn't real. He's still coming for you and I don't know what to do. I need you to meet me in the DA room at 9 tonight. Please Ginny. I love you._

_Harry_

Ginny stared at the note, not sure whether it really was from Harry or not. She opened her trunk and took out the sneakoscope, which Hermione had given her for Christmas. She held it close to the letter and nothing began to whizz or scream, so Ginny felt that the letter was genuine. She looked at her watch. It was just before 9. She walked hurriedly out of the dormitory and through the common room. She ran around the school until she reached the Room of Requirement slightly out of breath. Just as the clock struck nine, Ginny turned the handle and entered.

She gasped. There was a large fire roaring on the wall to here left, there was an enormous, squashy couch facing it and a bouquet of roses was sitting on a table by the wall opposite the door.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad you like it," said Harry from behind her.

He pulled off the invisibility cloak and smiled at her.

"I've been to talk to Dumbledore," said Harry. "About my dream. He thinks that the best way of protecting you now is to never let you be alone. When you're not in class, you'll be with me. Always."

"Always?" said Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Ginny with a smile.

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," said Ginny.

They kissed again, gently at first, but slowly getting more heated and more passionate. Harry lay down on the couch and pulled Ginny on top of him.

"I'm ready, Harry," she whispered in his ear, before their lips met again.

Before either of the realised what was happening, both were lying together completely naked, and alone in a locked room…

* * *

The next day the whole of Hogwarts was in shock to find Harry and Ginny back together again, after all the hostility. Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione why they broke up in the first place. In the common room that night, while Harry and Ron were writing Potions essays, Ginny decided to talk to her best friend, Hermione.

"What happened last night, Ginny?" said Hermione. "Laura and Charlotte said that you didn't sleep in the dormitory."

"I was in the DA room," said Ginny.

"Alone?" asked Hermione.

"With Harry," said Ginny quietly.

"So what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well, the room looked beautiful, there was a large fire, and roses and it was so cosy, and the couch was so comfortable. When I went in he appeared from underneath the cloak and he told me what's going on with the Voldemort killing me situation, and then he kissed me," said Ginny.

"Is that all?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not finished yet," said Ginny. "So, anyway, we ended up lying on the couch with me on top of him, and then before I knew it, both of us were completely naked."

"Oh my God," said Hermione. "Did you – you know?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, grinning. "It was amazing. I was ready; I knew it. It's just the most amazing feeling. It was so perfect, everything's perfect at the moment."

Hermione hugged Ginny.

"I am so happy for you," said Hermione. "You did take precautions though, right?"

"Of course," said Ginny. "I'm not an idiot."

On the other side of the common room, Harry and Ron were packing away their things. Harry knew that he had to tell Ron, before he found out some other way. He knew he'd probably get beat up, but Ron was his best mate, and he was going to hide it.

"Ron," said Harry. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" said Ron.

"It's about Ginny and me," said Harry. "We – erm - we slept together last night."

Harry looked at Ron, anxiously, waiting for the first blow. Ron just stared at Harry, turning slightly pale.

"You shagged my sister?" said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"You didn't force her, did you?" said Ron.

"No!" said Harry. "Of course I didn't. I wouldn't do that to anybody, especially not Ginny. I love her too much to do that to her. She told me she was ready."

"Er, Harry," said Ron. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?" asked Harry, suddenly worried.

"Hermione and I have been sleeping together for about a month," said Ron.

"A month!" exclaimed Harry.

A shocked silence fell over the common room, and Harry looked over to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting together. Hermione had gone very, very red. She and Ginny crossed the common room and joined the boys.

"I can't believe you told him," hissed Hermione to Ron.

"He's my best mate," said Ron. "You're not telling me that Ginny didn't already know."

"Well – I – that's different!" said Hermione.

"It's really not," said Ginny.

"Oh, stay out of it," said Hermione.

"Did you tell him?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

"How did he take it?"

"Really well."

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and the two of them walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione to argue in peace.

* * *

A/N Well, that was it. What do you think? I'm hoping to get the next chapter up, before the Easter holidays finish. 49 days until the UK release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I really can't wait. Please review. I'll love you forever if you do. Thanks. 


	12. Chapter XII Becoming Rebels

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter XII: Becoming Rebels**

* * *

Voldemort paced up and down in a small dark room. It was less than an hour before the time of his planned attack on Hogwarts. It had recently come to his attention that one of his inner circle was a spy for Dumbledore, he just didn't know who. Voldemort was sure that the old fool knew of his plans to attack Hogwarts, but the Dark Lord had an old trick up his sleeve that would be sure to turn things in his favour.

"Wormtail!" he shouted.

The little man entered the room and knelt at Voldemort's feet.

"Yes, my Lord?" he said, nervously.

"Your left arm, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

Wormtail pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Voldemort reached out and touched it with his forefinger. Almost instantly twelve Death Eaters apparated to his side.

"Welcome my friends," said Voldemort, standing at the centre of their circle. "It is less than an hour until the time of attack, but there is something I must tell you. The plan which we have mulled over, amended and foolproofed over the last few months will never be executed."

There was a slight murmur among the ranks.

"We are not going to attack Hogwarts, for that is what Dumbledore's Order and the Ministry will be expecting. Instead, we are going to the Ministry of Magic, to launch our take over bid," said Voldemort. "Each of you is the leader of a division or Death Eaters, Dark Creatures, Dementors, or Civilians under the Imperious Curse – or not in some cases. You will order your divisions to the Ministry of Magic where their security ranks will be seriously depleted. Severus, do you have any information on how many will be remaining at the Ministry today?"

Snape stepped forward.

"Very few, my Lord," he said. "Fudge and some of the higher members of his office will be there, also the heads of most of the major departments. All the aurors are at Hogwarts, as well as all members of the Magical Law Enforcement department, and all others who work at the Ministry."

"So if we do take over at the ministry, who will be the highest ranking official still alive?" said Voldemort.

"The Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, Arthur Weasley," said Snape.

Voldemort laughed.

"Excellent," he said. "And what of Potter?"

"At Hogwarts, my Lord," said Snape. "He has been continuing with Occlumency over recent months and is having less visions. He will have no idea of your new plan."

"Wonderful," said Voldemort. "Now, we depart for the Ministry in exactly thirty-seven minutes. Now go, and pass on my instructions to your divisions."

The Death Eaters disapparated, all except Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort looked at the animagus.

"You know what I expect of you, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord," said Wormtail.

"You, and my newest recruits, fifty or so, will go to Hogwarts, just to distract the fools for long enough. They won't suspect right away that you are a decoy. If the chance so arises, take the Weasley girl, but do not go looking for her. Your main task is to distract Dumbledore, distract the aurors and distract Potter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Wormtail.

He disapparated.

Harry awoke after an interrupted nights sleep, to find the face of Ron standing over his bed, glaring at him.

"You know, Harry," said Ron. "It makes me very uncomfortable to hear you murmuring in your sleep. Even more so when your words refer to my baby sister."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh God, Ginny, yes, oh God," said Ron. "And I won't repeat anymore. It's not the kind of thing that I like to hear."

"Sorry," blushed Harry.

Ron grinned, then chucked a pillow at Harry.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Harry.

"You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't hurry up, and then you will suffer the wrath of my sister," said Ron, with a smile. "And between you and me that's not a good thing."

Harry held his wand steady with his right hand, whilst he clutched Ginny's hand in his left. Most Ministry employees, aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, the DA and many other students awaited nervously, positioned all over the castle and its grounds. They watched, flinching at every sound, every breath of someone else. They were waiting for an army of Death Eaters.

"No matter what happens, Ginny," whispered Harry. "Remember that I love you."

"Do not say your goodbyes, Harry!" she said firmly, although her eyes filled with tears. "I won't let them take you away from me."

Harry pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Death Eaters appeared everywhere, flying in on brooms and bursting through doors. Harry and Ginny were with Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher and Lupin in the Great Hall. Very quickly they were surrounded.

Jets of green and red light were shooting from all directions. Harry kept tight hold of Ginny, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and two Death Eaters hit the floor.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

Students, Teachers and Death eaters alike were falling rapidly. Wormtail spotted Harry and Ginny fighting together. He pointed his wand at the red head.

"Accio," he whispered.

Ginny could feel herself being pulled by some invisible force.

"Harry!" she shouted as her hand started to slip from his.

Harry looked frantically around to see who had cast the spell. His green eyes searched whilst he tried desperately to keep hold of Ginny. Just as her hand slipped fully from his, he found the Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" he cried.

Wormtail keeled over. Harry pulled Ginny close.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

Two hours later, Dumbeldore had tied up all the Death Eaters who had not escaped. Madam Pomfrey and some healers were tending to the injured. McGonagall and Hagrid were gently clearing the dead, although thankfully, there were not many. A young student sprinted through the doors and handed a note to Dumbledore, who after reading it dropped it on the floor.

"I have an announcement!" he shouted.

Every head turned to him in silence.

"The Ministry has been taken over. Everyone who remained there today was killed. The battle here was simply a diversion. Voldemort controls our Government. Those who fight against him are now considered to be rebels."

The colour drained from Ginny's face. She was sat on the floor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Percy," she whispered.

Ron's face was emotionless.

"I don't believe it," said Hermione. "How could he have managed it?"

"Almost everyone was here," said Harry. "The Ministry was unprotected and very few staff were there."

"V-Voldemort in control," said Hermione. "How will we cope?"

"Dumbledore will help us through," said Ron. "He'll find a way to defeat him. After all, if Dumbledore can't, who can?"

"Dumbledore will beat him," said Ginny. "He has too."

"Dumbeldore can't beat him," said Harry quietly.

"What?!" said Hermione. "Why?"

"There is only one person who can defeat him and neither can live while the other survives," continued Harry.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Ginny.

"The prophecy," said Harry quietly.

"But the prophecy was smashed," said Ron. "Neville told us."

"Dumbledore heard the prophecy. I heard what it said."

"What did it say, Harry?" asked Ginny, squeezing his hand.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not… and ether must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

* * *

**Later in the story:**

"Chrissie," said Ginny quietly. "Get the box of candles and give everyone one."

The little girl nodded and grabbed a box. Soon everyone held a lit candle in their hands.

"All of us here has lost someone close to us in the war," began Ginny. "What we will do is each of us will say a few words about the person or people we have lost and then blow out the candle. So Jonathan, will you go first?"

A fourth year boy on Ginny's left started to speak.

"My Dad was a great person. He was always very much against the Dark Arts, he did everything he could to stop them. He was a great Dad, too. He always had time for me, no matter how busy he was. I'll miss him so much."

The boy blew out the candle. A girl next to Jonathan spoke next.

"My aunty was an auror. She caught many Death Eaters after the first war and made a lot of enemies. She never gave up on anything and always fought for what was right. She is my inspiration."

She blew out the candle. Chrissie began to speak in a shaky voice.

"My sister, Lucy, left Hogwarts a few years ago. She was a Ravenclaw, like me, and always hated the Slytherins, at least the ones who supported You-Know-Who. She was very clever and did so well. She worked in the Ministry, in the Department of Law Enforcement. She was killed in the battle just outside of Hogsmeade."

Chrissie blew out her candle. The boy on her left spoke up.

"My mum wasn't your ordinary mum. She was always out there, fighting against the Death Eaters and working for Dumbledore. She tried so hard to make the world a better place for all of us to grow up in. She died trying. At least it's over now and she didn't die in vain. I love you, mum."

He blew out the candle. Colin Creevey spoke next.

"Some of our own seventh years have been lost. One of them, a great friend of mine, Dean Thomas, was taken by the Death Eaters as a prisoner along with the many others. He will be sadly missed especially his sense of humour. Good luck, mate. I'll see you soon."

Colin blew out his candle. A boy on his left spoke.

"My cousin, Karl was training to be an auror. He wanted nothing more than to be part of the action. He was like a big brother to me. I'll miss him a lot."

He blew out his candle. A first year girl spoke next.

"My Uncle worked for the ministry. It was his duty to go out and fight. He was the bravest person I knew."

She blew out her candle. Ron took a deep breath.

"My brother, Charlie loved the outdoors and he loved dragons even more than Hagrid. He worked for Dumbledore in fighting You-Know-Who and was crucial in recruiting members for the Order. Charlie was a great friend to me and my family, as well as and awesome brother."

He blew out the candle. Hermione's eyes glistened slightly as she began to speak.

"I've known Tonks for almost three years now. She was such a lively person, so friendly and clumsy. She was a metamorphmagus and we always had hours of fun watching her change her nose every few minutes. Our lives will feel quite empty without her laughter."

She blew out the candle. Ginny's was now the only candle left burning.

"I lit my candle today for the most famous wizard in the world, and yet somehow the least known. Everybody knew 'the Boy-Who-Lived' but very few people knew Harry, and nobody knew him like I did. Harry was a person, a wonderful caring person, who had been deprived of love throughout his childhood, but yet somehow had the strength and courage to go out and carry the whole world on his shoulders. All Harry ever wanted was a loving family, and we were his family. Hogwarts was his home. Harry wanted children that he could love the way he was never loved, he wanted to take his sons up in the air on a broom and hear them laughing and having a great time. Harry never wanted fame. Would you want fame if it cost you your parents? Harry lost almost everyone he ever loved, yet he still carried on and did his best to save the world. He did it. He defeated Voldemort. I love you Harry. I always have and I always will. One day I'll see you again and it will be like nothing has changed. I love you. I love you so much, and thank you for saving our lives. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Ginny blew out the candle. One tear slid gently down her cheek. Everyone in the room sat in silence.

* * *

A/N Have I confused you? If so then I have one small clue for you. Don't take it at face value. Try and read between the lines. Have I confused you more? Ah well, who cares. You'll just have to wait and see won't you.

So what, I can't write battles. That was a bad chapter, but hey, I finally finished it. Also, the story will be getting slightly better and faster after this. My main plot is building up now, but there's another year at Hogwarts to go first. I hope the preview made you want to read on, even if this chapter didn't.


	13. Chapter XIII The Summer

_O that 'twere possible,__  
After long grief and pain,__  
To find the arms of m true- love__  
Round me once agai!…__  
A shadow flits before me-__  
Not thou, but like to thee.__  
Ah God! that it were possible__  
For one short hour to see__  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us__  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter XIII: The Summer**

* * *

Dumbledore and the Order had decided to move Headquarters to Hogwarts, that way the children would be able to remain in the safest place available, Hogwarts Castle. After a long discussion, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Harry had decided that seeing as he would shortly turn seventeen he need no longer return to his Aunt, therefore he would be allowed to remain at school with his friends.

The last day of term came and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched from the main doors as the Thestral pulled carriages moved away towards the station. Harry took Ginny's hand as they walked inside.

"So basically, we have this entire castle to ourselves," Ron sad enthusiastically. "We can do anything we want. We could break into the Slytherin common room, or go and raid the kitchens or find where Snape stays and booby trap his bed…"

"Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Harry could get the Slytherin password," said Ron. "It would show up on the Marauder's Map."

"I'm not breaking into the Slytherin common room," said Harry. "We'll be contaminated."

Ginny giggled.

"Well, we have to do something," said Ron. "Otherwise we'll get bored. And no Hermione, I will not read any more damn books. I read enough during term time."

Hermione scowled.

"Maybe Dumbledore will get us something to do," said Ginny. "We can really do some proper exploring of the castle. There are parts of it that none of us have ever seen."

"That could be fun," said Harry. "You never know, we could find something that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Fred and George never found."

"That really would go down in the record books," said Ginny with a smile. "You know, I'm glad Flitwick left a bit of their swamp. It stops everyone from forgetting them."

"No one could forget them," said Hermione. "They're a legend."

"We could set some traps for the Slytherins," said Ron.

"Ron, will you shut up about the Slytherins!" hissed Hermione.

"You've got to admit that it would be fun to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle covered in some disgusting goop," said Ginny.

"I think we should do something big like that," said Harry. "The biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen. But we can't do it yet. We'll have to leave it until the last few days. We don't want Filch to find it."

"Good point," said Ron.

"Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," said Ginny when they reached the fat lady.

The portrait opened and they all clambered inside.

"I love your password, Ron," said Harry with a grin.

"I figured I could go wild over the summer," he said.

"What are these?" asked Hermione from over by the fireplace.

Four large parcels were sitting on the hearth rug. Hermione picked up a note from on top of them.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_I thought these would liven up your summer a bit._

"Who are they from?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked at the slanted green writing.

"Dumbledore," he said.

Each picked up their labelled package. Hermione had been given an enormous, but blank book, entitled Modern Legends of Hogwarts. She grinned widely.

"Looks like Fred and George will be immortalised after all," said Ginny.

Ron opened his package next to find 200 editions of Quidditch magazines and Chudley Cannons books.

"That'll keep him quiet for weeks," said Harry.

He opened his package next to find a sample of every product that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had ever made. Some of them were deemed too dangerous to be sold.

"Hogwarts Legends book, here we come," grinned Ron.

Ginny was last to open her package. Once she had finally dug her way through the cardboard she found a beautiful acoustic guitar, with a book called 'Teach yourself Guitar' written with both Tab and Music. She also found a bag containing about 100 plectrums. She ran her fingers gently over the strings.

"I've always wanted a guitar," she said. "Mum and Dad could never afford one though."

She grinned widely.

"We're gonna have some fun this summer," said Harry.

"Loads of fun," agreed Ginny.

* * *

A week later Molly Weasley had entered Gryffindor tower to check on the children. They were all sharing one dormitory, as it seemed pointless to separate them. She was not prepared for what she found.

Ginny was lying in Harry's arms, both of them wearing nothing but each other and drenched in sweat. They were whispering softly to each other when they heard it.

"GINEVRA ALEXANDRA WEASLEY! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Mrs Weasley bellowed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Ron and Hermione sat upright in their beds as Ginny and Harry hastily covered themselves up with their sheets.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on you and it's a good thing I did," said Mrs Weasley angrily. "Both of you get some clothes on and meet me down in the common room."

She stormed out of the dorm. Harry grabbed a T-shirt, some boxers and pants and through them on. Ginny chucked one of Harry's shirts around her shoulders and fastened a few buttons after putting on her underwear. He grabbed her hand and fearfully headed down to the common room.

"This is absolutely disgraceful!" shouted Mrs Weasley the second they arrived. "You are only sixteen years old! Both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Harry looked at the floor. Mrs Weasley was like a mother to him, and he had gone and slept with her daughter. He felt really bad, like he had somehow betrayed her trust.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley," he began.

"Sorry?" shouted Mrs Weasley. "You take my daughter's innocence and all you can say is sorry?"

"I…" Harry started.

"It takes two people to tango, you know Mum," interrupted Ginny. "You can't blame Harry. It was my decision too."

Mrs Weasley stared at her daughter.

"I can't even bare to look at you, Ginny," she said. "You're not the person I thought you were. I didn't bring you up for this."

"I think that's a bit harsh, Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "Ginny's a wonderful person. She's kind and clever. She always tries to see the best in people and helps anyone who needs it. She works hard at everything she does, and listens if you just need to talk, and knows when you just need silence. You have to understand, Mrs Weasley, that I love Ginny. I love her with all my heart and I would never, never let anything bad happen to her. I will protect her with my life."

Mrs Weasley was silent for a moment.

"Ginny?" she asked quietly.

"I love him, Mum," she whispered, her eyes glistening slightly. "I love him so much. I know that he would never hurt me, and never let anything hurt me. We understand each other, and Harry needs someone who understands him."

Mrs Weasley looked from Ginny to Harry and then back to Ginny.

"I will let this drop, for now," she said the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. "Just promise that you'll take precautions, alright."

"Of course," said Ginny. "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Mothers don't like to admit it when their daughters are growing up," Mrs Weasley said with a sigh. "For years now I've never seen you with anyone but Harry, and I'm glad that you're happy. Just don't let me catch you again."

"Ok, Mum," said Ginny.

She gave her Mum a hug. Harry stood back looking a bit embarrassed. Mrs Weasley held out her arm to him and he joined the hug, if a little awkwardly.

"Now off with you," said Mrs Weasley. "And get some sleep."

She walked out through the portrait hole and Ginny turned to Harry.

"Well, that was embarrassing," she laughed.

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

He grinned down at her beautiful face and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione headed down to the small room outside the Great Hall (the one where Harry and the other Triwizard Champions went when they were first chosen) where a large table had been placed and was being used as the dining room, as it seemed stupid to use the Great Hall for so few people. Harry blushed slightly when he saw Mrs Weasley staring at he and Ginny. They took seats next to each other and moved them closer together.

"I trust you all slept well," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry glanced at Ginny.

"Yes sir," he said quietly.

Dumbledore chuckled. Remus Lupin entered the room.

"I have some bad news," he said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yesterday there were five attacks on muggles all in Hermione's home town," he said. "We think that they were looking for her."

"Are my parents alright?" she asked, her face turning white.

"The Death Eaters found your house," said Lupin quietly. "There's nothing left. Your parents we rushed to hospital but were pronounced dead upon arrival. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him, speechless.

"They were looking for me," she whispered. "It's all my fault."

Ron put her arms around her and hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.. Harry stared down into his plate. It wasn't Hermione's fault, it was his. If Hermione wasn't his friend then she would never have been targeted. He was putting his friends in danger. Ginny touched his arm.

"It's not your fault, Harry," she whispered, kissing his shoulder lightly.

Harry shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"She's right, Harry," said Lupin. "Hermione's a powerful and formidable witch. They would have gone after her whether she was your friend or not. We just have to be thankful that Hermione wasn't there, or else we would have lost her too."

Hermione lifted her tear-streaked face and looked at Harry.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry," she said. "It's V-voldemort who did this, not you."

He got up out of his chair and hugged her.

"I guess we're both orphans now," she said. "At least I finally know how you feel."

"No," said Harry. "It's worse for you. I was too young to remember my parents, but you'll miss them everyday and remember all the love they gave you.

"You're wrong, Harry," said Hermione. "That's better than remembering nothing."

Harry sat back down and the adults left the four teenagers alone.

Later, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting in a large armchair with Ginny curled up in his lap. Hermione was sobbing slightly in Ron's arms whilst he was valiantly trying to comfort her. Harry and Ginny were going over all of their Defence Against the Dark Arts projects from the last year.

"We got top marks on the one about you," said Ginny.

"I really don't find it surprising, seeing as I was the one telling the stories," said Harry.

"I did all the writing though," said Ginny.

"That's because you work harder than me," said Harry with a brief smile.

He kissed her gently. She through the parchment onto the floor and snuggled further into Harry's arms.

"How're you holding up, Hermione?" she asked gently.

"It's just awful," she said. "Knowing that they're not coming back."

"I wish I could tell you that it will be ok," said Harry. "But it won't. All I know is that it will hurt less everyday, but the pain never really goes away."

"I'm just glad that you three are here," Hermione said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We're not going anywhere," said Ron. "Right, Harry?"

"Right," said Harry, slightly less confidently.

"I'm tired," said Hermione. "Will you come with me, Ron? I don't want to be alone."

Ron nodded. He took her hand and the two went upstairs.

"I hope she'll be ok," said Ginny.

"Hermione's strong," said Harry. "She'll get through it. She's stronger than I am, and I got through it."

"Eventually," said Ginny.

"It didn't take that long," said Harry indignantly.

Ginny looked up into his eyes.

"Of course not," she whispered, just seconds before their lips met.

Harry kissed her energetically and passionately, their bodies inching ever closer. He slid his hands up her T-shirt and moved them slowly higher up her chest, gradually taking the T-shirt with them. He lifted it off over her head, and felt her hands moving towards the fastening of his trousers.

"Ginny," he whispered, taking his lips of hers for just a second. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," she said.

She moaned softly as he kissed her neck. After a couple of seconds of fidgeting Harry's trousers were lying on the floor just next to Ginny's T-shirt. He touched his lips to hers again with even more passion than the last time.

* * *

A week later at breakfast Ginny opened with excitement the envelope containing her OWL results. Harry, Ron and Hermione peered over her shoulder as she unfolded the parchment.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What did she get?" asked Mrs Weasley bustling over.

"Twelve," said Ron.

"Twelve!" squealed Mrs Weasley. "This calls for a celebration."

"You bet it does," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny grinned, but didn't have time to reply as she was engulfed by her mother.

"Mum," she wheezed. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," said Mrs Weasley. "I think a special breakfast is in order. I'll get Dobby to make you a fry up."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something about SPEW but decided against it. Fred and George appeared a few moments later and after hearing the news began conjuring streamers, silly string and party poppers and letting them off.

"Honestly, you two," said Mrs Weasley, surveying the instant mess.

Afterwards Harry and Ginny went outside for a walk by the lake. They lay down underneath the tree from Snape's memory and cuddled up to each other.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I've never really thought about it," said Ginny. "There's been so much going on recently, it's difficult to think of anything else. I suppose I'd perhaps like to be an auror. What about you?"

"An auror is the only thing that I've ever really considered," said Harry. "But I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, after all this is over, and if I win, I'll probably of had enough of Dark Wizards to last me a lifetime," he explained.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I have to agree with you there."

"I wouldn't mind coming back here and teaching for a few years," he said. "To pass on what I've learned, and to stop children forgetting what we lost so that they could be free. And of course, they maybe one other reason for me coming back straight after leaving."

"I would never have thought you would be expecting to miss Snape that much," laughed Ginny.

"No," said Harry. "But we have become increasingly close."

Ginny giggled.

"Snape isn't who I'm talking about," Harry said, gazing at her.

"So who are you talking about?" asked Ginny, feigning confusion.

"I think you know," whispered Harry.

He stroked her cheek with his hand and slowly moved forward to kiss her.

"I think that may have cleared it up," said Ginny, with a smile after they broke apart.

They moved slightly apart, needing air. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

Harry simply stared at the lake.

"You miss him don't you?" said Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Summer is almost as bad as Christmas," he said. "I miss the letters that he used to write to me. When everyone else was hinting to me what was going on, teasing me almost, he just wrote exactly what I needed to hear to keep me from getting too frustrated. It's just so hard to think that he's gone."

"He's not really gone though," said Ginny. "Those that we love are never really gone. So long as you remember him, he'll always be with you."

Harry pulled Ginny close again.

"What would I do with out you?" he whispered. "I need you so much."

Ginny hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," said Harry.

* * *

_Harry walked across the field and sat down on the bench._

_"How're you doing, Harry?" asked Sirius, joining him._

_"Better," said Harry._

_"How's it going with Ginny?" he asked. "You're not still trying to push her away are you?"_

_"No," said Harry. "I couldn't cope without her."_

_"I knew, didn't I?" said Sirius with a grin._

_"Yeah, you said it," said Harry. "When we're apart I feel like I'm suffocating."_

_"That's called love mate," said Sirius._

_Harry's cheeks coloured._

_"Now, Padfoot," came the voice of James Potter. "Stop giving Harry advice on love. We all know that you don't know the meaning off the word."_

_Harry chuckled. Sirius turned around and childishly stuck his tongue out at James._

_"So, you having a good summer, Harry?" asked James sitting down on Harry's other side._

_"It's not so bad," said Harry. "Hermione's having a rough time though, but you'd expect that."_

_James nodded._

_"She's strong is Hermione," said Sirius. "She can cope with anything ten times better than you can."_

_He poked Harry's arm._

_"Hey!" exclaimed Harry._

_"Padfoot," said James almost warningly._

_"Look at lil' Prongsie trying to be the responsible daddy," laughed Sirius._

_"He's doing a better job than you," said Lily Potter approaching from behind Sirius._

_She was grinning as she squashed onto the bench next to James._

_"I never was the responsible one," said Sirius._

_"Neither was James," said Lily. "Until he became Head Boy that is."_

_"Do you know who'll be Head Boy and Head Girl in your year, Harry?" asked James._

_"Hermione without a doubt," said Harry. "I don't care who the Head Boy is as long as it's not Malfoy. Actually, I hope it's Ron."_

_"Malfoy's not giving you any trouble is he?" asked Sirius._

_"No," said Harry. "He's been pretty quiet this year. It's probably because we put his dad in Azkaban last year."_

_"And how's Ginny?" asked Lily._

_"Ginny's fine," said Harry, his eyes lighting up with the coming of his favourite topic of conversation. "She's just got her Owl results."_

_"What did she get?" asked Lily._

_"Twelve OWLs," said Harry. "Most of them O's as well. She got E's in Divination and Astronomy, but other than that she got Outstanding."_

_"That's as good as Lily got," said James._

_"She's clever," said Harry. "But the annoying thing is that she hardly seems to do any work. Hermione got good grades but she spent hours working. Ginny did very little and did just as well."_

_"She's lucky then," said James._

_"Nah," said Harry. "I'm the lucky one."_

_James ruffled Harry's hair, Lily threw her arms around him almost in tears and Sirius looked on in amusement._

_"We have to be going now, Harry," said James after a few minutes._

_"But you just got here," said Harry._

_"I know, but we'll be back again soon," said Lily._

_"We'll be here whenever you need us," said Sirius. "Just remember what Ginny said."_

_Harry nodded and watched as James, Sirius and Lily faded away into the mist. _

* * *

The last evening of the summer holidays found Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione sitting in a circle in the Gryffindor common room. They had just completed setting up their plan to prank the Slytherins. With the help of the master pranksters that had created a web of spells over the doorway to the Slytherin common room, which meant that when a student either entered or exited the common room they would be turned into ferrets of varying colours, and no matter what counter curses were performed the transformation would remain for one hour, and the spell web could not be removed until the first of November. Fred and George were only sorry that they couldn't stay behind to see the outcome.

The six were collectively singing songs whilst Ginny played them on her guitar. The twins had dug up some firewhiskey from somewhere and they were all drinking quite a bit so all of them were getting drunk. After singing and playing an energetic version of Green Day's Basket Case, Harry and Ginny fell backwards and disregarding their companions began to snog each other senseless.

"Hey!" shouted Fred.

"Harry! Ginny!" shouted George.

"Hey!" shouted Ron.

Fred grabbed a stick and prodded Harry.

"Get your tongue out of our sister's throat," he said.

Harry and Ginny turned deep shades of red, and were muttering apologies when the three Weasley boys cracked up laughing. This caused Ginny to Bat Bogey Hex the lot of them and soon, childish hexes were being hurled left, right and centre.

* * *

A/N Aren't you proud of me? I got another chapter done so soon. I have been very very busy of late so I've been struggling for time to write this fiction, but don't worry. I'm not giving up on it. The best part is yet to come and I'm looking forward to writing it. I'm glad I confused you with my story preview I was hoping too. I'm sorry about killing off Hermione's parents but it had to be done. I won't kill anyone important. That has now possibly confused you more. I don't know. Anyway, I will try to cover Harry's seventh year in three or four chapters so I can start on the main part of my story. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. I love to know what you think. Thank you! 


	14. Chapter XIV The Winter Term

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter XIV: The Winter Term**

* * *

Three weeks into the new term, each member of the Slytherin house was still continually transforming into ferrets. Unfortunately for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall hadn't taken long to figure out who was behind the most memorable prank in Hogwarts history. The four Gryffindors had been heavily punished, but they got the impression that Dumbledore wasn't really that angry with them as the twinkle in his eyes had become much more pronounced.

On the fourth Monday since term had started, Ginny had a message from Dumbledore saying that he needed to see her immediately in his office. Confused and slightly worried, Ginny skipped her potions lesson to head straight for the Headmaster's study.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore when she entered.

She sat down in the chair opposite the old man.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said.

"Yes, Ginny," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

"Is it about Harry? Is he okay? Is Voldemort after him?" Ginny asked very quickly.

Dumbledore put his hand up to stop her.

"It's not about, Harry," he said.

"My brothers, my Mum and Dad?" she said.

"No," said Dumbledore quietly. "I'm afraid it's about you."

"What about me?" Ginny asked, her face draining of its colour.

"Do you remember last year, when you were ill?" Ginny nodded slowly.

"Madam Pomfrey has been working with the healers at St. Mungo's ever since to discover exactly what caused it," said Dumbledore.

"Am I dying?" interrupted Ginny.

"And they have finally found the poison which caused your sudden illness," he continued, ignoring her question. "It is a very old, and very dark potion called 'Mortus Maximus'. This potion is very rare and the effects are somewhat unknown, however after weeks of research, Healer Smethwyck has found that the potion has several ways of killing its victims. The first way is fast, it needs only twenty four hours to act. If we had not got to you when we did, then you would have died. The second way it kills is in a way worse. It stays in the bloodstream. There is no true antidote. The ones Madam Pomfrey used did not clear your blood properly. There will still be traces of the potion there."

"I don't understand," said Ginny.

"The poison then multiplies in your blood, spreading to your muscles, organs and finally to your heart. When the poison reaches the heart, it infects all of the blood in your body, spreading its evil throughout you. Over time you would gradually grow weaker until you wouldn't be able to stand, to move or even to breathe," said Dumbledore.

"How can you stop it?" asked Ginny, the cold hand of fear creeping around her heart.

"The only way is to remove the poison from your blood before it reaches your heart," said Dumbledore.

"How long will it take to spread to my heart?" asked Ginny.

"A year," said Dumbledore. "But the third way it kills is the one we most need to worry about. It begins the same way as the second by spreading to your heart, however, because of your close bond with Harry, I fear the poison will not only infect you, but also infect Harry."

"No," whispered Ginny. "Not Harry, he has been through too much. How can I stop it infecting him?"

"It may not infect him, that is more of a guess on my part, judging by what you share," said Dumbledore. "But in answer to your earlier question, Miss Weasley, yes, you are dying."

Ginny gulped slightly.

"How long?" she asked.

"I'm not giving up on you yet," said Dumbledore. "I'm hoping that love may save your heart, or at least, a selfless act in the name of love. If you can't be saved, then you will live three more years."

"You said earlier that if the poison was removed from my blood before a year had gone by then I would be alright," said Ginny.

"But I also told you there is no antidote," said Dumbledore.

"Why did they do this to me?" she asked.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters, realised that love would be the strength Harry needed to win, but they didn't understand it. They believed that killing you would destroy the extra strength, but in truth it would have made it even stronger," said Dumbledore.

"What am I going to tell Harry?" said Ginny. "It'll destroy him."

"What about you, Ginny?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think it has properly sunk in yet," she said. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

"No," said Dumbledore. "But I will be writing to them as soon as you leave."

"I think I should go," said Ginny. "I have Defence Against the Dark Arts in a few minutes, and we have duelling practice today."

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "What do you think of Professor Bicycle (yes, that is the same joke name as on JK Rowling's website. I couldn't think of anything else)?"

"He's no Professor Moody," said Ginny. "But we're doing okay. The DA is most helpful though."

"I'm sure it is," said Dumbledore.

Ginny stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you for telling me, Professor," she said.

She opened the door and left the room.

* * *

It what seemed to be no time at all, Halloween arrived. As had happened the previous year, Dumbledore had organised a Ball to try and lift the students' morale. News of attacks and loss was a daily occurrence now. Many families were suffering money crisis, because of deaths and Voldemort controlling the community and the money flow. People found it difficult to smile, the prank on the Slytherins barely even caused a smirk anymore. Harry became more and more depressed as the days went on, blaming himself for the hardships of the wizarding world. Ginny could not bring herself to tell him of her condition and so remained strong, even though she could feel herself weakening physically, her resolve grew stronger. She had to pull through, for Harry.

The night of the Ball, Ginny dressed in the pure white robes, which Fred and George had given her for her previous birthday. She fixed her hair to lie in elegant curls around her shoulders and she magically fastened an array of tiny white roses amongst the tresses.

When Harry first saw her enter the common room, he thought he saw an angel. She was so beautiful, he could almost not believe that she was human.

"Ginny," he breathed, taking her hand. "You are so beautiful."

He bent down to kiss her gently. He had grown recently to the eight of 6' 2", whilst Ginny remained at a petite 5' 4". But to Harry, she was perfect, down to every last freckle.

"Thank you," said Ginny when he broke away. "And I must say you don't look so bad yourself."

Harry smiled a brief smile, which in itself was a rare sight. Ginny smiled in return.

* * *

As autumn faded into winter, Christmas, and of course Ginny's birthday drew nearer. She would be seventeen and of age. Harry spent hours pouring over endless catalogues trying to decide on the perfect gift, before he eventually found it.

On the morning of December sixteenth, 1997, Harry presented the small box to her wrapped in silver paper and fastened with a white silk ribbon. Ginny opened the box to find a necklace.

"It's white gold," Harry explained. "With diamonds. It's a trilogy pendant. The top diamond, which is the smallest is our past, the middle one is our present, and the third, the largest is our future."

Ginny grinned.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

She through her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"I love you, so much," she said, when she let go.

"Here," said Harry. "Let me put it on for you."

He took the necklace in his hand and put it around her neck before flicking the clasp shut. Ginny took the pendant in between her fingers and touched the surface of the diamonds.

"This must have cost you a fortune," said Ginny.

"You're worth it," said Harry.

She smiled and kissed him again. Yet the sight of the largest stone, the stone meaning future made her sad. She needed to tell him.

* * *

Two days later, Harry and Ginny sat together in the almost deserted common room. Most students had left for the Christmas holidays and those that remained had long gone to bed. The couple sat in silence, a warm and welcoming silence, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Harry," said Ginny, quietly, shifting her head slightly on his shoulder.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"I'm dying, Harry," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, the panic inside him rising.

"I'm ill. There is poison in my blood, spreading throughout my body, slowly killing me from the inside," she said, as gently as she could.

"No," said Harry, staring at her. "You're seventeen, you're perfect."

"No," said Ginny. "I found out three months ago. There is no antidote."

"How?" asked Harry, his throat dry and his eyes stinging.

"Last year," said Ginny, sitting up. "Somehow, the Death Eaters poisoned me. Do you remember when I was ill, last October?"

Harry nodded.

"It was then," said Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked.

"I needed some time to come to terms with it myself and there was so much going on," she said. "I didn't think you needed any more worry than you already had."

"You should still have told me!" shouted Harry, jumping up.

"I didn't want you treating me like I was broken!" shouted Ginny, standing up to face him. "I didn't want people to weird around me."

"Including me?"

"Especially you!" shouted Ginny. "I love you, Harry. "There is nothing more important to me than you, nothing! I just didn't want you blaming yourself for one more thing."

"Why now? Why not in a few weeks time?"

"Things are pretty quiet at the moment, and I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I needed you to know, to help me through all this. I need you to be my angel, Harry, just like I've been your angel."

Harry softened and took a step towards her.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"To death," said Ginny.

Harry could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"It's not funny," said Harry.

Ginny moved up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm scared of not being with you," she whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her as they both cried, there tears mingling and the souls intertwining.

"That's never going to happen, Ginny," said Harry. "I love you."

* * *

A/N "I Must not kill Harry or Ginny. I Must not kill Harry or Ginny. I Must not kill Harry or Ginny." You know, sometimes it's just too tempting to add a bit more tragedy to their lives. First I give you a preview of Ginny mourning Harry's death, then I tell you of Ginny's fatal illness. I must say that I'm surprised nobody's sent me any death threats yet, seeing as I promised you that no one would die. Actually though, I haven't broken any promises yet. Anyway, two more chapters and then I promise that everything will all start to become clear. I'm almost there. I'm a bit stuck on ideas for the next two terms, but after that I know exactly what's going to happen. Please keep reading. I promise it's going to get much better. Please review, I like to know what you think. 


	15. Chapter XV Leaving

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

A/N This is a considerable time jump now to May, 1998. It is just after the seventh years have taken their NEWT exams. The wizarding world has lived in chaos for the past few months, and the community is preparing for what they hope will be the final battle.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Leaving**

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat together in Dumbledore's office. The old man sat silently opposite them, watching intently their puzzled faces.

"Tomorrow," he began. "The all seventh years who wish to fight will join hundreds of wizards and witches in the final campaign against Voldemort. Battles will be taking place across the country, so Harry you will need to be prepared to apparate at a moments notice to wherever Voldemort will be."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"What about me?" asked Ginny. "I want to come. I want to fight."

"You're not strong enough," said Harry.

"I don't care," she said. "I promised that I'd be at your side."

"Harry is right, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "Not that it makes any difference. I have a special task for you, here at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"All of the teachers and staff here at the school will be leaving to fight," he explained. "This means that students will be unsupervised, and with all the seventh years gone, that leaves sixth years as the oldest. After consulting with the staff, I have decided that you would be the best person to lead the school through what can only be described as its darkest hour. You will be able to run the school as you like. I only ask one thing. Make sure that they know how to fight, in case they have to defend themselves."

"Why me?" asked Ginny.

"Because you're strong," said Dumbledore. "Not physically any more, but mentally. You have the courage to keep smiling when there is nothing to smile about. You have the will to keep fighting, even though your illness does not allow it. You have enough love in your heart for no evil ever to penetrate you and you have the intelligence to know and do what is right for the world and not for yourself."

"There is no one better than you, Ginny," said Harry.

"I don't know if I can do it," said Ginny. "How can I stand before the students and say to them with confidence that we will come through the war and that their loved ones will return to them, when I don't know it? How will I be able to stand there and say to them not to be afraid, when I am so afraid that I will never see you, or my brothers, or my parents ever again? How will I be able to break the news of death and failure to them?"

"You will find a way, Ginny," said Harry, squeezing her hand. "I know you will."

"I just don't think I have the strength," she whispered.

"But you'll find it," said Dumbledore. "Just like you found the strength to cope with your experiences in your first year, and just like you found the strength to cope with your illness. I am putting my faith in you, Ginny, and I know that you won't let me down."

* * *

The next day came quickly, too quickly. Some of the aurors had arrived at the castle, to escort those who were going to fight away from the castle. Barriers had been constructed halfway down the school drive, to stop anyone from leaving who wasn't supposed to leave. Students had assembled behind the barriers to see off their heroes. Ginny stood by the barrier with Harry clinging tightly to her. He and the rest of the seventh years stood on the other side of the barrier with the aurors who had come to meet them. They were leaving to go to fight the war.

"I wish I could come too," said Ginny.

The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"You have to stay here. You have a job to do, Ginny," Harry whispered, his own eyes stinging.

"I love you, Harry," whispered Ginny.

"I love you too."

"Come back to me, Harry."

"I will, I promise."

"I won't be able to live without you."

"You won't have to. I'll come back, no matter what."

"Two-thousand miles, right Harry?"

"Two-thousand miles."

"Seventh years!" shouted Kingsley Shacklebolt. "It is time to leave."

"Ginny, when I get back, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny stared at him struck dumb. Before she could answer, Harry was pulled away by one of the security men. Ginny grasped his hand until she could no longer reach. The tears fell fast and freely now. Harry and the others reached the end of the path.

"HARRY!" shouted Ginny.

He turned at the sound of his name.

"YES!"

He grinned at her, and lifted his arm up to wave. She raised her hand as the group disappeared through the gates, and Ginny, not knowing if she would ever see him again, wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face the students now in her control.

"Ok, everyone," she shouted. "Could you all go into the Great Hall and take your seats? I would like to fill you in on the arrangements for the next few weeks."

* * *

Ginny stood at the staff table, with seven other sixth years beside her.

"As you all know, Professor Dumbledore has left me in charge of the school during his absence, and as all the teachers are gone there will be no lessons."

A small cheer broke out.

"However, that doesn't mean that you will be spending your time by doing nothing. I have chosen leaders from each house who will help me lead sessions of various kinds, which I hope that you will enjoy. From Gryffindor house, there will be myself, Colin Creevey and Susan Reynold. From Ravenclaw, I have chosen Luna Lovegood and Andrew Williams. From Hufflepuff, there will be Alex Puckle and Jennie King and from Slytherin, George White and Kelly Murphy. These leaders will help me take sessions with mixed groups. Now, for the first week, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years and second years will be led by Luna Lovegood and Alex Puckle; Gryffindor and Slytherin first and second years will be led by Colin Creevey and Kelly Murphy; Ravenclaw and Slytherin third years and fourth years will be led by George White and Andrew Williams; Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third and fourth years will be led by Jennie King and Susan Reynold; Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fifth years will join George's group and Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth years will join Jennie's group. I will visit each group every session and will plan out each session. There will be a room list on the door to the Great Hall tomorrow. Next week the groups will change, so you will have to interact with members of a different house to this week. Seating arrangements in the Great Hall will be as follows: house tables will be abolished. The room will be filled with small four person tables. At each table there will be a red chair, a yellow chair, a green chair and a blue chair. Red chairs will only allow Gryffindors to sit on them, yellow will only allow Hufflepuffs, green will allow Slytherins and blue will allow Ravenclaws. Mealtimes will be stricter than usual. Breakfast will be from 9am until 9:45am. Lunch will be from 12:25pm until 1:15pm and supper will be from 6pm until 7pm. During those times, no one will leave the Great Hall. Common rooms and dormitories will only be used between 10pm and 9am. Certain rooms of the school will be set up as recreational rooms, but they will be accessible to everyone, and I will be keeping an eye on them to make sure that they don't become makeshift house common rooms. Professor Trelawneys Divination Classroom will become a quiet room, for anyone who just wishes to sit and think, or simply be alone. Every evening I will be there between 7:15pm and 8:15pm for anyone who wishes to talk. One session a day will be devoted to learning defensive spells, which I hope you will never need to use. This session will take place here in the Great Hall with everybody together. Sessions will end at 6pm, but I will organise evening activities that will be fun and enjoyable, these will take place each evening between 8:30pm and 10pm. They will consist of games, singing, story telling, etc."

The students remained silent listening to her every word.

"I know that this is not an easy time, for anyone. And I know that we are all worried about the outcome of the battle, but we need to make our best efforts here at Hogwarts, so that this is a happy place for our teachers and seventh years to return home to. We have a unique opportunity to unite the houses, something which hasn't been done for over a thousand years. We can really make a difference. If we remain strong within these walls, and we work as a single unite, this castle will never fall, and dark magic will never penetrate it."

Ginny paused.

"I expect you all her for 6 this evening, for your meal. The house tables will remain as they are today. All new rules will be in place starting tomorrow."

Ginny sat down and the students filed out of the hall.

* * *

A/N And I'm into the main story. There will be one or two chapters about Ginny's leadership, and then it's on to the plot bunny that started this whole story. Hopefully I'll be nearly finished by the end of my summer holidays. But, I must warn you to be prepared for a few tragedies. Will there be a happy ending? Unless I get too carried away with my love of tragic fics, then yes, there will be. However, don't get your hopes up. 


	16. Chapter XVI Ginny's Leadership

_O that 'twere possible, _

_After long grief and pain, _

_To find the arms of my true- love _

_Round me once again!... _

_A shadow flits before me- _

_Not thou, but like to thee. _

_Ah God! that it were possible _

_For one short hour to see _

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us _

_What and where they be. _

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**Chapter XVI: Ginny's Leadership **

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were met with a very different sight as they entered the Great Hall. The house tables had been removed and, as Ginny Weasley had told them, only one person of each house could sit at each table. The students quickly found seats, to be ready for breakfast at 9. Ginny Weasley, from her sat at the staff table, watched how they were all getting on.  
  
At a table, not too far from the staff table a Hufflepuff girl and a Ravenclaw girl were talking about Ginny.  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledore gave the job to her?" said the Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"It's because she's Harry Potter's girlfriend isn't it?" said the Ravenclaw.  
  
"She's good at fighting though, Harriet," said the Hufflepuff. "She was one of the best in the DA."  
  
"Then why didn't she go to fight then?" asked Harriet.  
  
"Because she's the only person in the school capable of running it," said the Gryffindor girl. "Ginny is a really cool person, and she's great fun. These will be the best few weeks that we spend here at Hogwarts."  
  
Harriet glared at her.  
  
"What ever you say," she muttered, but shut up as a Slytherin boy joined them.  
  
Once everyone had eaten their breakfast, Ginny stood to inform them of the day's sessions.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," she said. "I hope you all slept well. The arrangements for today will be as follows: Luna Lovegood's group will go to the Transfiguration classroom, Colin Creevey's group will go to the Arithmancy classroom, George White's group will go the Astronomy classroom, and Susan Reynold's group will go to the Charms classroom. The recreational rooms are as follows: the Room of Requirement, the unused Dungeon, the Muggle studies classroom, and the Staff Room. The first session will begin at ten o'clock and last for one hour. There will then be a ten minute break until the second session. The second session will end five minutes before lunch begins. After lunch there will be a one hour session until 2:15, followed by a fifteen minute break. After break we will have our defence session here in the Great Hall. This will last until 4:30. There will then be a fifteen minute break followed by the final session which will end at quarter to six. Supper is at 6. I will tell you later about the evening's arrangements. Your leaders will remind you of times and breaks throughout the day. Todays sessions are: Getting to know you, Liasons with Muggles, Inside a Hero, Defence and finally Reflections. I hope you all enjoy your day."  
  
She sat down, and a bell rang signalling the end of breakfast.

* * *

The first two sessions went very smoothly. Ginny visited each group twice to see how they were getting on, and was pleased to see members of different houses working together. After lunch, the students had set off for their third session, _Inside a Hero _and Ginny was very anxious to see how they handled it. She entered the class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third and fourth years, along with the Slytherin and Ravenclaw fifth years. She stood by the door and watched as they all brainstormed.  
  
"What is a hero?" asked Jennie, one of the leaders. What does a hero need to be a hero?"  
  
"Strength," said a girl.  
  
"Courage," said a boy.  
  
"He needs to be handsome," said another girl.  
  
"Charming," said one of the girls who had been talking about Ginny at breakfast.  
  
"He should know what he has to do, then do it," said a boy.  
  
"He should want to be a hero," said another boy.  
  
"He should be flawless," said one of the Ravenclaw girls.  
  
Susan, another of the leaders, turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked her.  
  
"A hero should be someone with character. He shouldn't want to be a hero. He needs strength and courage, yes, but he also needs to know when not to take the weight of the world on his shoulders. He needs no guilt, and should be able to accept that not all the bad things that happen are his fault. He needs to accept that no matter how many people he loses; someone will always love him. He needs to know that his destiny is not going to drive people away from him, but bring them closer. He shouldn't be flawless, because it is the flaws that make a person who they are, and he certainly shouldn't be charming. A hero is just an ordinary person, with a famous name, and a huge job that he wishes he didn't have to do, but will do, so that he can have a normal life."  
  
Ginny stopped and looked around at everyone. Every single face was staring at her.  
  
"What makes you say that, Ginny?" asked Susan.  
  
"That's who Harry Potter is," said Ginny. "I'm glad things are going well."  
  
She turned and left the room, and jogged out into the grounds to a very old oak tree on the edge of the forest, behind Hagrid's. She pulled out her wand and conjured a roughly cut wooden swing and sat down on it. And as the drizzle fell around her, she allowed the tears to fall. Harry had only been gone for a day and she was already missing him terribly. She knew that she would only ever cry when no one was looking, and only ever cry in the rain, so no one would notice. She knew that she couldn't appear weak to all the people who needed her to be strong. As she sat, she relived in her mind the events that led up to the finally getting together.  
  
_It was late evening. Ginny was sitting in the common room, scribbling away on some parchment. From across the room a pair of green eyes were staring avidly at her. It took her a moment before she felt that familiar feeling of being watched. She turned and her eyes met Harry Potter's. She stood and walked over to him and sat down on the sofa beside him.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not that great," he said. "I've been thinking about Sirius."  
  
Ginny took his hand and gently squeezed it.  
  
"I'd be more worried if you weren't thinking about him," she said. "Just remember that it's not your fault."  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. All she had to do was touch his hand, or smile, or say hello and he'd suddenly feel much better.  
  
"I don't know how you can make me feel better so easily," he said. "But don't ever stop."  
  
Ginny grinned and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Harry," she said. "No matter what."  
  
He put his arms around her tightly and snuggled into his embrace. For now they were only friends, but they both knew that someday, they'd be much, much more. _

* * *

Before long, the first week had passed. It was Sunday again, and Ginny had left the weekends free of sessions, but ran voluntary activities throughout the day. The evening activity was singing, and she had brought her guitar down to join in the fun.  
  
A group of mainly first, second and third years, were gathered around a small fire in the centre of the Great Hall, which Ginny had conjured for effect. They were all seated on cushions close together, chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Ginny, as she sat down on a cushion.  
  
She propped the guitar on her leg and prepared to play.  
  
"This song is called My Guitar Lies Bleeding," she said. "It's an old muggle song and I think you might enjoy it."  
  
She began to play.  
  
"Misery likes company,

I like the way that sounds

I've been trying to find the meaning, so I can write it down

Staring out the window, it's such a long way down

I'd like to jump, but I'm afraid to hit the ground  
  
I can't write a love song the way I feel today

I can't sing no song of hope, I got nothing to say

Life is feeling kind of strange, since you went away

I sing this song to you wherever you are

As my guitar lies bleeding in my arms  
  
I'm tired of watching TV, it makes me want to scream

Outside the world is burning, man it's so hard to believe

Each day you know you're dying from the cradle to the grave

I get so numb sometimes, that I can't feel the pain  
  
I can't write a love song the way I feel today

I can't sing no song of hope I've got nothing to say

Life is feeling kind of strange, it's strange enough these days

I send this song to you, whoever you are

As my guitar lies bleeding in my arms  
  
Staring at the paper, I don't know what to write

I'll have my last cigarette-well, turn out the lights

Maybe tomorrow I'll fell a different way

But here in my delusion, I don't know what to say

I can't write a love song the way I feel today

I can't sing no song of hope I've got nothing to say

And I can't fight the feelings burning in my veins

I send this song to you, whoever you are

As my guitar lies bleeding  
  
I can't write a love song the way I feel today

I can't sing no song of hope I've got nothing to say

And I can't fight the feelings, buried in my brains

I send this song to you wherever you are

As my guitar lies bleeding in my arms."  
  
The students applauded as she finished.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a slight smile. "So, who wants to go next?"

* * *

As the days and weeks passed, Ginny spent more and more time at her swing. It had become almost a sacred spot, and nobody would go near it out of respect for their 'headmistress'. The school was ticking over nicely and Ginny was pleased to see that the obvious house divides were no longer in place. Children were spending time with children from other houses, including the Slytherins. She allowed herself time to smile, a time for a small triumph to say that she had done it. She had united the houses. But her triumph was short lived as she remembered where her family was. It had been a month since they left, and nobody had heard any news.  
  
One evening in the quiet room, Ginny was joined by ten students from various houses and years, all saying that they didn't wish to carry on with the sessions.  
  
"It doesn't feel right," said a Ravenclaw girl named Chrissie. "For us to be enjoying ourselves here while there are people out there fighting."  
  
"I'm just too worried," said a boy. "I can't concentrate."  
  
Ginny surveyed them.  
  
"So what would you have us do?" she asked. "Sit around and do nothing but worry? Don't you think that they would want us to enjoy ourselves?"  
  
"Why should I be enjoying myself when every day I am scared that I could have lost my brother?" a girl shouted angrily.  
  
"How many people close to you are out there fighting?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"One," said Chrissie.  
  
"Three," said the boy.  
  
"One," said the girl.  
  
"Two," said one of the others.  
  
"Two," said another.  
  
"One," said a black haired boy.  
  
"Three," said a little blonde girl.  
  
"One," said a chubby boy.  
  
"Two," said a skinny boy.  
  
"One," said a girl with brown hair.  
  
Ginny looked at them.  
  
"Seven," said Ginny. "And that's just my Mum, Dad and five brothers. I've already lost one of my brothers. Then there's Hermione and Tonks. They're like sisters to me. Kingsley, Moody, Remus, Dung, they're all close to me, and I would hate to lose any of them. But most of all there is Harry."  
  
"Harry Potter?" said Chrissie.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "Harry Potter. He has the most difficult task of them all. He will be the one to defeat Voldemort, if it can be done. My entire family is out there fighting, risking their lives fighting for a freedom that they may never see. I could lose everything because of this war, but you do not see me standing in front of you, and telling you that it is not right to enjoy yourselves. I find a way to concentrate, by pushing the worry away. Of course I am scared. But I control my fear. None of your relatives will be facing Voldemort himself, yet you tell me that you're too scared to carry on. You know nothing of fear, until you've had him inside your head, or you've been in that chamber, or you've loved the one who is called his equal. I know these things. I've seen them. I've lived them, yet I have found the strength not to give up, and now I ask you the same thing. Don't give up on your lives. Be strong, be strong for those who are out there fighting."  
  
"If you are so strong," said the black haired boy. "Then why do you sit on that swing and cry everyday?"  
  
"I never told you that I didn't fear and that I didn't cry," said Ginny. "I just said that I had strength enough to carry on, not to stop the tears from falling."  
  
"You must love him very much," said Chrissie.  
  
"I do," said Ginny.

* * *

And so, more weeks passed. Many sessions were run where students learned morals and how to treat others. They learned about what makes a person. They discussed Voldemort and the Death Eaters, looking at some of their more successful attacks and analyzing why they worked. They learned about Voldemort and his archenemy Harry Potter. They talked about how Harry managed to keep escaping death and they looked at each of the encounters between the two. They learned about the Chamber of Secrets, and Ginny shared with them her experience of having an evil wizard inside their heads. The students learned more in those few weeks about how precious life is, and what life is, than they had done in their whole lives, all because Ginny understood what life meant. She had watched Harry as an eleven-year-old arrive at King's Cross with no one to see him off, and no idea of how to get onto the platform. She had watched him through his triumphs against Tom Riddle, against the Dementors and against Voldemort re- born. She had watched him grieve for the death of Cedric Diggory, and watched him blame himself. She had watched him mourn the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, and she had watched him lose the people he loved. But Ginny understood life mainly because of her experience in the Chamber of Secrets, when she almost lost her life, and almost took the lives of others. She vowed then that she would live as long as she could, and save as many people as she could, but now with her illness she realised that her life would never be long. However, by passing on her knowledge to the students she was able to save them, in her own unique way.  
  
Just over two months had passed since the army had left for the war. It was now the tenth of July and term was due to end in a week. Nobody had received word from anyone fighting, and so they had stopped looking. Ginny was therefore surprised, when a phoenix feather flamed in front of her, dropping a letter of the table. The students were all enjoying their bacon and eggs and did not notice that Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, had just sent word. Ginny picked up the letter and turned it over to read her name on the front. She slid her fingers under the flap, broke the wax sea and pulled out a small piece of parchment, to read a very short note.  
  
_Voldemort defeated. Death Eaters fled. Heavy losses to both sides. Returning on 13/7/98._

Ginny stared at the looped, green writing. She realised with a smile that Harry had done it. He had won, and he would be coming home. She was happy for a moment, before her thoughts turned to the heavy losses. How many of her family had been lost? How many of her students had lost loved ones? She stood from the table and tapped her goblet with a spoon.  
  
"I have short announcement to make," she said.  
  
All heads turned to face her.  
  
"I have just received word from Professor Dumbledore. The battle is over. Voldemort has been defeated."  
  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers. People were chanting 'Potter! Potter!' They were shouting clapping, standing in their seats, running to congratulate friends. Ginny tapped her goblet again.  
  
"Dumbledore says that the Death Eaters have fled, but there have been heavy losses to both sides," she said.  
  
This statement somewhat sobered the students.  
  
"But in better news, the seventh years, and our teachers will be back in three days. Therefore, as it is weekend anyway, all sessions will be cancelled, as we prepare for their arrival. I just hope there will be as many return as there were leaving," she said quietly.

* * *

A/N There you go. Next chapter is return of the Seventh Years, and I will warn you that everything is not as great as it seems, but it will work out for the best. These things always do don't they. This chapter was a bit better length wise don't you think. I wasn't really short of ideas for this chapter so that's why. The idea of sessions came from a residential trip I went on back in March. The song is 'My Guitar Lies Bleeding' by Bon Jovi. And in one of Ginny's speeches, the lie 'fighting for a freedom that they may never see' is from a gospel song called 'Freedom' which I sang as part of a choir at a concert in June. I'm hoping to have the next chappie up soon. Please review.


	17. Chapter XVII Return of the Seventh Years

_O that 'twere possible,   
After long grief and pain,   
To find the arms of my true- love   
Round me once again!...   
A shadow flits before me-   
Not thou, but like to thee.   
Ah God! that it were possible   
For one short hour to see   
The souls we loved, that they might tell us   
What and where they be.   
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
_  
**Chapter XVII: Return of the Seventh Years  
**  
Ginny and the students spent two days preparing the school. They went to the dormitories and laid red roses on each pillow belonging to each seventh year. Ginny had bewitched them to turn black, if the seventh year was dead, but it would only work once she announced the names of those killed to the school. The hung banners from each house in the Great Hall but added a black banner behind the staff table as a mark of respect. The first and second years went to the kitchens to help the House Elves. Whilst the House Elves were busy cleaning the school, the students polished the plates and goblets ready for the feast. Ginny waited everyday for more news from Dumbledore. She only went down to her swing once, to say goodbye to it. The swing had been her companion for so long and it had been her comfort. She didn't realise that one day the swing would have a prominent place in the book of Hogwarts Legends. On the last night before the seventh years were due to return, after supper the students helped Ginny to return the house tables. Each table was adorned with flags bearing its own emblem.  
  
With much anticipation the morning of the thirteenth finally arrived. As the students were eating breakfast, Fawkes delivered a message to Ginny, using a feather. Ginny picked it up and read it quickly.  
  
_Arrival in two hours. Make sure barriers are up. Can't wait to get home._  
  
Ginny smiled. That was typical of Dumbledore. Ginny tapped her goblet with a spoon, and rose from her seat.  
  
"Dumbledore has sent word," she said. "They arrive in two hours."  
  
Cheers broke out throughout the hall. Ginny turned to, Luna, Colin and Susan.  
  
"I need you to come and help me set up the barriers," she said. "Will you five keep an eye on the students please. The last thing we need is a riot on the day Dumbledore gets back."  
  
The leaders nodded. Ginny, Luna, Colin and Susan, headed out to halfway down the drive where they built the barriers once more. Colin and Susan went back inside once they were done, but Luna stopped behind to speak to Ginny.  
  
"Do you think they will all come back?" Luna asked.  
  
"No," said Ginny quietly.  
  
"Do you think it's Harry?" said Luna.  
  
"I'd like to think no," said Ginny. "I mean, he defeated Voldemort, he has to be coming home."  
  
"But you're still scared that he won't," said Luna. "I know how you feel. Neville's out there too."  
  
Ginny hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"I wish they'd all come back," she said. "Even though I doubt it will happen."  
  
"Do you wish that you could have gone?" said Luna.  
  
"Everyday," said Ginny. "But I wouldn't have lasted. I get weaker everyday. I can't stand for long periods. I can't walk for great distances. I'm better here, as much as I don't like it."  
  
"Don't give up on yourself yet, Ginny," said Luna. "Madam Pomfrey is still working hard at finding a cure. She's a miracle worker. There's a good possibility that she'll find one."  
  
"Thanks, Luna," said Ginny.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, the students piled outside into the sunshine. They crowded up to the barriers and sat down on the grass, gossiping and laughing. Some struggled to hold back the celebrations, which is understandable, as there had been precious little to celebrate in the past few years. The minutes rolled slowly past and the morning gradually ebbed away. The sun inched its way across the sky until, eventually, noon arrived.  
  
The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone had stood and watched the gates avidly. And then they saw him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore entered the gates and made his way up the drive. Behind him came the teachers and following them was the seventh years. Cheers broke out from behind Ginny. She put her hand up to her face to shield her eyes from the sun. There were definitely a few teachers short, but she was too anxious to work out who was missing. As the troop came nearing she could see Neville, hurrying up through the ranks. She saw Luna sprint down the drive to meet him, and Ginny smiled briefly as they shared a lingering kiss. The butterflies in Ginny's stomach were fluttering madly. Then she spotted Hermione. She couldn't mistake the bushy hair. A wave of relief washed over her, and she realised that Hermione's left hand was held firmly in Ron's right hand. Ginny strained her eyes to see through the crowd. Where was he? Why couldn't she see him?  
  
The troop was nearing and Dumbledore had almost reached the school, but still the crowd did not part. After their walk up the drive Ron and Hermione reached Ginny. They both pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked when they released her.  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.  
  
"Where is he?" Ginny asked again, anxiety creeping up inside her.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," said Hermione before bursting into tears.  
  
"He's dead, Ginny," said Ron.  
  
His voice was flat, and his face emotionless.  
  
"But Voldemort was killed," said Ginny. "How can he be dead?"  
  
"We don't know," said Hermione, through her tears. "Nobody would tell us."  
  
Tears fell down Ginny's face. Ron pulled her close to him and she sobbed into his shoulder. Dumbledore approached them.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he said.  
  
She turned.  
  
"Yes, professor?"  
  
"I would like you to do one more duty as headmistress," he said. "I get the impression that the students would rather hear this from you than from me."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ginny.  
  
She brought her hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

The teachers took seats at various house tables, and Ginny and her team remained at the staff table. The room was silent as everyone waited to hear what Ginny had to say.  
  
"Welcome back, teachers, staff and seventh years," she began. "We have missed you over these past few months."  
  
She rifled through the sheets of parchment the Dumbledore had given her.  
  
"I have here a list of those who have been killed, who were either, students or staff of Hogwarts, or the immediate family of staff and students. You will be informed of any extended family deaths within the next few hours," she said.  
  
She looked down at the list.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape,   
Professor Veronica Vector,   
Professor William Bicycle,   
Professor Sybill Trelawney,   
Alex Masterson; brother of Gina Masterson,   
Harriet Huddle; mother of Martin Huddle,   
Charles Weasley; brother of Ronald and Ginevra Weasley."  
  
Ginny's voice cracked slightly as she read her brother's name.  
  
"Jennifer Sands; sister of Gillian Sands,   
David Snails; father of Ulrika Snails,   
Elizabeth Jeffrey; mother of Cheryl Jeffrey,   
Carrie Wright; mother of Belinda Wright,   
John Griffin; father of Anika Griffin,   
Christian Bradwell; father of George Bradwell,   
Lucy Allows; sister of Chrissie Allows,   
Dean Thomas; Seventh Year,   
Parvati Patil; Seventh Year,   
Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year,   
Michael Corner, Seventh Year,   
Lavender Brown, Seventh Year,   
Ernie Macmillan, Seventh Year,   
Vincent Crabbe, Seventh Year,   
Lisa Turpin, Seventh Year,   
Anthony Goldstein, Seventh Year."  
  
Ginny paused before she read the final name on the list. She took a deep breath and fought back a new wave of tears.  
  
"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
The silence was deafening. All eyes were trained on Ginny. Nobody even dared to breathe.  
  
"I have been asked by Dumbledore to read a poem to you all," she continued. "It may help to console you at this difficult time.  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep,   
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
  
I am a thousand winds that blow.   
I am the diamond glint on snow.   
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.   
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
  
When you wake in the morning hush,   
I am the swift, uplifting rush   
Of quiet birds in circling flight.   
I am the soft starlight at night.  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep.   
I am not there, I do not sleep.   
Do not stand at my grave and cry.   
I am not there, I did not die!"  
  
Ginny stared down at the words.  
  
"I did not die," she repeated in less than a whisper.  
  
She looked at Dumbledore, whose eyes held an almost mischievous twinkle. Was this some kind of message?  
  
"I will be in the quiet room this afternoon, as soon as we leave after lunch," she said. "One final thought before I hand the school back to Professor Dumbledore. Because of this war, many of us will have lost someone dear. Even if they were not on this list today, may they remain in our hearts and our minds. Let them be with us, in spirit, all the days of our lives. Thank you."  
  
Ginny and the rest of her leadership team vacated their chairs and moved down to their house tables. The teachers moved up to their rightful places and were surprised to see students crossing the hall to console members of other houses. Slytherins were going to Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs were going to Slytherins. Ravenclaws were hugging Gryffindors. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and muttered quietly,  
  
"I knew she'd do it."  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron looked at Ginny suspiciously.  
  
"What on earth is the quiet room?" he asked.  
  
"The Divination classroom," explained Ginny. "It is always dark. We use it as a place to go and think, or to discuss feelings and worries. You can come with me if you like."  
  
Before Ron could answer a host of owls entered the Great Hall dropping many letters on every table. They were news of deaths.  
  
"Who else has the Order lost?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Tonks," said Hermione. "Kingsley and Dung."  
  
"Mum and Dad are ok?" said Ginny. "And Bill, Fred and George?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "The Order didn't come off as badly as they expected."  
  
Food appeared on the plates. Ginny stared at it and found that she wasn't hungry.  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said. "I'm going to head up. Join me when lunch finishes."  
  
Ginny stood up before Ron could stop her, but as she left the Great Hall, Dumbledore caught her eye, as though he was trying to tell her something.  
  
As she sat alone in the quiet room, the words of the poem resounded in her head.  
  
"I am not there, I did not die."  
  
"I did not die," she repeated.  
  
She heard noises below her and people began to climb up into the room. The people who entered sat down in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Chrissie," said Ginny quietly. "Get the box of candles and give everyone one."  
  
The little girl nodded and grabbed a box. Soon everyone held a lit candle in their hands.  
  
"All of us here has lost someone close to us in the war," began Ginny. "What we will do is each of us will say a few words about the person or people we have lost and then blow out the candle. So Jonathan, will you go first?"  
  
A fourth year boy on Ginny's left started to speak.  
  
"My Dad was a great person. He was always very much against the Dark Arts, he did everything he could to stop them. He was a great Dad, too. He always had time for me, no matter how busy he was. I'll miss him so much."  
  
The boy blew out the candle. A girl next to Jonathan spoke next.  
  
"My auntie was an auror. She caught many Death Eaters after the first war and made a lot of enemies. She never gave up on anything and always fought for what was right. She is my inspiration."  
  
She blew out the candle. Chrissie began to speak in a shaky voice.  
  
"My sister, Lucy, left Hogwarts a few years ago. She was a Ravenclaw, like me, and always hated the Slytherins, at least the ones who supported You- Know-Who. She was very clever and did so well. She worked in the Ministry, in the Department of Law Enforcement. She was killed in the battle just outside of Hogsmeade."  
  
Chrissie blew out her candle. The boy on her left spoke up.  
  
"My mum wasn't your ordinary mum. She was always out there, fighting against the Death Eaters and working for Dumbledore. She tried so hard to make the world a better place for all of us to grow up in. She died trying. At least it's over now and she didn't die in vain. I love you, mum."  
  
He blew out the candle. Colin Creevey spoke next.  
  
"Some of our own seventh years have been lost. One of them, a great friend of mine, Dean Thomas, was taken by the Death Eaters as a prisoner along with the many others. He will be sadly missed especially his sense of humour. Good luck, mate. I'll see you soon."  
  
Colin blew out his candle. A boy on his left spoke.  
  
"My cousin, Karl was training to be an auror. He wanted nothing more than to be part of the action. He was like a big brother to me. I'll miss him a lot."  
  
He blew out his candle. A first year girl spoke next.  
  
"My Uncle worked for the ministry. It was his duty to go out and fight. He was the bravest person I knew."  
  
She blew out her candle. Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"My brother, Charlie loved the outdoors and he loved dragons even more than Hagrid. He worked for Dumbledore in fighting You-Know-Who and was crucial in recruiting members for the Order. Charlie was a great friend to me and my family, as well as and awesome brother."  
  
He blew out the candle. Hermione's eyes glistened slightly as she began to speak.  
  
"I've known Tonks for almost three years now. She was such a lively person, so friendly and clumsy. She was a metamorphmagus and we always had hours of fun watching her change her nose every few minutes. Our lives will feel quite empty without her laughter."  
  
She blew out the candle. Ginny's was now the only candle left burning.  
  
"I lit my candle today for the most famous wizard in the world, and yet somehow the least known. Everybody knew 'the Boy-Who-Lived' but very few people knew Harry, and nobody knew him like I did. Harry was a person, a wonderful caring person, who had been deprived of love throughout his childhood, but yet somehow had the strength and courage to go out and carry the whole world on his shoulders. All Harry ever wanted was a loving family, and we were his family. Hogwarts was his home. Harry wanted children that he could love the way he was never loved, he wanted to take his sons up in the air on a broom and hear them laughing and having a great time. Harry never wanted fame. Would you want fame if it cost you your parents? Harry lost almost everyone he ever loved, yet he still carried on and did his best to save the world. He did it. He defeated Voldemort. I love you Harry. I always have and I always will. One day I'll see you again and it will be like nothing has changed. I love you. I love you so much, and thank you for saving our lives. Goodbye, Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny blew out the candle. One tear slid gently down her cheek. Everyone in the room sat in silence. After a few moments pause Ginny picked up her guitar. I would like to share this song with you. It was written by a muggle singer called Eric Clapton after his two-year-old son fell off a balcony to his death."  
  
She began to play.  
  
"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?   
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?   
I must be strong and carry on,   
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?   
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?   
I'll find my way through night and day,   
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.   
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,   
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?   
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?   
I must be strong and carry on,   
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven."  
  
As she played the last few chords, a tear slid down her cheek. She noticed that the other girls in the room were sobbing, and even some of the boys couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Ginny said quietly. "You have all been great these last few months. You've worked so well and we've had a good time. I wish the circumstances could have been better, but it's best not to dwell on that. Please keep up your friendships with the other houses. I will see you all at supper."  
  
Ginny stood up and left the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ginny was crying to herself on her swing. Whether her eyes were open or closed, all she could see was Harry's face. Her beloved Harry. Where was he now? Why hadn't he come back? Why had he died?  
  
As if in answer to her silent questions an owl flew overhead and dropped a special issue of the Daily Prophet on the floor. She skimmed the article and her mouth opened in shock.  
  
_...many from our side killed in battle. A further two hundred and eighty- seven taken away by Death Eaters and executed at an unknown location._  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Ginny. "They're not dead."  
  
She remembered the poem.  
  
"I did not die," she continued. "Of course! They're alive, in the clutches of Death eaters, but alive. The Wizengamot mustn't want anyone to know. I wish Dad would hurry up and assume power."  
  
She stood up from her swing.  
  
"I have to go," she said. "I have to. Dumbledore must want me too, otherwise he would not keep sending me these hints."  
  
She sat down again, suddenly.  
  
"I'm too weak. I can't go. I don't have the strength to make it."  
  
She stared at the floor. Harry's face appeared in her mind once more.  
  
"I can't leave Harry to die. I love him too much. I have to go. I have to try. Even if it kills me, I have to try. I will go tonight."

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Ginny took flight from the roof of the Astronomy tower. She flew at a great speed over the castle and away over Hogsmeade. Dumbledore, from the window of his study watched her go.  
  
"Godspeed, Ginny Weasley," he muttered.

* * *

A/N What do you think? I have one thing to say. DON'T BAIL! PLEASE! Just stick with it. Review. I'm getting straight to work on chapter 18 now. So it won't be too long before I update. Thanks to all who have reviewed my previous chapters. The next few chapters will be Ginny only. So don't be disappointed with the lack of Harry. Pay close attention to the next few chapters. A lot of things will be tied up.  
  
The song is 'Tears In Heaven' by Eric Clapton (the story is true, I think)   
The poem is 'Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep' by Mary Frye. 


	18. Chapter XVIII Andy and Marion

_O that 'twere possible,   
After long grief and pain,   
To find the arms of my true- love   
Round me once again!...   
A shadow flits before me-   
Not thou, but like to thee.   
Ah God! that it were possible   
For one short hour to see   
The souls we loved, that they might tell us   
What and where they be.   
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
_  
**Chapter XVIII: Andy and Marion**

**  
**In the early hours of the morning Ginny arrived in Diagon Alley. She was shivering after the chilly flight, but headed straight for Gringotts. She had a hunch that the Death Eaters would be hiding out in the muggle world, and so she needed to exchange some muggle money. She had taken Harry's vault key from his trunk so that she could withdraw some of his money, seeing as she didn't have any of her own. She was tired and weak, but she didn't care. There was only one thing on her mind. Harry.  
  
After collecting her money, with the help of Griphook, she slipped through the Leaky Cauldron unnoticed, and stepped out into muggle London. She walked quickly down the street, unsure of where to go next. She had abandoned her broomstick back in Diagon Alley so as not to look suspicious.  
  
She wandered down a street when she noticed a newspaper stand. She glanced at the headlines and noted that each paper had the same front-page story_**.  
  
FIVE DEAD IN AS MANY DAYS  
**_  
She took one off the stand, handed thirty pence to the vendor and hurried away. She skimmed the article and realised that it sounded very suspiciously like Death Eater activity. She searched the article for a place name and quickly found one. The lake District in Cumbria.  
  
She stuck out her wand hand and the Knight Bus appeared with a bang. Stan Shunpike appeared at the door and welcomed her aboard.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"The Lake District, in Cumbria," she said.  
  
"Keswick okay?" Stan asked.  
  
"That's fine," said Ginny.  
  
She sat down on one of the seats, watching streets roll past at lightning speed.  
  
Eventually they arrived in Keswick. She thanked Stan and Ern and climbed off. She looked around at the quaint village. Each and every building was built of slate. She was surrounded by hills, high and low alike. She walked into the town centre through all the shops and realised that the vast majority were mountain sports shops. She entered one called _Blacks_. She found some maps on sale. They were maps of the area. Deciding that they would come in useful, she bought all four that were needed to cover the National Park. She also bought a pair of stout leather hiking boots, thinking that they just might come in handy. She left the shop and continued down the street until she reached a residential area. The flats were painted white and they all came in twos. She watched as a family emerged from one.  
  
"And I'll be going to Hogwarts in six weeks, won't I, Dad?" said a girl, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Joanne, but keep your voice down, there are muggles around," said her father, sounding quite frustrated.  
  
"Excuse me," said Ginny, jogging over to them. "My name is Ginny Weasley. You may have heard my family's name."  
  
"Weasley," said the man. "Of course, the new minister."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"What brings you here, Miss Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, but first, what house were you in at Hogwarts?" she said.  
  
"Gryffindor," said the man.  
  
"And how do you get into Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The entrance is behind the portrait of the Fat Lady," said the man.  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Sorry, about that," she said. "You don't know who you can trust these days."  
  
"I know what you mean," said the man. "I don't need to question you, though. Your hair gives it away."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Would you like to come inside?" said the man.  
  
"It would be easier," said Ginny. "Thank you."  
  
The man led Ginny and Joanne inside. He called his wife through from the kitchen.  
  
"My name is Andy Williams," he told Ginny. "This is my wife, Marion."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Ginny.  
  
"Marion," said Andy. "This is Ginny Weasley. The new Minister's daughter."  
  
"Oh, of course," said Marion. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Weasley.  
  
"Ginny," said Ginny.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Marion.  
  
"I have information that the Death Eaters are holding two hundred and eighty five people here, as prisoners," Ginny explained. "Dumbledore told me in a roundabout sort of way. Anyway, the Wizengamot, who is in charge of the Ministry until Dad is ready to assume full power, is telling everyone that they are dead. I am here on the off chance that I may be able to save the lives of some of those who are being held here."  
  
Andy and Marion looked at her.  
  
"Why have you come to us?" Andy asked.  
  
"That was just luck, really," said Ginny. "I was walking through town, wondering how I would find a place to stay, when I overheard your daughter mention Hogwarts. I felt this was as good a place to start as any."  
  
"You're welcome to stay here," said Marion at once. "It will be nice to do our part in stopping the Dark Arts."  
  
"Thank you very much," said Ginny. "It is much appreciated. I will pay you of course, but it will be nice to stay with people who I can talk to about my life."  
  
"You don't need to pay us, dear," said Marion. "You're welcome as long as you like."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"That's very kind," she said.  
  
She took the maps out of the shopping bag.  
  
"I got these earlier," she said. "I think that the best place to start looking is in the hills. Will you be able to help me plane routes?"  
  
"Of course," said Andy. "How far will you want to be walking?"  
  
"Ten miles a day," said Ginny. "About. Any less and it isn't really worth going."  
  
"I'll help you out," said Andy.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny.  
  
She and Andy bent over the OS Lake District north-western map and began plotting routes from Keswick.

* * *

That evening, Ginny, Andy, Marion and their three children Joanne, Amanda and Lousie sat down to eat a meal of roast chicken.  
  
"You cook as well as my mum," said Ginny as she swallowed her first bite. "And that is just about the best compliment I can give you."  
  
Marion blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," she said.  
  
"What makes you so determined to help all these people?" asked Joanne.  
  
"I have an illness caused by the Death Eaters," said Ginny. "It will eventually kill me. So, I want to help these people while, I can and get back at the Death Eaters before its too late. Strictly speaking, I shouldn't be here. I'm too weak physically. But I can't let all these people die."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Louise.  
  
"I'm seventeen," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "I should still be there now. Term only finishes tomorrow, and I'm only a sixth year."  
  
"So you ran away?" said Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "But only so nobody could stop me from coming. Which reminds me. When you go to Hogwarts next year, Joanne, don't tell anyone that I stayed here."  
  
"Why not?" Joanne asked.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know that it was me who saved all these people, if I save any," said Ginny.  
  
"What else will they think?" asked Amanda.  
  
"That I was kidnapped by Death Eaters," said Ginny. "It's a perfectly plausible reason, when you consider my closeness to Har... to the Minister."  
  
Ginny stopped herself just in time.  
  
"Do you know Harry Potter?" asked Louise.  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I know he was at Hogwarts, that's all," said Louise.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "We were in the same house. Gryffindor. We were on the Quidditch team at the same time. Other than that, I couldn't tell you much about him."  
  
"Does he really have the scar?" asked Louise.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Joanne.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "A wonderful boyfriend. Andy, which route would it be best for me to take tomorrow? I don't want to start with something too big."  
  
Marion looked at her slightly suspiciously after the abrupt change of subject, but let it pass.  
  
"You'd probably be best heading for Walla Crag and Ashness Bridge. It's fairly low level, but there's wide expanses of land up top. Ideal for digging and concealing holes in the ground."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"What about Latrigg?" asked Marion.  
  
"It's easy and low," said Andy. "But other than the woods on the west slope, there's nowhere to hide anyone. She's better off heading out towards Castlerigg."  
  
"Hmm," said Marion. "You're probably right. Have you done much fighting, Ginny?"  
  
"More than you would like a seventeen-year-old to have done," said Ginny. "I was a member of Dumbledore's Army. That was a group set up by Harry Potter to train us to fight. I fought in a battle at the Ministry of Magic two years ago, the one in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"I remember reading about that," said Marion.  
  
"I also fought at Hogwarts last year," said Ginny.  
  
"Did you see the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "I watched the four champions dodge dragons, dive into the depths of the lake and enter the maze. I saw Harry Potter return with Cedric's dead body in his arms, and I watched him cope with the guilt."  
  
"Why was he guilty?" asked Louise.  
  
"He felt that Cedric's death was his fault, because he told Cedric to take the cup with him," explained Ginny. "Harry always did like to carry the burdens of the world on his shoulders."  
  
"So you were at the Ministry when Sirius Black was killed then," said Marion.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "Although I didn't actually see it. I was in the room next door, unable to move because of my broken ankle, whilst my brother Ron was attacked by a brain. The only students who saw were Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."  
  
"At least he's dead," said Andy. "Nasty criminal that he was. Killing all those muggles and then laughing about it."  
  
"He was innocent," said Ginny. "Peter Pettigrew killed the muggles, then faked his own death. Sirius was a great guy, didn't hurt anyone."  
  
"I knew him when I was at Hogwarts," said Andy. "I was a Gryffindor. I told you that already. I was a year below them. Sirius, Peter, Remus Lupin and James Potter. They were fun loving guys. I remember them always picking on Snape. Your oldest brother will be Bill, won't he?"  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
"He started Hogwarts when I was in my sixth year," said Andy. "I remember him talking about his little brothers and his new baby sister. That would be you, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
"I remember the hair, you see," he said. "Weasley hair, very recognisable."  
  
"We love it really," said Ginny. "Anyway, I have a long day tomorrow, so I'd better be getting to bed. Where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"I'll show you, Ginny," said Marion. "Come on."  
  
She led Ginny up the stairs and into the bedroom on the left.  
  
"It's only small," said Marion.  
  
"It's fine," said Ginny.  
  
Marion sat down on the pat and patted the space next to her. Ginny sat down.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Ginny?" she said.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Go ahead."  
  
"You mentioned earlier that you had a boyfriend," said Marion. "What is his name?"  
  
"I..." said Ginny.  
  
"I only ask because I thought it strange the way you abruptly changed the subject when Joanne asked. And I also noticed the fondness in your voce whenever you mentioned Harry Potter. And I'm sure that you almost said that it is your closeness to Harry that would get you kidnapped, before you corrected yourself," explained Marion.  
  
Ginny's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Harry Potter is your boyfriend, isn't he?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Is, was, I'm not so sure anymore," said Ginny. "They told me he died in the war. I don't want to believe it, but I don't want to get my hopes up. If he is dead, then I don't know how I'll cope. I love him so much. I guess that I'm surviving now on the faintest belief that he may still be out there somewhere. I can't give up on him. No matter how weak I get, or how close to dying I am, I won't give up. He didn't give up on me, so I should return the favour, right. I love him so much it hurts."  
  
Tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks as Marion watched her.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason, Ginny," she said. "I just hope that this journey of yours has its own purpose too."

* * *

A/N This chappie was quite short. The initials of both Andy and Marion are significant, I wonder how many of you will guess why. Next chapter Ginny begins her journey. Check out this website for more information about the Cumbrian Lake District: It is a place I know very well and love very much. 


	19. Chapter XIX The First Mile

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!...  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be.  
By Alfred, Lord Tennyson  
_  
**Chapter XIX: The First Mile**

The first step is always the hardest to take, Ginny found as she left the front door of Andy and Marion's house on the morning of the fifteenth of July. Even thought the sun was shining, there was still a cool crispness to the air. It was barely half past eight, and there were not many people around. Marion and Joanne had been out and got some clothes for Ginny, special clothes for walking, which are made of fabrics that dry easily, wick sweat away from the body and even repel insects. Marion had found some trousers that could be zipped off above the knee to make shorts. So today, Ginny set out wearing beige trousers, a white sun top and a blue jumper tied around her waist. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Ginny headed through the town towards the lakeshore.  
  
Derwent Water, Keswick's lake, was very beautiful. It was so calm it was like a millpond. The launch drivers were cleaning their boats and the rowing boats were being prepared for the day's influx of tourists. Ginny could feel the stones crunching beneath her feet as she passed the jetties. Strangely, she did not feel any weakness in her stride. Normally, she could not stride out as she was doing, or walk for so long without a stop, but today, she felt as if she could walk forever.  
  
She looked out a across the lake, where she could see the green slopes of Cat Bells, a relatively small hill that resembled a camel. She looked along the ridge as Cat Bells grew into the higher peaks of High Spy and Maiden Moor. She adjusted the rucksack on her back and ducked under a low tree branch. She glanced at her map. Ginny had outlined the route she was to take in pencil, so she would not take the wrong path by mistake.  
  
After about half an hour of walking along the lakeshore Ginny reached the jetty at Ashness Bridge. She climbed the steps, crossed the road and began up the steep lane. Panting slightly, Ginny finally reached the infamous bridge. A small beck rushed over the rocks creating many tiny waterfalls. The bridge itself was just about wide enough for one car to cross. Ginny crossed over it quickly, and began up the steep, grassy climb to the summit of High Seat. She carried on across the wide, open land to Bleaberry Fell, and then down over Walla Crag.  
  
She dropped down from the slopes into Castlerigg and then along the road into Keswick. Ginny was slightly disheartened as she returned to Andy and Marion's house, six hours after she left. She had not found anybody. And although she wasn't really expecting to, she was still disappointed. But she resolved to carry on. To carry on until all two-hundred-and-eighty- five prisoners were returned safely to their homes, whether Harry was among them or not.

* * *

And so the first week passed, and with no sign of any Death Eaters or prisoners, Ginny was becoming increasingly anxious. However, one thing did amaze her. Her old strength was fully returned, as though she had never been ill.  
  
"I can't believe it, Marion," she said one evening. "It's like they never poisoned me."  
  
"But how?" said Marion. "You told me there was no cure."  
  
"There's not," said Ginny. "At least that's what Dumbledore told me."  
  
"It doesn't make sense," said Marion. "Not that I'm not thrilled, because I am, but I just don't understand."  
  
"Dumbledore said that I had less than three years to live," said Ginny. "Because there was no antidote. He said that the only way to save me would be... Of course!"  
  
"What?" asked Marion.  
  
"An act of selfless love would save my heart," said Ginny. "That must be it!"  
  
"Well what you're doing certainly is selfless," said Marion. "And it's out of love for Harry."  
  
"Obviously for Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore sent you out here for a reason."  
  
"Maybe he did."  
  
Two days later, to Ginny's 'delight', she noticed something suspicious. She was up on High White Stones, far above the village of Grasmere, when she noticed a group of four men standing in a huddled group, a few metres off the path. They were dressed as muggles, but looked as though they had got dressed in the dark. Looking behind her, Ginny checked that no one was around. She quickly whipped out her wand, pointed it at each man in turn.  
  
"Stupefy," she muttered for each man.  
  
She hurried over to them and quickly searched their clothing, finding a wand hidden up one sleeve of every man, and another inside a small pouch around their waists. She removed the wands from the pouches and looked around, for a concealed entrance somewhere.  
  
Ginny trampled the area for a few moments before finding a small hole behind a rock. She pointed her wand at it and it grew until it would fit her inside, comfortably. She pointed her wand at the Death eaters, binding them with a strong cord, and then dropped into the hole.  
  
As she hit the ground, four dirty faces turned to look at her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of them.  
  
"You are no Death Eater," said another.  
  
"Did you fight in the battle against Voldemort?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"Yes," said a woman.  
  
"Then it is true," muttered Ginny. "What are your names?"  
  
"Why should we tell you?" said the woman.  
  
"Because I may need to contact you," said Ginny.  
  
She pulled a small notebook and biro out of her rucksack.  
  
"My name is Eleanor Harrison," said the woman.  
  
Ginny scribbled it down.  
  
"I am Kenneth Salmsbury," said one of the men.  
  
"Larry Brent," said another man.  
  
"Robert Francis," said the fourth.  
  
Ginny wrote their names, then placed the notebook into her rucksack.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley," she said. "You must tell no one of my presence in your prison. You must hand the Death Eaters who were holding you hostage over to the correct authorities. I will take you down to the foot of the hill, there you will send up red sparks from your wands. A Ministry of Magic official will soon be on hand to rid you of the captives. Nobody can know that I am here, otherwise my mission will be endangered. The Ministry, under the control of the Wizengamot, has told the world that you are dead, so it will be a shock for your relatives when you turn up alive. I am the only person who knows of the Death Eaters plans, who is able to do something about it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley," said Kenneth.  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny. "One final question. Do any of you know the whereabouts of Harry Potter?"  
  
"No," said Eleanor, looking at the other blank faces. "I'm afraid not."  
  
Ginny led the way out of the prison. She pointed her wand at the hole, shrunk it then tied the Death Eaters to the hostages. She returned the four wands to their rightful owners, then took the Death Eaters wands from them.  
  
"Ennervate," she said.  
  
The four Death Eaters awoke, and stared at Ginny wide eyed.  
  
"Your plans have been spoiled," she said smoothly. "Your hostages have been freed, and many more will soon join them. For you own benefit, I suggest you leave without a fuss. You have finally lost this battle."  
  
She set off walking down the hill, with the others following behind her. She allowed herself a small smile. She had done it. She had freed four of the hostages. She knew now that they were out here, and she would do all in her power to save the rest.  
  
After a couple of hours walking, they reached the bottom of the hill.  
  
"This is where I leave you," said Ginny. "Remember, tell no one."  
  
She turned and headed away down the path, but turned to see the red sparks shoot high into the air.

* * *

A week and nine more freed prisoners later, Ginny awoke to bright sunshine on the thirty-first of July. She felt considerably subdued as she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She even allowed the tears to fall in shower, something she had not done since she left Hogwarts.  
  
"What is wrong, dear?" asked Marion, as Ginny sat down for breakfast.  
  
The sadness in Ginny's eyes gave it away.  
  
"It is the thirty-first of July," said Ginny, quietly, taking a piece of toast.  
  
"What about it?" asked Joanne, tucking into her cereal.  
  
"It would have been my boyfriend's eighteenth birthday today," said Ginny, sadly. "It's made me think of him more than usual."  
  
Joanne looked at her.  
  
"You must love him a lot," she said.  
  
"I do," said Ginny. "But it's very hard. I hope that you never lose someone you love."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever fall in love," said Joanne.  
  
"You will," said Ginny. "Otherwise, what on Earth did all those people die trying to save? They died to make sure that you would never lose someone you love, have the freedom to love whoever you choose and live a life with no fear. Remember that."  
  
Joanne looked at her with admiration.  
  
"How can you be so strong, and so sure?" asked Joanne.  
  
"I don't know how to be weak," said Ginny. "I've been strong my whole life. I had to lead Hogwarts, when everyone else was away fighting. I had to be strong then. I had to be strong, for my Mum, for my Dad, for my brothers and for my friends. If I can't be strong, then everyone falls to pieces around me. I will never let that happen."  
  
"I wish I was like you, Ginny," said Joanne.  
  
"Maybe you will be," said Ginny, with a small smile. "One day."  
  
Joanne grinned.  
  
"You must be the best person in the whole world," said Joanne.  
  
"I don't think so," said Ginny. "There are much wiser and cleverer and better wizards and witches than me."  
  
"But you're brave," said Joanne. "You have strength and courage that they don't have. That's much better than brains."  
  
"Maybe it is," said Ginny. "You're a lovely girl, you know that?"  
  
"I know," said Joanne. "But Mum doesn't believe it. You can tell her!"  
  
"I think she might have heard," said Ginny, looking over to Marion.  
  
"Good luck Ginny," said Andy, entering the room. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Helvellyn," said Ginny. "I know it's busy up there, but the prisoners are turning up in the most unlikely places."  
  
"Well," said Andy. "Helvellyn's lovely, so try and make some time to enjoy the views. How many Death Eaters have you caught, so far?"  
  
"Thirteen," said Ginny. "A long way to go yet."  
  
"You'll be okay," said Andy. "Although they may have realised something is up, by now. Just keep your eyes peeled."  
  
"Always," said Ginny. "Always."  
  
She stood up from the table.  
  
"I'll be at least seven hours today," said Ginny. "That includes the bus ride. So don't hang around for me. I'll heat some food up when I get back."  
  
She laced her boots up tightly.  
  
"Okay Ginny," said Marion.  
  
"See you later," said Ginny.  
  
She opened the door and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and set out for the bus stop. Ginny lifted her eyes up to the sky.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me, Harry," she whispered. "But, wherever you are, know this. I am not giving up, and if you are alive I will find you. I love you, Harry. Happy birthday."

* * *

A/N The significance of Andy and Marion was the fact that they have the same initials as Ginny's parents. I forgot to put in a disclaimer about Ginny's maps. They are Ordnance Survey Explorer (Formerly Outdoor Leisure) Maps. Codes, OL4, OL5, OL6, OL7. The places where Ginny will walk in these chapters, I have walked myself, so I do know the routes. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love to hear what you think. I am going on holiday tomorrow 24/07/04, so I won't be updating for at least a week. However, I should be able to find time in my little cottage in Scotland to hand draft the next couple of chapters, so they will be up pretty soon when I get back. Please review. 


	20. Chapter XX Finding Faith

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

****

**Chapter XX: Finding Faith**

It was late August, and although still hot and sunny, Ginny could feel that winter was approaching. Everyday since she had arrived in the Lake District she had walked, and she had found twenty-two prisoners in holes in the ground, or under quarry spoil heaps, or in caves in rock faces. Even in the circumstances, Ginny enjoyed her walking. It gave her a sense of freedom that she had never had before. After all, six older brothers could be suffocating, no matter how much she loved them. However, thinking of her brothers made her sad. There were only four of them left now, and remembering them made her miss her family, but she had a job to do and she had no intention of not completing it.

A couple of weeks earlier, a thrilled Joanne had received her Hogwarts letter. To celebrate, Marion and Ginny had taken the girls swimming in the river Rothay at White Moss common, although Ginny managed to find time to fit in a short walk. It was now two days until Joanne would be leaving, but Ginny wasn't wasting any time. She was up on Silver Howe today, near Grasmere, a wild rambling fell of open access land. She had only been walking for just over an hour when she found exactly what she was looking for.

Three men were standing beside a dip in the ground, trying to look innocent. Ginny tucked her hair up into her cap and approached them.

"Hi," she said. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for the path down into the village."

The men looked at each other.

"Erm," said one of them.

"I'm not sure where it is," said another.

"That's what I thought," said Ginny.

She grinned, kicked one of them in the balls, then whipped out her wand.

"The journey ends here guys," she said, with a smile. "Don't worry, you're not the first to fall at my hands."

She turned her wand on each of them, and bound them with invisible rope. Then she stunned them. She glanced around looking for then entrance to the cell and found it with ease. She dropped down into the hole and smiled at the frightened faces turning to look at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not a Death Eater," she said.

She took out her notebook as usual.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Dean Thomas," said the man in the shadows.

"Parvati Patil," said the girl.

"Severus Snape," said the older man.

Ginny quickly scribbled down the names.

"Well, well," she said. "I seem to have stumbled upon half of the Hogwarts community down here. It's Ginny Weasley, by the way."

Parvati ran forward and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Ginny," she said, half crying.

"Did the others get back ok?" asked Dean. "I mean the other seventh years."

"You'll find out when you go home," said Ginny. "Just so you know, though, Parvati. Padma is alright."

"And Voldemort?" asked Snape.

"Don't you know?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Snape. "The Death Eaters discovered I was a spy and took me away before the battle was over and these two joined me soon after."

"Voldemort was defeated," said Ginny.

"Harry won," said Dean with an enormous grin. "I knew he would."

Harry and Ginny had made up with Dean after the events of Ginny's fifth year a long time ago.

"I didn't see Harry after he killed Draco Malfoy," said Parvati.

Ginny looked at her.

"He didn't have any choice," said Dean. "Malfoy deflected every curse that Harry threw at him. Malfoy was going to kill him. And also, Harry was angry with him because he was insulting you."

"Harry's a good guy," said Parvati.

"I know," said Ginny. "You don't need to explain it to me. Anyway before a let you go I have a few rules for you. You must tell no one about me. It will jeopardise what I am doing here. I have already sent twenty-two people home, but I still have another two hundred and sixty to find. Outside are three stunned and bound Death Eaters. In small pouches on their belts are your wands. You will also find the Death Eaters own wands in pockets or up their sleeves. You must return to the valley bottom, and send up red sparks. Members of the Magical Law Enforcement Department will be there in minutes. Hand over the Death Eaters and you will be free to leave."

Dean and Parvati climbed out of the hole.

"Professor," said Ginny. "Can I ask you to tell Professor Dumbledore something? Don't tell him I said it, but I think he will understand."

"Ok, Miss Weasley," said Snape.

"Tell him thank you," said Ginny.

Snape nodded and climbed out of the hole.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you, Ginny," said Joanne.

Ginny picked her up.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said. "Just promise me something, ok?"

"Ok," said Joanne.

"Write to me every week," said Ginny. "And tell no one that you know me. That is very important."

"Ok Ginny," said Joanne. "I'll see you at Christmas, won't I?"

"If I'm not back a Hogwarts before then," said Ginny. "Anyway, you had best be off. You don't want to miss the train, do you?"

Joanne shook her head. She slid to the floor and ran to the car. Ginny waved goodbye from the doorway, before locking the door, and setting off for the bus stop.

* * *

Before long, it was two months since Ginny had left Hogwarts. When the school year was over, Hermione had gone to the Burrow with Ron, to live there for a while. It made the most sense, seeing as her own parents had been killed and the Weasley's had four spare beds, owing to the fact that Fred and George lived in London and Percy and Ginny were gone. So for two months, Hermione watched Molly Weasley mourn the loss of her only daughter and two more sons in addition to Percy. Molly had always considered Harry to be her son, and was overjoyed when he fell for her little girl, but now, they were both gone. The entire Weasley family had changed. It was now smaller, but the life that had always been there seemed to have died with Ginny. Charlie had never been around much in the time that Hermione had known them, but Ginny had. The laughter that once filled the burrow had vanished and in its place were tears.

Hermione had never told anyone about her religion. She had been bought into the Catholic faith and therefore was raised as a Catholic. Because of going off to Hogwarts for the most part of the last seven years, she no longer practised her faith. However, looking at and feeling the sadness of the loss of her parents and two of her best friends, she felt that it was time, once again, to turn to God. So, early one Sunday morning in September, Hermione dressed silently and slipped out of the house before anyone else was awake and arrived at Our Lady's church in Ottery St. Catchpole just in time for the eight o'clock mass.

Hermione walked into a bench close to the back just as the bell rang to stand, and the organ began to play. As the priest and his altar servers processed around the church, the congregation sang the entrance hymn.

"Wherever you must go,

I'll be always at your side,

Wherever you live,

You'll find me there,

For your heart,

Is mine."

The priest reached the altar and began the mass. The congregation sat for the readings.

"I cry to you, my Lord, my rock!

Do not be deaf to me, for if you are silent, I shall go down to the pit like the rest. Hear my voice raised in petition as I cry to you for help, as I raise my hands, my Lord, toward your holy of holies," said the reader.

The mass continued and soon it was time for Holy Communion. As the members of each bench filed down the main aisle in turn, Hermione followed, right at the back. When she returned to the bench she knelt down and prayed.

"_Eternal rest, _

_Give unto my parents, O Lord,_

_And let perpetual light shine upon them,_

_May they rest in peace,_

_Amen._

__

_Dear Lord,_

_I know I have not spoken to you in a long time, but I need your help now. Watch over my friends, Harry and Ginny, whether they are alive, or they are with you in heaven. Let them one day find peace, even if they are suffering now, and please allow them to be together, for I know that nothing is more important to them than each other. Help the Weasley family, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fred, George and Ron, to cope with the losses of Charlie, Percy, Ginny and their friend Harry. Help them to move on with their lives and not let the grief overpower them. Let them always remember their loved ones in their thoughts, and help them to know that they are never alone._

_Amen_."

Hermione sat back on her bench and watched as people around her began to do the same. As she thought about her parents, Percy, Charlie, Harry and Ginny, her eyes filled with tears, but it was only once she stopped praying that they began to fall. At the end of mass, she went to the altar, to where the votive candles were placed on the stand. She pulled a few muggle coins out of her pocket. She put one in the box and lit a candle.

"I light this candle for my parents," she whispered. "May the light of their love burn forever in my heart."

She slipped another coin into the box.

"I light this candle for Percy and for Charlie. May their sacrifices never be forgotten."

She put a third coin into the box.

"I light this candle for Harry," she whispered again. "May the light of your life burn forever in our hearts."

She dropped another coin into the box.

"I light this candle for Ginny. May this candle burn like her unfailing compassion and support for everyone, like her strength during her darkest hour and our world's darkest hour and like her love for Harry. May her presence in our lives be everlasting."

Hermione turned, genuflected before the main altar and left the church.

* * *

And so came the fifteenth of September, the two month anniversary of Ginny's first walk. She set out, early in the morning, the same as ever, and began her journey by bus along the shoreline road of Bassenthwaite Lake. She got off the bus in a lay-by and from there began her way up Ullock Pike and onwards to the Mighty Skiddaw. It was in the small u-shaped valley between the two peaks that she spotted the Death Eaters. Hurrying down the hillside, she stunned them easily before they even noticed her. As always she bound them tightly before entering the cavern below them.

"Ginny?" exclaimed a female voice as soon as Ginny dropped below ground.

"Tonks?" said Ginny, hardly daring to believe it.

"Oh my God, Ginny, I can't believe it!" said Tonks running up and hugging her. "They said you were sick."

"Well, I was," said Ginny. "But I got cured by a miracle."

Tonks grinned.

"Hey!" she exclaimed into the darkness, and a grunt was heard in return. "Wake up, you great lump. Your sister is here."

Ginny stared at Tonks wide eyed.

"You mean...?" She whispered.

Tonks nodded.

"Ginny?" came a man's voice.

"Do you have any other sisters?" said Tonks.

Charlie almost leapt on top of his sister.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" he asked. "You're sick."

"No," said Ginny. "An act of selfless love saved me."

"Huh?" said Charlie.

"Coming out here, to save you," said Ginny. "Although I didn't know if you'd be one of the people alive. And before you get too cocky about it, Charlie," she added, noticing the look on his face. "I also came looking for Tonks, and looking for Harry."

"Harry didn't make it home?" gasped Tonks.

Ginny shook her head.

"They told us he was dead," said Ginny.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Tonks. "That must have been awful."

"It was," said Ginny. "It is. I'm just clinging to the hope that he might be alive. After all, they told us you were dead. I've saved about fifty people, all of whom were reported dead."

"I can't believe that the Wizengamot kept their months shut about this," said Charlie.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Tonks.

"Two months," said Ginny. "And please don't ask me to come back with you. I reckoned that there were two-hundred-and-eighty-seven of you out here, that means I still have two-hundred-and-thirty-seven to save."

"We won't ask you to come back," said Charlie. "I'm so proud of you for what you're doing."

"You can't tell anyone about me," said Ginny. "Promise me that. It will jeopardise what I'm doing, and I want everyone to make it home."

"We understand Ginny," said Tonks.

"Good," she said. "Anyway, get your butts out of this hole. There is only the two of you here?"

"Yep," said Tonks.

"There's two Death Eaters outside. I stunned them and bound them," Ginny said. "You will find your wands in pouches on their belts then remove their wands from in their pockets or up their sleeves. You will need to turn them in, so what you must do is get them back to the road. Use a tracking spell to enable you to get back the way I came. Once you reach the road, send up red sparks. Someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will show up within minutes to do you for improper use of magic. Blame it on the Death Eaters, hand them over and go home. The Knight Bus is your best bet."

"How do you know all this?" asked Tonks, slightly awed.

"Experience," said Ginny. "Anyway. Hurry home. Mum will most likely be absolutely devastated, what with Percy, me, Harry and you Charlie. Nobody knows about me except the people I have freed and the family I am staying with. I'd like to keep it that way. Oh, and Tonks."

"Yeah," said the metamorphmagus.

"I'm pretty sure Remus will be devastated about losing you, as well as Harry," said Ginny, with a small grin.

Tonks made a grab for her but Ginny darted out of the way.

"I'll see you both when I get home," said Ginny.

"Be careful," said Charlie, hugging his sister.

"Constant vigilance," said Tonks, also hugging Ginny.

Ginny watched as Tonks and Charlie climbed out of the hole. Ginny wrote their names down in her notebook then followed them out into the fresh air.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the long wait everyone. I had this chapter finished a few days ago, but just as I was logging onto the internet to upload, my computer crashed and I lost most of it, because I forgot to save. Anyway, I hope you like it, and thank you to everyone who wished me a good holiday. I did have a great time. I climbed Ben Nevis, which is the highest mountain in Great Britain, so yay for me. I also went walking in the Lake District last week. I went to see the viaduct railway that is used in the Harry Potter movies, which was very cool. If you've not already looked at the website: then I think you should, because it's a really beautiful place. Anyway, please review, and the next chapter will be up sometime in the near future.


	21. Chapter XXI Lonely Hallowe'en

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**Chapter XXI: Lonely Halloween **

_Dear Ginny,_

_I really miss you. Lots of people here at school talk about you and how nice you were and how they're sorry that you're dead. They think you were kidnapped by Death Eaters. I wanted to tell them that you were still alive, but I remembered that you didn't want me too, so I kept quiet. I think that Dumbledore knows that you're alive though. He has this strange look in his eyes whenever he mentions your name. He's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. He said it's because the man he lined up to take the job is unavailable because of some unavoidable business, but he thinks he'll be back by the end of the year._

_Everybody is kind of sad at school. I think it's because of you. A second year told me that you were the Headmistress last year when the war was on, and you were really good at it. On our first day the prefects told us that we must never, ever sit on the swing in the grounds, because it was yours. But they took us out in small groups to plant flowers around it, in remembrance of you. Loads of people were crying, but I didn't. I know you're alive and you're going to come back. People talk about Harry Potter a lot too. They talk about how you were his girlfriend. You never told me that. Is it true? They talk about how he on the war for is and was really brave. I don't think a lot of people were happy that Professor Snape was still alive._

_I'm in Gryffindor. I'm glad. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, just like you. The Head Boy this year is Colin Creevey and the Head Girl is Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore says it'' because they helped you last year when you were in charge. I think that you would have been Head Girl this year if you came back. Dumbledore invited the old seventh years back for a memorial service for the members of the school who died. There was a bushy haired girl who was really upset, so I asked her what was wrong. She said that she'd lost her two best friends. She said her name was Hermione. She was with a boy who had red hair like yours. Is he your brother?_

_There's a Halloween feast in two days. Dumbledore said there's not going to be a ball this year. I think people understand why. I saw a house elf the other day. He was crying really loudly. I didn't think that house elves were meant to be seen. He was crying about Harry Potter and Harry Potter's wheezy, whatever that means. The house elf said he was called Dobby, or something like that anyway. He's was going on about Harry Potter's greatness and how Harry Potter loved his wheezy and how Harry Potter freed him. He was a bit hard to take._

_Anyway, please write back to me, Ginny. I won't show anyone the letter. I'll burn it once I've read it then nobody will ever know._

_Joanne_

* * *

_Dear Joanne,_

_I miss you too. I'm glad that you haven't told anyone that I'm alive. It's very important. I feel really bad though, now that I know how upset everyone is. So, they told you about my swing? My swing was the place I used to go to think about Harry. Yes, they were telling the truth. Harry was my boyfriend. That's the main reason I left Hogwarts, to come and find him. And you were right about the red haired boy with Hermione. He is my brother, Ron, I would think. Hermione is Hermione Granger. She is my best friend, and she's like a sister to Harry. She's my brother Ron's girlfriend too. So, Luna is head girl? I'm glad. She's a bit strange, you know. They used to call her Loony Lovegood, but she was excellent last year as a team leader. I'm glad Dumbledore chose her. I'm also glad that I found Professor Snape. As much as I loathe him, as much as everyone loathes him, he did a lot of good for our side and deserves to be rewarded for it. Does he still favour the Slytherins?_

_I hoped you'd be a Gryffindor. All the best people are Gryffindors. What has everyone been telling you about Harry? A lot of the Gryffindors know him well. Have they told you about the Chamber of Secrets? What about quidditch? Who is playing seeker? Who is quidditch captain? Have they played any matches yet?_

_Have you looked at all the pictures in the Gryffindor common room? We took them before the Easter holidays last year. The big one is of everyone in Gryffindor last year. Then there are ones of each year group. The little ones are pictures of people studying in the common room, the quidditch team, friendship groups and couples. There's one of Harry and me, just above the fireplace._

_I can't believe I'm missing the Halloween feast. It will be very strange not sitting there tucking into all the great food and laughing with my friends. I won't see all the fantastic decorations or the spooky surprises. It's going to be very lonely, I think._

_I'm Harry Potter's wheezy. Dobby can't say Weasley, he always says Wheezy. Dobby is very attached to Harry. You see, Harry tricked Dobby old owner into freeing him, that's what Dobby meant. He can be a bit hard to take but he's very sweet. But if you ever meet Hermione again, do not get her started on the subject of house elves, or you'll never hear the end of it. I'm surprised she didn't ask you to join SPEW as it is._

_Thank you so much for your letter. It was great to hear from you._

_Love G _

* * *

_Dear G,_

_I expect it will be a very lonely Halloween for you. You must be missing your friends a lot. I read in the Daily Prophet this morning that ten more war heroes returned home in the last two days. I'm glad that you are freeing them. Everybody seems much happier whenever there's news of someone returning home, and there's usually some everyday. It's a great thing that you're doing._

_I heard some of the older Gryffindors talking about something called the DA. They were hoping that it would be continued this year, but they didn't think it was possible now that Harry was dead. Do you know what they were talking about?_

_I saw the picture of you and Harry Potter. You looked very happy. You must miss him so much. It's easy to tell by the picture that you were very much in love. Do you think he's still alive? I really hope he is. It would be brilliant if you could find him, then you can be together and you can get married!_

_The quidditch team is practically all new. Jack Sloper is captain. Colin Creevey, Nelly Nightshade and Melinda Warren are chasers, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke are beaters, Arnold Astley is keeper and Susan Reynold is the seeker. It took me ages to find all that out. We were beaten by Slytherin last week. Susan caught the snitch. We were a hundred-and-twenty points behind when she saw it, but in the time it took her to catch it, Slytherin scored four more goals so we lost. Susan was really upset, but Jack wasn't too disheartened. He said it was a good effort, especially seeing as the team was practically all first timers. The only ones who'd played for the team before were Jack and Andrew. Millie, a second year, said the Colin and Susan were reserves last year, but Susan has never played seeker before. She was a reserve chaser. It was really bad weather too, which didn't help. Millie told me about the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen and how we are lucky that he was a Gryffindor. I bet you already know who she means though. After all, you knew him better than anyone._

_Your swing must have hundreds of flowers planted around it. Some of them will flower in spring, some in summer, some in autumn and some in winter. The first flowers will be out this spring. I hope that you will be back by then, so that you can see them. How many people have you freed so far? How many are left? When do you think you'll be back?_

_Millie told me that before you were in charge, Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other and Slytherins hated everyone except themselves. Is that true? Because now, everyone is friends with each other. I have lots of friends in Slytherin. Did you really unite all the Hogwarts houses? No one has been able to do that since the school was first founded. That's what Millie told me. That's amazing._

_I have a lot of homework to do. Stupid transfiguration essay. Please write back, G._

_Love Joanne_

* * *

_Dear Joanne,_

_Thanks for writing to me, I love to hear your news. I do miss my friends very much, but I've got more important things to do, and that thought is what keeps me going. I've saved one-hundred-and-fifty-seven people, but by my reckoning there are still one-hundred-and-thirty out there. I've been going for just under four months, so I'll be at least another three. I hope to be back by spring. I would love to see the flowers that everyone planted for me blooming._

_I'm so, so glad that the houses are still friends with each other. What Millie told you is true. The houses were pretty much enemies, but I realised that if we were going to manage without the teachers and cope with losses then we'd have to unite. So that's what we did._

_Do you remember me telling you that I was a member of Dumbledore's Army, the first night that I was at your house? The DA is what we called Dumbledore's Army, to keep it secret. Cho Chang came up with 'DA' but I thought that Dumbledore's Army was better than Defence Association and the others agreed with me. So that's how it got its name._

_I wouldn't be too disheartened about the quidditch. Gryffindor have lost before and still managed to win the cup. Do you enjoy flying? I love flying. I always have. I was on the quidditch team. I played seeker for a while in my fourth year. That was when Harry was suspended, but I was best as a chaser._

_You're right. Harry and I were very much in love, and I love him as much now as I ever did. I hope against all hope that he is still alive. Without that I hope I wouldn't still be here. Speaking of getting married, Harry did propose to me before he left, and I accepted of course. I want him to be alive, but every time I free prisoners and find that he isn't among them, the chances of finding him alive get slimmer and slimmer. I just fear that I'll never find him._

_Have you had a lot of Transfiguration essays? McGonagall always was a battleaxe, but I always thought that Snape was worse. He hated Harry with a vengeance. I remember him giving Harry a D once or twice. D is for Dunce, by the way._

_Make sure you write back to me. I'm off out walking now. Hopefully some more people will be on their way home._

_Love G_

* * *

A/N What do you think? This chapter is very different to my others so I thought it would be a nice change. Anyway, we're through October now, and heading for November and December which means Ginny's birthday, Christmas and New Year. Time for a little romantic dilemma for our Ginny. What do you think? Thanks to all who have reviewed. It makes me feel loved. You really do inspire me to write and you make me feel all warm and fuzzy, so thanks. Keep reviewing!

Any of you Charmed obsessives out there, who are just like me, will have realised that Melinda Warren is a character from that programme. She was the one who started the line of witches that culminates in the Charmed Ones, and it is because of her that they have their powers of telekinesis, molecular inhibition and combustion, and premonition. For those of you who don't watch Charmed, all you need to know is that I pinched the name Melinda Warren, so don't go around thinking that it's mine!


	22. Chapter XXII A Time for Family

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see _

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

**Chapter XXII: A Time for Family**

Through November, Ginny walked on as the days got shorter, colder and darker. With winter setting in, she was more anxious than ever to find the hostages and send them home for Christmas. Ginny was becoming more and more familiar with the countryside, knowing many parts like the back of her hand. She always felt worried when she saw people on the fells, heading up into the mists, ill equipped and vulnerable. But, Ginny knew she had a job to do. To save the magical people trapped below ground, away from prying muggle eyes.

In November Ginny freed a further sixty-one hostages, bringing her total to two-hundred-and-eighteen, leaving sixty-nine people still out there. Although she had nearly completed her mission, Ginny couldn't help but feel sorrow. When she first started there were two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people to find, but now with only sixty-nine left, there was much less chance of one of them being Harry. She knew that with every one she found, the chances of Harry being one of those left got slimmer and slimmer. Ginny tried not to let her hope die out, but some days it was just too hard.

* * *

In seemingly no time at all, December arrived and with it came Ginny's eighteenth birthday. She wasn't expecting anything, as her family didn't know she was alive (with the exception of Charlie of course), she hadn't told Andy and Marion that it was her birthday, and everyone else who knew she was alive either didn't know her, or didn't know where to find her.

Ginny's birthday was a sad day for her. She wore the diamond trilogy necklace and the tanzanite bracelet, her gifts from Harry, everyday, but today the pendant particularly, was much more special.

She was distracted as she went about the flat in early in the morning. All she could think about was her Harry.

_A sixteen-year-old Harry ran his fingers gently through Ginny's hair._

"_Your hair is beautiful," said Harry._

"_It's red," said Ginny, simply._

"_Well I happen to like it red," said Harry, with a smile._

"_You do?" said Ginny._

"_Yeah," whispered Harry, leaning towards her._

_Their lips were just centimetres apart when..._

"_Ginny," came Hermione's voice from the staircase. "I was wondering if you could help me with something._

_Ginny stood up quickly, as red as a beetroot, disappointment flowing through her veins._

_

* * *

_

_Harry held Ginny in his arms, just a week before he was due to leave. Ginny buried her face in his chest, weeping softly._

"_If I don't come home, Ginny," he began. "Just remember that I'll always love you."_

"_You will come back, Harry," said Ginny looking up at him. "You have to come back, for me."_

"_I don't know if I can do it," Harry sighed._

_Ginny squeezed his hand._

"_Yes you can," said Ginny. "I know you can."_

"_How can you be so sure?" said Harry._

"_Because I know you," she said. "And I know that you can win, because you have to win. You've never ever let anyone down before, and you won't let us down now."_

"_I have let people down before," said Harry. "I let Sirius down. It's my fault that he died. I let Angelina and McGonagall down by fighting with Malfoy and getting thrown off the team. I let Cedric down in the triwizard tournament. I did nothing to defend him."_

_Harry looked away._

_Ginny stroked his cheek with her right hand._

"_It's not your fault that Sirius died. You went to save him. As far as you knew he was in trouble and you risked everything to save him. Suppose that your dream had been true. You might have saved his life," she said. "So don't be so hard on yourself. You weren't the only one who got thrown off the quidditch team. Fred and George did too, but it was for all the right reasons. You were defending my family and my mum, and I can't thank you more for that. Yes, you went about it the wrong way, but you followed your heart. You may have let Angelina and McGonagall down, but you certainly didn't let us Weasley's down. And what could you have done to save Cedric? You told him to take the trophy with you, yes, but you didn't know it would take you to Voldemort. How could you have known? There is no way of blocking the Avada Kedavra curse, and he was dead before you even had a chance to react. You're a good man, Harry, and I know that you won't let Voldemort win this time."_

_Harry kissed the top of her head._

"_What did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly._

"_No, Harry," said Ginny. "What did I do to deserve you?"_

_She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry placed her forefinger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes._

"_I will come home to you," he said. "I'll defeat Voldemort for you, because of you. You give me the confidence to believe that I could do anything, and the strength to enable me to do anything. I'm going to miss you so much. Long ago I told you that I'd walk two thousand miles so that we could be together, so that's what I'll do."_

"_Over mountains and around lakes," added Ginny._

"_Just as long as you were there at the end of it all," said Harry._

"_I'd do the same for you," said Ginny. "Two thousand miles isn't that far."_

_Harry smiled._

"_I love you," he said. _

"_I love you," whispered Ginny. _

She raised her hands to s face and pulled his lips down to meet her own... 

Ginny shook herself mentally.

"Two thousand miles," she said quietly. "Over mountains. How true is that?"

* * *

With fewer people still being held captive, it meant that they were more spread out, and areas were much more sparsely populated. Ginny found forty people in December, and ten of those on Christmas day itself.

At seven o'clock on the morning of December twenty-fifth, Ginny was awoken by the excited voices of Joanne, Amanda and Louise all shouting about their present. Ginny, like Andy and Marion ambled into the living room rubbing sleep from their eyes in pursuit of the over-enthusiastic youngsters.

Less than half-an-hour later, the floor was strewn with discarded wrapping paper. Ginny pulled out a small bag from under the tree and took out five gift wrapped packages. She gave one to each member of the family. For Joanne she had bought a muggle make-up kit, for Amamnda she had got a 'make your own necklace' kit and for Louise she had bought a 'Barbie' doll. She had found a pretty blue blouse for Marion and a fancy compass for Andy. The three girls leapt on Ginny, hugging her tightly and she received a thank-you each from the adults.

Joanne bounded across the room with a package for Ginny. It was quite heavy, so she opened the parcel carefully. The first thing she saw was the back of a large photograph frame. She turned it over to see a picture of herself and Harry, holing each other tightly whilst gazing into each other's eyes, occasionally kissing, but mostly smiling. It was the same picture that hung above the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She looked at Joanne wondering how on Earth she'd managed to get this picture without revealing anything.

"I asked Colin Creevey if I could have a copy of all the pictures," Joanne explained. "I told him that I wanted to put them in an album so that I could look at the people who were in the house before me, and the people who gave their lives to change the world."

She paused for a moment then added,

"You can have the others if you want them."

Ginny was speechless. With the exception of the gifts she had received from Harry, this was the best present anyone had ever given her. She wanted as the picture Harry leaned in to kiss picture Ginny and she choked up. Tears which she had fought against for so long, rolled down her freckled cheeks.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," she whispered.

"You don't have to," said Joanne.

Ginny smiled at the girl.

"Are you staying home today, Ginny?" asked Louise.

"No," said Ginny. "I'm going out walking, but I won't be out as long. One of the best presents I could get would be sending people home to their families today."

"We understand, Ginny," said Marion. "Andy's parents are coming over for Christmas lunch so it would perhaps be best if you weren't here, what with them being wizards and all. We'll have dinner at abut half past seven, after they've gone so make sure you're home for that."

"I will," said Ginny.

Joanne flicked on the television. A pair of news reporters said in a very festive looking studio. They were showing footage of many people out drinking in the streets, or people sleeping rough.

"For most," said the woman. "Christmas is a joyous time, but there are people who will spend this Christmas alone and miserable. Remember, Christmas is a time for family, and showing our loved ones how much we care about them."

The clips changed to showing families sitting around tables groaning under the weight of food, laughing and enjoying themselves. Ginny stared at the television remembering all the Christmases she had spent at home, the happiest in her memory perhaps being the one she spent at Grimmauld Place when Sirius was alive, even though her Father had been injured she still had a wonderful time. She missed her family. She missed them all so much. She clutched the photograph of herself and Harry.

"I'm going to go and get ready," she said.

Ginny stood and left the room.

Andy and Marion watched her go.

"That poor, poor girl," said Marion sadly. "She must miss her family so much."

"That's understandable," said Andy. "She's been through a lot these past few months, but this is most likely to be the hardest time for her. Are you still planning on asking her to come to your Aunt's New Year party?"

"Yes," said Marion. "I think it will do her good to get her away from the hills for a while. She's done nothing else since July. Besides, it might take her mind of Harry."

"Yeah," said Andy. "For all of five minutes."

Marion smiled sadly.

"That Harry Potter is one lucky man," said Andy.

"I just hope she finds him," said Marion.

"So do I," said Andy.

* * *

A week later, Andy, Marion, Joanne, Amanda, Louise and Ginny crammed into the car and set off for Marion's Aunt Lynda's party. Ginny had agreed to go, but only after she found out that Marion was muggle-born, so no one there would have a clue who she was. Even so, she had decided to use a false name, just in case any one at the arty spoke about her afterwards and a passing wizard overheard. It wouldn't do for a supposedly dead teenager to be meeting muggles at parties.

Ginny found the night rather boring. She introduced herself to anyone who spoke to her as Ginny Potter. She told herself it was just to get used to the name, but deep down in her heart she felt that it would be the only time she ever got to use the name. It was ten minutes to midnight, and Ginny had spent the last two hours being chatted up by a nineteen-year-old called Adam Maxwell. She'd tried to let him down gently, but the guy just wouldn't take a hint.

After finally getting away from Adam, Ginny had sat down on a sofa with a glass of orange juice. She could see through the window some men in the garden setting up the fireworks and wondered briefly if Fred and George were doing the same thing with their own brand.

It was five minutes to midnight. The ever-persistent Adam had found Ginny once again.

"Come and watch the fireworks, Gin," he said.

Ginny groaned. She hated it when people called her _Gin_. Harry never did. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be dragged into the conservatory to watch the show.

It was thirty seconds to midnight. The man on the television was getting all flustered and the clock in the corner of the screen.

"Ten!" everyone in the room chorused (except Ginny). "Nine..! Eight..! Seven..! Six..! Five..! Four..! Three..! Two..! One..! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

The fireworks started going off outside and on the television. People were shaking hands with one another, hugging and kissing. Adam took Ginny's hand and turned her to face him.

"Come with me," he said.

He dragged her into the back room where it was quiet.

"I really like you, Ginny," he said when she turned to look at him.

"Listen, Adam, I..."

But she was silenced by Adam's lips pressing against hers. Momentarily paralysed with shock, it was a few seconds before she pushed him away.

"What..." he began, but Ginny cut him off.

"How dare you?" hissed Ginny. "I told you earlier that I wasn't interested in you."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong," shouted Ginny. "Look. I am engaged, as in going to be married to a man I love very much."

"Gin I..."

"Just leave me alone," she said, running from the room.

She ran through the house until she found the stairs up to the attic. They were in darkness so obviously no one was likely to find their way up there. Ginny sat down sideways on the bottom step and brought her knees up to her face and she sat and wept. That was where Marion found her two hours later when it was time for them to leave.

* * *

In the following two weeks, Ginny found twenty-eight of the remaining twenty-nine hostages. It was now six months since she had begun her quest and it was almost finished. Whenever she thought that there was only one left, a panic rose inside her. It won't be Harry. It can't be Harry. I won't believe that it's Harry. Her thoughts continued in this vein for some as she strove to find the one remaining prisoner...

* * *

A/N What do you think? I think I might have given away the story at some point in this chapter, but then again I may not. Has anyone spotted the meaning of the two thousand miles yet? You might want to keep note of how long Ginny has been walking. The significance is mentioned early on in the story but I'll leave you to find it. Am I evil? Maybe, maybe not. Depends on whether Harry's alive or not, doesn't it? Well I'm not telling you, not yet anyway. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffie, but the next few chapters should be well worth the wait, but I'm not giving anything away. Review please you wonderful people.

To Black Cherrie. Paige all the way!


	23. Chapter XXIII 2000 Miles

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

**Chapter XXIII: 2000 Miles **

It was the twentieth of January, and for the last five days, Ginny had found no one. It was late at night and Ginny was lying on her bed, flicking through the notebook that contained the names of the two-hundred-and-eighty-six people she had freed. Many familiar names were among them: Tonks, her brother Charlie, Mundungus Fletcher, Dean Thomas, Professor Vector, Professor Trelawney, Parvati Patil, Michael Corner, Professor Snape, to name but a few. Ginny had worked hard, and she had walked a long way. Everyday she had written down the number of miles she walked and kept a running total all the time. She often wondered how long it would take her to find everyone. She had just one left now, and in a way she was glad. She wanted to go home and see her family. She'd run away just over six months ago, and she missed them terribly.

Ginny was finding it difficult to find the last hostage. Wherever he or she was, they were hidden very well. So, for many days Ginny walked many fruitless miles, finding absolutely nothing. In seemingly no time at all, the thirtieth of January arrived.

"Ginny," said Marion, that evening. "It's been two weeks since you found anyone. Perhaps the Prophet made a mistake, and you've found everyone."

"No," said Ginny. "There's someone else out there and I'm not giving up until I find them."

"I really admire you," said Marion. "I don't think there is anyone else in the world who would have done what you've done."

"I'm just doing it in the slightest chance that I'll find the man I love," said Ginny, simply. "But, I don't think that's possible anymore."

"Why not?" said Ginny. "Well, there were two-hundred-and-fourteen people from our side killed in the battle and two-hundred-and-eighty-seven kept as hostages. Now that number is down to one. It is far more likely now, that Harry was killed in battle, and I just can't bring myself to believe that he is alive anymore."

"You can't give up hope," said Marion.

"I already have," said Ginny.

* * *

Ginny awoke on the morning of the thirty-first of January. She had worked out a couple of days previously that it would be her two-hundredth day of walking. She had looked at her mileage total and realised that on this day she would reach her two-thousandth mile, somewhere around the midpoint of her walk. She felt a funny flip in her stomach as she thought of two thousand miles. That was Harry's promise to her.

"_I would walk two thousand miles so that we could be together."_

Ginny sighed sadly, preparing herself for another day of disappointment.

She was heading for Gowbarrow fell. A wide, sprawling mass of open access land on the shores of Lake Ullswater. She wore her walking clothes as usual and after getting off the bus at the National Trust car park near Aira Force waterfalls, she set off up the hillside. She kept glancing at her map, watching closely as she walked mile after mile, slowly edging towards the two thousand mark. She wasn't expecting to find anything, but she felt it would be an achievement to have walked so far.

She passed the summit of the fell. Whilst there she paused for a moment gazing at the view. She looked all around her and realised with a start that there were a group of men and women standing about further down the side. Ginny's heart leapt briefly, hardly daring to believe it. She couldn't be sure, but she believed she had found the final hostage.

Walking bravely towards the group she took out her wand and casually hexed and stunned them. Sprinting across to where they lay, she found the tell tale rabbit like hole beside a rock. Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself to find the person who would break her heart in two, the person who would finally prove to her that Harry was dead, gone forever. She pointed her wand at the hole with a shaking hand and brought the ground back so the hole was large enough to fit through. She dropped down and looked around. Ginny spotted a person slumped on the ground, facing the far wall. The person appeared to be male, and was dressed in very grubby looking wizard's robes. He had long black hair that was grimy, matted and dull. He was very thin and Ginny wasn't sure if he was even alive.

"What is your name?" she asked shakily, her voice sounding quite strange, almost strangled.

"Why should I tell you?" a hoarse, croaky voice replied.

"Because I won't be able to let you go until I have your name," Ginny said, her voice still sounding odd. "And I'm sure that you have many people who are anxious to see you. Family, friends, a special young lady perhaps."

"Ginny," the man breathed.

Ginny froze. Her insides felt as though icy water was pouring through them.

"Who?" she asked, sounding even more choked than before.

"Ginny Weasley," he said. "My girlfriend, fiancée even. I should never have left her."

The man remained facing the wall.

"I'm sure she understands," whispered Ginny. "You did what you had too."

"She's sick," said the man. "Nobody knows how long she has left to live, and yet I left her, all because of my stupid destiny. She's more important to me than anything. Anything!"

The man coughed.

"I just hope she has waited for me," said the man. "Wait, that's stupid. I know that she'll have waited for me. But maybe she doesn't know I'm alive. Nobody knows I'm alive, well those who do are happy to leave me here to rot. She might have moved on. Forgotten about me. No. If she loves me just half as much as I love her then she won't have forgotten. I just want to be with her again, and have her tell me that she loves me and still wants to marry me."

Ginny looked at the man's head, tears building in her eyes.

"Ginny knows you're alive, Harry," she said, her voice slightly more normal than before.

The man jerked slightly, as though surprised that she knew who he was.

"Ginny still loves you and she still wants to marry you. In fact, Ginny is not as far away as you might think. She is out here, searching for you Harry. An act of selfless love cured her illness, and act of love for you. She has freed two-hundred-and-eighty-six hostages. She has been out here for six months and sixteen days, which adds up to two hundred days, and each of those two hundred days she's walked ten miles. Today is the two hundredth day, and today, just before she spotted the Death Eaters guarding your prison, she completed her two-thousandth mile. Ginny never gave up on you Harry."

The man sat up slowly, and with great exertion he managed to stand. He was very weak, Ginny realised. He was in a lot worse state then anyone else. Very slowly he turned. And as their eyes met his mouth opened in shock, as though he almost hadn't dared believe it.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded, unable to speak. She bounded across the cavern and threw herself into his arms, weeping uncontrollably. He held her tightly for what seemed like hours, never to let her go again.

"They told me you were dead," said Ginny, looking up at him.

His face looked different. He was thin and half his face was covered with a shaggy beard, but his eyes, his eyes had not changed.

"I didn't want to believe it," Ginny continued. "So I came to find you."

Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, so much," he said.

Ginny reached up and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

She pulled away from his embrace and prepared to climb out, when Harry fell to the floor with a thump.

"Harry!" she cried.

She dropped to her knees and gazed at him. She stroked his cheek gently.

"Harry, honey," she whispered to him.

He could barely open his eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay," she said. "But you're going to have to help me."

Harry nodded feebly. She pointed her wand at him and levitated him out of the cave, then climbed out herself. She bound the Death Eaters and took their ropes in her hand. She took the wands and found Harry's wand on one of their belts. There were six in all. Ginny lifted Harry up and supported him with her right arm, holding the Death Eaters with her left. She revived them and they followed in silence knowing that they were finally defeated.

The party walked off down the hill, Ginny struggling greatly under Harry's weight. Eventually they made it to the road and Ginny sent up the red sparks. The ministry official arrived and Ginny handed them over. He took custody of the criminals without question. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek gently.

"It's time to get you to bed," she whispered to him.

* * *

It was over two hours later when Ginny and Harry arrived at Andy and Marion's. Ginny was still supporting Harry on her arm and she struggled to get into the house.

"Marion!" she shouted urgently.

The woman hurried through from the kitchen.

"I need you to make Harry something to eat," said Ginny. "Something like soup, though. He looks like he's not eaten in weeks and I doubt if his stomach will handle solid foods."

"Did you say Harry?" asked Marion.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I'll explain everything later. I'm going to take him to the bathroom and get him cleaned up."

"Don't you want Andy to do that?" asked Marion.

"No," said Ginny. "I'll be fine. Believe me, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Marion raised an eyebrow.

"I grew up with six brothers," said Ginny.

"Oh, of course," said Marion. "I'll get you some of Andy's old pyjamas out of the cupboard."

"Thanks," said Ginny. "I'll let Harry have the guest room bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I still have the sleeping bag from when I went on the two day walks."

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Marion. "You can have Joanne's bed for tonight."

"I'd rather stay in the guest room," said Ginny. "To keep an eye on Harry. You know, make sure he's alright."

She helped Harry to the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and poured in lots of soapy bubbles. Ginny helped Harry out of his filthy robes.

"You know Ginny," said Harry. "I don't think I'm up to having sex right now."

"Oh shut up, you git," said Ginny with a smile. "And get in the bath. Marion's making you something to eat, so you'd better be quick."

Harry grinned at her. She took her sponge out of the cupboard and soaked it with water. She ran it gently across his face, wiping away months of soil and mud. Ginny handed the sponge to Harry.

"There'd better not be a fleck of dirt on you when you're finished," she said.

"Yes mum," said Harry.

Ginny smacked him lightly on the head.

"Uncalled for!" exclaimed Harry then he grinned. "You've got to admit it. You do sound a lot like your mum."

"Maybe I do," Ginny said. "She's bound to have rubbed off onto me in some way."

She took out her wand and used a charm to get rid of Harry's beard.

"Much better," she said.

Once Harry was out of the bath and wearing some pyjama bottoms (he refused to wear the top), Ginny attacked his hair with a pair of scissors, returning it to the length she was used to. She repaired his glasses with a spell that Hermione taught her and handed them back to him.

"Now you look like Harry again," she said.

He smiled at her. Ginny helped him into the guest bed and sat down in a chair that she'd put beside it. Harry looked around the room. He noticed the large picture on the bedside table and picked it up.

"It's the picture from the Gryffindor common room," explained Ginny. "Joanne asked Colin for all the copies."

"Who's Joanne?" asked Harry.

"She's a first year," said Ginny. "This is her house. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow, okay? I've been staying here ever since I ran away from Hogwarts. They've been really good to me. I expect you'll want to ask Andy a lot of questions."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"He knew your parents," said Ginny. "He was a year below them at school, but he was a Gryffindor, so he knew them quite well."

Harry was silent and there was a pregnant pause.

"Do you have all the other pictures?" he asked.

Ginny nodded and opened a drawer behind her. She took out a small, leather-bound photograph album. Harry took it from her and the two of them flicked through the pages, looking at all their old friends.

"I've missed everyone so much," said Harry.

"So have I," said Ginny. "We're in the same boat you know. Everyone thinks you're dead, and everyone thinks I'm dead, and I didn't even go to fight. The only people who know that I am alive are the people who I freed and the family that I've stayed with."

"Who've you freed?" asked Harry.

"A lot of people who I'd never met before," said Ginny. "But I found Charlie, Tonks, Dung, Kingsley, Dean, Parvati, Snape. From what Joanne told me, I don't think many people at Hogwarts were too thrilled about that."

Harry chuckled. Marion entered the room at that moment with a tray and a bowl of soup.

"Here you go," she said, putting the tray down on Harry's lap.

He sat up slightly so he could eat properly.

"Harry," said Ginny. "This is Marion Williams, and Marion this is Harry Potter."

Marion smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," said Marion. "The girls will be most excited when they find out that you stayed here."

"Girls?" asked Harry.

"Marion has three girls," explained Ginny. "Joanne, Amanda and Louise. Joanne is the eldest. You can meet them tomorrow."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Marion.

"Much better now," said Harry.

"That's could," said Marion. "I see that Ginny's cleaned you up properly."

"Yeah," said Harry.

He stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Will you be down for tea later, Ginny?" asked Marion.

"Yes," said Ginny. "What are we having?"

"Roast chicken," said Marion.

"Great," said Ginny.

Marion smiled at her and turned to leave.

"She seems nice," said Harry once the door was shut.

"She's been like my mum for the past six months," said Ginny.

"When are we going to go home?" asked Harry.

"Well, I want to stay here until you've got some of your strength back," said Ginny. "So we'll probably leave in about a week. Besides, there's a few hills I want to climb again, just to make sure."

"What I am I supposed to do while you're not here?" asked Harry, pouting.

"I'll ask Marion to take you out clothes shopping," said Ginny. "Keswick's beautiful. Don't worry about exchanging wizard money. Marion will show you where you do it. Which reminds me. I took about a thousand galleons from your vault to bring with me. I needed the money so I could come here and I couldn't take it from the Weasley vault because my mum would notice."

"It's alright, Ginny," said Harry. "I have more than enough and anyway, when we get married it'll be your money too, so it doesn't matter."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," said Harry, firmly.

Ginny grinned and kissed him.

"Now, eat your soup before it goes cold," she ordered. "I'm going to go and pinch Amanda's TV, so you have something to do."

Harry grinned after her as she disappeared from sight. He couldn't help but marvel at how different things were today than twenty-four hours earlier. Ginny had saved him. Ginny had risked everything to save him, and he couldn't have felt more proud of her. He loved her so much, and now he was sure that she loved him equally. He stared at the picture of them. It seemed as though it was taken a lifetime ago. He smiled as picture Harry kissed picture Ginny and he knew that everything would now be all right. He heard footsteps near the door, and hastily began to eat his soup, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Weasley temper.

* * *

A/N I told you I'd keep my promise. I can't believe I've finally written that chapter! I've been playing it over and over in my head since before I began this story. Each time it got better and better. It seemed better in my head than written down, but then again, it's still one of my best chapters, I think. I'm not sure how long I'll carry on with the story now. I'm definitely going to carry on to the end of the school year, but after that I'm not sure. I might just do an epilogue from sometime in the future. I am amazed that nobody figured this out. I thought it was really obvious that Ginny would walk 2000 miles before she found Harry, and obviously that would take her just less than seven months. I thought that you'd all guess it straight away, but there you go. I really hope you liked this chapter, because I thought of this before anything else in the story. It's been slow going I know, but I DIDN'T KILL HARRY! Aren't you proud of me? Please please please review!


	24. Chapter XXIV The Perfect Week

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

**Chapter XXIV: The Perfect Week **

When Harry Potter awoke on the morning of the first of February 1999, he could scarcely believe that he wasn't living a dream. He was lying in a soft bed, with clean sheets. His face was shaven and his hair was cut and he no longer felt hungry. He sat up in the bed, put his glasses on and looked around the room, searching for her. She was lying on the floor, a few feet from the bed in a bright yellow sleeping bag. Her long red hair was messed up and thrown all over the pillow. Harry watched her sleep. He could watch Ginny sleep for hours. He smiled as he remembered that she had saved him. He had always known that she loved him, but now he knew that he loved her more.

Ginny Weasley's eyes flickered open. She knew it was late but she didn't care. It was all over. She'd found all the hostages, but more importantly, she'd found Harry. She glanced up to the bed and noticed him smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said, smiling back.

"Good morning," he said.

"How long have you been awake," she asked.

"A few minutes," said Harry.

Ginny climbed out of the sleeping bag and crawled into the bed next to Harry. He kissed her gently and she snuggled up to him.

"I've missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too," she said.

She looked up at him.

"A part of me thought I'd never see you again," she said.

Harry put his hand to her cheek. Ginny covered it with her own.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

Ginny's eyes were stinging, and Harry saw that they were glistening. A small tear fell down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

"This is so silly," said Ginny. "I've barely cried in six and a half months, and now I've cried twice in two days." 

"Maybe you're just happy to see me," said Harry.

"Maybe I am," Ginny replied.

Harry grinned and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate. Ginny found herself lost in Harry, but then remembered that she didn't need a map to find her way out.

* * *

Later that day, Marion took Harry into Keswick to get some clothes. He was currently wearing some of Andy's old jeans and an old shirt that were too big for him. Although, Harry was used to this and had told Marion so, she still insisted on taking him out to but new stuff. All Harry wanted to buy was a ring for Ginny.

"You're a very lucky man, you know Harry," Marion told him as they walked down past Ye Olde Friar's chocolate shop.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"To have a girl like Ginny," said Marion. "Believe me. There are not many teenagers out there who would do what she did."

"I know," said Harry. "Most people say she's the lucky one, to be the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived and all, but I'm not much. Whenever she smiles at me, I know I'm the luckiest man in the world. But what's best about Ginny is the fact that she loves me for who I am. Most girls want the famous Harry, but with Ginny I can be 'Just Harry', and that's why she's so special."

"She didn't tell us about you straight away, you know," said Marion. "But she had good reason not too."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, as soon as my girls found out that she'd come from Hogwarts," explained Marion. "She was bombarded with questions. 'Do you know Harry Potter?' 'Are you in the same house as Harry Potter?' 'Is Harry Potter really good at quidditch?' 'Does Harry Potter really have a scar?' Quite sensibly, I think, Ginny simply told us that you were nothing more than acquaintances."

"When did she tell you?" asked Harry.

Marion smiled.

"It was almost Christmas before Andy, Amanda and Louise found out, and Joanne found out at school of course," said Marion. "She never had to tell me."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I guessed," said Marion. "The first night she was here. I'm not as dense as my husband or the girls. I could tell from the way she always steered the subject away from you, but when she did have to say something about you, she spoke with such fondness in her voice that I knew there was something more there. You do understand why she didn't say anything though, don't you?"

"Not really," said Harry.

"What you've got to remember," said Marion. "Is that just over a day earlier, she'd been told that you were dead. Her whole world was torn apart. Then she'd run away from everything she knew, her school, her friends, her family, just in the hope that someone might be alive. Everything was upside down for her. The last thing that she needed was to be constantly reminded of what she thought she'd lost forever by having to tell all to the girls. She loves you, Harry. She loves you more than she loves anything else, and don't ever forget that."

"I won't," said Harry. "Thanks for telling me all of that. Will you help me find a ring for her?"

Marion nodded.

"Of course," she said.

* * *

"Ginny!" called Marion. "There's someone at the door for you. He says his name is Adam."

Ginny sat up from where she was lying next to Harry.

"Oh no," she said. "Why the hell is he here? I thought I made myself perfectly clear."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, looking slightly bewildered,

"I'll explain in a minute," she said, jumping up and throwing on some trousers and a t-shirt.

She headed out the door then turned around and hurried back.

"Come with me," she said. "Wait in the hall and don't come to the door, unless it sounds like I really need some help."

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. He stopped in the hall, out of sight of the door, but Ginny continued and took over the conversation from Marion.

"Hi Gin," Adam said.

Harry rolled his eyes knowing Ginny hated the shorter version of her name as much as the longer one.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about New Year," he continued.

"There is nothing to talk about," said Ginny coldly.

"I just wanted to know what your feelings about us were," he continued. "And about where we stand."

The colour drained from Harry's face slightly.

"Us?" said Ginny. "There is no us, Adam, there never was. I didn't like you at New Year and I certainly don't like you now."

Harry sniggered. This bloke doesn't know what he's getting himself into, he thought.

"But you kissed me," said Adam desperately.

"No, Adam," said Ginny. "You kissed me. I pushed you away. I told you that I have a fiancé, who, I might add, I love very much. There could never have been anything between us, alright?"

"But..."

"There is no but, Adam," said Ginny, her voice getting slightly raised. "There is no us. I don't like you. Stay out of my life."

"Gin, I..."

"For God's sake, Adam," shouted Ginny. "Just go before I..."

Harry felt that Ginny was dangerously close to hexing Adam so he thought he had better intervene. He walked casually around the corner, put his left arm around Ginny's waist and held out his right hand to Adam.

"Hi," he said, jovially. "I'm Harry."

Adam took his hand and shook it tentatively.

"Adam Maxwell," he said.

"Well," said Harry. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Ginny and I are going out in about half an hour, so we need to go and get ready."

"Oh," said Adam. "I'm...er...I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He turned and walked down the driveway, his face red as a beetroot.

"Nice meeting you!" Harry called after him, just before Ginny shut the door.

Ginny and Harry both started to laugh. She kissed Harry on his left cheek.

"I love you!" she said.

She kissed him on his right cheek.

"I love you!" she repeated.

She kissed his lips.

"I love you!" she said again.

Harry captured her lips and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"Say it again," he asked.

"I love you," she said, more seductively this time.

"So what's between you and this Adam person?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed.

"Absolutely nothing," she said. "Marion insisted that I went to a New Year's party and her Aunt's. They're muggles, so they wouldn't recognise me. So anyway, soon after we arrived Adam came over to me and started flirting. I tried to lose him. I kept dropping subtle hints, but honestly, he's more stubborn than Ron and Hermione put together."

Harry laughed.

"So anyway," Ginny continued. "I got away from him for a while, bit he found me just before midnight sand dragged me into the conservatory to watch the fireworks, then he took me into a separate room and kissed me. I was so surprised that it was a couple of seconds before I pushed him away, but I had a major go at him, ran away and hid upstairs crying for the rest of the night."

Harry put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I wasn't going to cheat on you, Harry," she said, firmly.

"I know," said Harry. "And you know what, I think I love you even more."

Ginny grinned.

"I was going to tell you," she said. "I didn't really want to spring it on you just yet but that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "I could tell that nothing had happened, or at least that it wasn't your fault."

"Why are you so understanding?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "Understanding was never really taught by the Dursleys."

"So," said Ginny. "Where do you want to go?"

"Show me some of your favourite places," said Harry.

"Ok," said Ginny.

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent most of the day riding the bus from lake to lake as Ginny showed him all of the most beautiful places. They visited Grasmere, Rydal Water and White Moss Common. Ginny took Harry to see Ullswater and the Aira Force waterfall which Harry didn't see much of the last time they were there. They went to Coniston, Elterwater and Wastwater. As well as Brother's Water and the beautiful hamlet of Hartsop. They passed Thirlmere and Haweswater and finally, as sunset was approaching they arrived at Ginny's favourite lake, Buttermere. After each getting an ice cream from the Buttermere Ayrshire's shop they went for a stroll by the lake. It was cold outside- well, what do you expect for early February?- so Harry and Ginny were both wearing fleece jackets and warm hats. The lake was still, like a millpond, and looking up towards the summits of Red Pike and High Stile Ginny could see snow on the fellsides.

"I climbed up there," said Ginny pointing to the top of the mountain.

"How can you tell?" asked Harry.

"Because I know the landscape," said Ginny. "You would too if you'd spent the best part of seven months walking across it."

"True," said Harry.

"It's so peaceful in winter," said Ginny. "Especially up in the hills. The place is crawling with tourists in the summer."

"You're a tourist," said Harry, with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that I'll have reached local status by now," said Ginny. "I know this place as well as anyone."

"I honestly don't know how you did it," said Harry.

"A lot of determination and willpower," said Ginny. "I told myself that as long as people were alive in those hills I was not going to stop."

"What made you come here in the first place?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"You," she said.

They reached a bench set a few metres above the path and sat down upon it. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and she moved closer to him.

"It's nice to have someone to keep me warm," said Harry.

"It must have been so hard for you," said Ginny. "At least I had hot food and a bed to go back too. You must have had a lot of guts to survive that."

"Not guts," said Harry. "Just a single thought inside my head, just one thing that I knew I had to hold on for. You."

Ginny looked up at him and he kissed her gently. Harry took a deep breath.

"I know I've already asked this question before," he said. "But I want to do it properly. I love you, Ginny Weasley. I love you more than anything and I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. You are my whole reason for living and I am willing to spend all of my life trying to make you just half as happy as you make me. You're my world, Ginny. Will you marry me?"

Ginny's chocolate eyes filled with tears. She climbed onto Harry's lap, kissed him soundly on the lips and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Harry Potter," she said. "I will marry you."

Harry grinned and kissed her. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her ring finger. Ginny looked at it.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."

The ring was made from yellow gold, with a solitaire diamond set in rhodium, raised from the band, with two tiny emeralds set lower on either side of it. She kissed him again.

"You couldn't make me any happier than what I am now," said Ginny.

* * *

That night, Ginny abandoned the sleeping bag and she and Harry spent the remaining nights simply lying in each other's company, revelling in their love. Before long, their last day in the Lake District approached and Ginny especially found this a very sad occasion.

"I'm going to miss this so much," said Ginny to Marion that lunchtime.

"We'll miss you, Ginny," said the elder woman. "The girls look at you like a big sister, you know."

Ginny smiled.

"Those three are the sisters I never had," she said with a smile. "My emotions are split two ways, today. Part of me is o happy that I'm going home to my family, and yet part of me is so sad, because no matter what horrors I've seen here, and there have been a few, I've come to love this place, with all it's beauty."

"You'll come back," said Marion. "You won't stay away forever. I think the hills will miss you too much."

Ginny laughed.

"I must have been their most regular walker," she said. "I'll come an visit in the summer. I'll bring Ron and Hermione with me, I'm sure you'll like them."

"Make sure you bring Harry back with you, too," said Marion.

"I will," said Ginny. "And you make sure you come to our wedding."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Marion. "You just tell us when you've set a date."

"Of course," said Ginny.

She picked up the plate of sandwiches she'd been making and carried them through to the living room.

* * *

A/N Next chapter is the homecoming which I'm really looking forward to writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The next few chapters will see many loose ends tied up so keep reading. I've still not decided how far I'm going to carry on. I guess I'll see what the response is like to the next few chapters. Anyway, please review, I love to know what you think, it really motivates me to write.

I would like to say a special thank you to Duncan Whitcombe whose review was very nice. I know that it does seem implausible for so many people to keep quiet about Ginny, but if you wait a couple more chapters the reasons may come clear. I won't say anything here because it will give away part of the plot. Thank you very much for your review.

Just out of randomness, the Lake District Lakes are:

Windermere

Ullswater

Coniston Water

Elterwater

Grasmere

Rydal Water

Brother's Water

Wast Water

Derwent Water

Bassenthwaite Lake

Buttermere

Thirlmere

Haweswater

Crummock Water

Esthwaite Water

Hayeswater

Loweswater

Ennerdale Water

Plus numerous tarns

BTW Has anyone worked out the relevance of the Tennyson poem now?


	25. Chapter XXV Homecoming

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**Chapter XV: Homecoming **

"Ginny," said a voice softly. "Ginny."

Ginny yawned and opened her eyes to gaze into the face of Harry Potter. It was just past six o'clock of the morning that Harry and Ginny were due to return to the Burrow.

"Morning," said Ginny with a smile.

"I made you breakfast," said Harry, putting a tray down on the bed.

Ginny scrambled into a sitting position. She looked at the plate. Bacon, fried eggs, sausages, hash browns, baked beans and even a fried tomato. There was also a cup of tea in the corner and two slices of toast of a smaller plate.

"You didn't have to do this," said Ginny with a wide smile.

"I wanted to," said Harry.

Ginny kissed him quickly.

"Thank you," she said.

She picked up the knife and fork and began to eat. It took her about fifteen minutes to finish everything then she headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was fully dressed with a plait in her hair and she and Harry were ready to leave. They had packed up the few belongings that they had and headed downstairs where the Williams family was waiting to say goodbye. Ginny had bought thank you gifts for each of them. For Marion a gold chain, for Andy a new watch, for Amanda a porcelain doll and for Louise a rare teddy bear.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," said Ginny, hugging Marion.

There were tears rolling don't both their cheeks.

"This is a happy day for you, Ginny," said Marion. "Don't cry anymore."

"Don't be a stranger, Ginny," said Andy as he hugged the red head.

"I wouldn't dream of it," said Ginny. "I'll write to you as soon as I get back to school. I promise."

"Say hello to Joanne for us, Ginny," said Louise. "I'm going to miss you."

Ginny picked the little girl up.

"I'll miss you too," said Ginny. "But I'll come and see you in the summer. So I won't be gone forever."

She hugged Mandy next, promising that she would come back and visit.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Marion. "You'll be very happy together."

"I know," said Harry with a smile.

"Don't ever let her go," said Andy, shaking Harry's hand.

Harry looked at him strangely for a moment.

"I won't," said Harry. "We'd best be going, we don't want to miss the train."

Ginny nodded and said one last good bye to everyone, then, with a few tears; Ginny and Harry left the house. They walked through the town centre to the bus stop where they would catch a bus that would take them to Windermere train station. They were using muggle transport because they wanted their return to be a secret until Ginny returned to Hogwarts. Right on time the bus arrived. It was one of the open top sightseeing buses.

"Where are you off to today, Ginny?" asked the bus driver when she climbed on.

"Home, Max," she said. "We're going to Windermere to get the train from there."

"What am I going to do without my most regular passenger?" said Max.

"I'm sure you'll manage fine," said Ginny, with a smile.

She paid Max, then she and Harry found two free seats on the top deck.

Half an hour later the bus arrived at the train station.

"Good bye Max," said Ginny as she and Harry got off.

"See you, Ginny," said Max.

Ginny and Harry stood on the pavement and watched the bus drive away.

"You're really going to miss it," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "But I have a lot of things to look forward to, right? I'm going to see my family and my friends. I'm going back to Hogwarts and I'm going to be getting married."

She grinned at Harry as she said the last thing.

"Too right you are," said Harry, kissing her cheek. "Come on. We need to get the tickets."

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Ginny changed trains at a place called Preston. From there they had a three hour journey to London where they change again to go further north to where Ottery St. Catchpole was situated.

They got off the train in a nearby city. From there they walked for almost an hour before they found the bus stop. When they eventually got there they had just missed the bus and had a twenty minute wait until the next one came.

After much stopping and starting, a long and tiresome bus ride ended a five minute walk from the lane leading to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny set off towards the lane. When they arrived they could just make out smoke coming from the chimney of the house. Squeezing Ginny's hand tightly, Harry led her down the lane towards the house.

"Stop here for a moment," said Ginny, just strides from a large conifer at the side of the track. "When we pass that tree, we will be in view of the kitchen window."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny. "It's just that I've waited so long for this moment."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and they set off walking again.

* * *

It was a normal February day at the Burrow. Things there were quieter than they used to be, even since Charlie returned. It had been three weeks since there had been any hostages returning and the wizarding community believed them to be the last, so the process of moving on had begun.

Fred and George had arrived early in the morning. It was their day off and they always spent it at home. Even their happy-go-lucky ways had changed and the mood, as ever, was sombre.

It was now about half past three in the afternoon. Hermione Granger was in the kitchen making up a few sandwiches as a snack for everyone when she saw two figures walking down the lane, quite far away from the house. Hermione was shocked. The Weasleys weren't expecting any more visitors today. As the two people came closer, Hermione's mouth opened in shock as she realised who it was. She ran from the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door faster than anyone can say quidditch.

"What the?" exclaimed Fred as the door shut with a bang.

Realisation dawned on Ron Weasley's face. Only one thing in the world could have made his girlfriend run so fast. And so, without uttering a word he bolted after her.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Charlie looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Someone's come home," he said casually.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Go to the door and you'll see," said Charlie with a slight smile.

Mrs Weasley looked at her son strangely for a moment, then joined the rest who were peering down the lane from the door way.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Molly as she saw what was happening.

Ron and Hermione were sprinting down the lane towards two people. When they reached them, the four threw their arms around each other in an enormous group hug. The rest of the Weasleys followed very quickly with Mrs Weasley already in tears. Charlie walked behind the others with a large smile on his face.

Ron pulled his little sister into a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're alive, Ginny," he whispered. "We thought we'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Ginny. "You know what else is cool?"

"No," said Ron.

"I'm cured," she said looking up at him.

"How?" asked Ron.

"A miracle," said Ginny.

At that moment Mrs Weasley flung herself at her daughter. The whole Weasley family engulfed Ginny as Ron told them her news. Hermione was hugging Harry, the brother she never had.

"They wouldn't tell us what had happened to you," she was crying. "And then we had to go back to school and tell Ginny, and it's been so awful. Nobody is happy anymore, but they will be now."

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry. "We're back. We're here now."

Hermione pulled away and joined the crowd around Ginny. Charlie stepped away to join Harry over to one side.

"When did she find you then?" asked Charlie.

"About a week ago," said Harry. "What about you?"

"Would you believe four days after they moved you to another cell?" said Charlie.

"You're joking!" said Harry.

"'Fraid not," said Charlie.

"Who'd they put in my place?" asked Harry.

"Tonks," said Charlie. "Where'd they put you?"

"On my own," said Harry. "We were bad boys really, plotting an escape and all."

"Tonks and I never had much chance," said Charlie. "What with us getting out soon after."

"You were lucky," said Harry. "Many of us were there well into winter."

"Bet that was fun," said Charlie with a grimace.

"Tonnes," said Harry. "You never told her did you?"

"What?" said Charlie looking confused.

"You never told Ginny that you and I were imprisoned together," said Harry. "Captured together even."

"I thought that your reunion would be much more special if she didn't know," said Charlie.

"That's why you let her carry on," said Harry.

"I'd have let her carry on anyway," said Charlie. "She did a wonderful thing. I just can't understand why she doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"I understand why," said Harry. "But I don't agree with it. People should know what she did for our world."

"Then maybe you and I should break our promise," said Charlie.

"Maybe we should," said Harry.

"Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley. "Come inside and I'll get you something to eat."

Harry smiled and followed everyone inside with Charlie walking beside him.

"It feels strange now that it's over," said Harry.

"It is for a while," said Charlie. "It's odd I suppose, but part of me still misses the damp earth of that prison."

"It was home for so long," said Harry. "A part of me will always be there."

"At least this should cheer everyone up," said Charlie. "The sadness of this place has been driving me crazy."

"Well of course it was driving you crazy," said Harry. "You knew that we were alive."

"I didn't tell them though," said Charlie.

"You're better at keeping a secret than I am," said Harry. "And that is saying something. Just ask Ron and Hermione."

Charlie chuckled.

"I don't need to ask them," he laughed.

Harry punched him on the arm.

"Hey!" he shouted, punching Harry back.

Harry grinned.

"Just like old times," said Harry.

"Old times," said Charlie.

They entered the house quite a while after the others had disappeared through the doorway. Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny. He slipped her left hand into his whilst the others were speaking excitedly.

"Thank you, Harry," gushed Mrs Weasley.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For bringing Ginny home safely, to us," she said.

"I don't think you should thank me, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, awkwardly.

"But you deserve it, Harry dear," she said.

Harry looked at Charlie, who nodded ever so slightly. He then looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he whispered.

"Harry, don't," she pleaded.

"Don't what?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Tell you the truth," said Charlie.

He stood up and joined Harry and Ginny.

"The truth?" asked Bill.

"The truth about how I escaped," said Charlie. "And how Harry escaped, and our promises to keep it secret forever."

"Then you shouldn't break your promises," hissed Ginny.

"I'm not going to take the credit for this," said Harry sternly.

"But..." began Ginny.

"Harry is right," said Charlie. "Your family deserve to know the truth. It is the least you can give them after what they've been through."

Ginny sighed.

"Oh alright then," said Ginny. "But you two can tell them."

"What's going on?" asked Fred.

"I didn't save Ginny from the Death Eaters," said Harry. "That would have been impossible since she was never taken by Death Eaters."

"Then what...?" began Mrs Weasley.

"Don't interrupt," said Charlie.

"The Wizengamot told the wizarding world that two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people were removed from the place of the battle and executed at an unknown location," said Harry. "Those two-hundred-and-eighty-seven never died. They were kept as hostages."

"I never knew," said Mr Weasley, who had returned from work at Mrs Weasley's request.

"They probably didn't want you to know," said Harry. "Because you'd have done something about us. So anyway, they dragged us away from the battlefield. Took our wands and threw us into holes in the ground. Some were small, some were big. All containing from one to five people. The ordinary folk were unaware of this lie, save for one."

"On the thirteenth of July," Charlie began. "Ginny ran away from Hogwarts. By a series of hints Dumbledore had revealed these hostages to her. She knew, not who they were, only that they were there. On the fifteenth of July, after arriving in the Lake District, Ginny set out on her first walk."

"She walked ten miles everyday," said Harry.

"It was two months later when she found me and Tonks," said Charlie. "Just four days since Harry had been moved from that prison."

"You never told me that!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Harry and I were captured together," said Charlie. "But they separated us after they caught us plotting an escape." 

"Ginny walked for two hundred days," said Harry. "And as she completed two thousand miles she stepped into the prison where I was kept alone."

"We all promised to tell no one about her," said Charlie. "A promise that has been kept by every single hostage until now."

"What Ginny did was more heroic than anything I ever did," said Harry. "And I refuse to take the credit for it. Ginny returned two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people to their families and captured over three-hundred Death Eaters, and that is something, which I believe, deserves rewarding."

"I don't want rewarding," said Ginny. "That's precisely why no one else can know. I didn't do it for a reward. I didn't do it for credit or for glory or to be called a hero. I did it to save the people who I love. Kingsley, Dung, Tonks, Charlie and Harry."

Mrs Weasley threw her arms around her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, Ginny," she cried. "So proud." 

"When will you be returning to school?" asked Hermione.

"I thought in about a week," said Harry. "Ginny will have a lot of work to catch up on."

"You will help her though," said Hermione.

"Of course," said Harry. "I'll just give her lots of detentions."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, looking bewildered.

"Harry is the defence against the dark arts teacher," said Hermione. "The one who Dumbledore is currently filling in for."

"Oh!" said Ginny. "I had no idea."

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hermione," she said. "Do you remember the memorial service they had at school?"

"Yes," said Hermione, looking at Ginny oddly.

"Do you remember a blonde girl asking you why you were upset?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "How do you...?"

"That girl's name is Joanne Williams," said Ginny. "It is her family that I stayed with for nearly seven months."

"Oh," said Hermione. "She seemed nice when I met her."

"She's lovely," said Ginny. "She has two little sisters, Amanda and Louise, and they're adorable. You'll have to come with me in the summer when I go to visit. Andy and Marion would love to meet you."

"And Ginny can show you the Lake District," said Harry. "It's such a beautiful place. Lakes, mountains, forests and rivers."

"And plenty places to explore," said Charlie.

"You'll love it, Hermione," said Ginny.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been spending most of my time watching the Olympic Games on TV. I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be at Hogwarts. I have decided to end the story at the end of Ginny's seventh year. But, if you all want one, I will write a sequel of sorts, telling of a few events in Harry and Ginny's future life. Please review. All your comments are greatly appreciated.


	26. Chapter XXVI Breaking All The Rules

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXVI: Breaking All the Rules **

* * *

It was late at night in Ottery St. Catchpole. In a crooked old house, set away from the village, a young woman was sneaking across the landing into the bedroom of a young man who was certainly not family.

"That's the alarm, Arthur," said Molly Weasley sitting up in bed.

"What alarm?" asked her husband, groggily.

"The one I placed this afternoon to detect if either Harry or Ginny left their rooms," she said.

"Oh, Molly," said Arthur. "Leave them be."

"They're not getting up to any of their shenanigans, not under my roof!"

"They've been through an awful lot, Molly," said Arthur. "You know as well as I do that they love each other. Let them have some happiness for once."

Molly sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"I know that you're worried about her," said Arthur. "She's my little girl too, you know. But she's already proved that she can look after herself, and you know that Harry would die before he let anything bad happen to her."

"I know," said Molly lying back down. "And n a way that's what I'm afraid of. Voldemort may be gone, but there's still a lot of unrest, and both of them will have made enemies. It would crush Ginny to have finally found him only to lose him again. I don't know if she'd ever recover from it."

"She's not going to lose him," said Arthur. "They're going to be safe. Dumbledore will make sure of it."

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something that I don't?" said Molly.

"Don't worry, love," said Arthur. "I used to get that feeling all the time."

* * *

"Bye, everyone!" said Ginny as she stepped into the fireplace with her school trunk.

Her belongings had been returned to her family after her disappearance at the end of the last year. Harry had already left and she would be joining him moments later in Dumbledore's office to discuss their situation.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore cheerfully as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she said taking a seat next to Harry.

She paused for a moment remembering the time, so many months ago when she had sat in that very spot learning that she would be the one to lead Hogwarts through its darkest hour. Neither Ginny, nor Harry could have had any idea what the next few months would bring for them, or that they would even survive. Ginny smiled at Harry. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"First of all," said Dumbledore. "I believe that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir," said Ginny.

"Now," continued Dumbledore. "You have a very unique situation. As you know it is against the rules for teachers and students to be together as you two are, but it does seem unfair as less than a year ago you could be together and nobody would bat an eyelid. Therefore, I have discussed this situation with the staff and we have decided that as long as you are discreet, i.e. you give the pupils no sign that you are in fact an item, we see no reason why you can't be together. This means no kissing in corridors or any contact that may look suspicious. In school hours you are simply student and teacher nothing more. Now, I know there will be rumours, I do not doubt it, as many students will remember what went less than a year ago, but as long as there is nothing to confirm the rumours they will simply remain as rumours."

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Harry. "I mean, won't you get into trouble with the Ministry?"

"I have cleared this with the Minister," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "The entrance to the staff quarters is behind the portrait of Gladys the Gloomy on the fifth floor. The password is _Jumping Jack _."

Ginny caught Harry's eye and both suppressed a giggle.

"Harry will be in the first room on the right," said Dumbledore. "This will cause as little disturbance as possible to the other staff. Each room is fitted with a permanent silencing charm, and a door that locks on which the I Alohomora /I charm will not work. There is also a fireplace for warmth in the winter months as well as communications. Now, I think that is everything. You will be making your reappearance into public society tonight at supper, I assume?"

"Yes, sir," said Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded.

"One more thing, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "I have never been prouder of any one of my students as I am of you."

"Sir?" said Ginny, looking slightly red.

"Not only did you unite the four houses of this school, which is something that the founders themselves could not do," explained Dumbledore. "But you left here with nothing except the knowledge that somewhere, someone might be alive. You went to find them with no thought of your own wellbeing, and that is why you were cured. You are the most remarkable witch I've ever seen, but what I don't understand is why you don't want people to know it."

Ginny glanced at Harry.

"I went to find the hostages in the hope that maybe Harry or Charlie or Tonks was alive," she said. "I didn't go for glory or for money, I went because of the people who I love. I just hoped that I could save a few more people from going through even more pain."

"And that is why you are the greatest witch of all time," said Dumbledore quietly. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded.

"We'll see you in an hour, sir," said Harry.

He took Ginny's hand and the two left the office.

* * *

It was suppertime. The school was assembled in the Great Hall as usual. The five tables were groaning under the weight of all the food. Students were chattering happily when a loud crash brought them to silence. The huge doors burst open and two figures walked through. They stopped. Whispers began filling the hall. Questions with no answers were relayed to friends. The buzzing was reaching an almighty level, when a small, blonde, Gryffindor first year stood up, and began to walk towards the strangers.

Ginny and Harry looked around them. The whispering was deafening. The Ginny noticed a little girl making her way towards them.

"Joanne," whispered Ginny with a slight groan. "She's not supposed to know me."

Joanne was walking faster. She had almost reached the intruders.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, frantically. "Crouch down to meet her. I'll tell her to hug you."

Harry did as he was told.

"Go to Harry," Ginny mouthed. "Go to Harry."

Joanne reached them and threw her arms around Harry. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," whispered Ginny bending down. "I'll talk to you later in the common room, ok?"

"Ok," Joanne nodded.

The students were starting to applaud. Dumbledore had risen from his seat and was clapping also.

"Please welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr Harry Potter, and your former Headmistress, Miss Ginny Weasley!" he said.

Ginny grinned as students rose from their seats, climbed on tables and stamped their feet. She looked at Harry who was now giving Joanne a piggy-back.

"Here goes," he said.

Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Here goes."

* * *

"It's good to see you, Ginny," said Joanne later, in the seventh year girls dormitory. "Mum wrote to me last week and said you'd be arriving soon. I couldn't wait for you to get here."

"I went home first," said Ginny. "To see my family and let them know that I'm ok. I flooed your mum and dad too."

"I'm glad you found Harry," said Joanne. "I know how much you love him."

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't have found him. Part of me thinks I would have been ok, that I would have carried on. But there's another part of me that insists that I wouldn't have had the courage to come back."

"You'd have been ok, Ginny, because that's who you are. I know that because that's what I've seen and that's what I've been told. Everyone here loves you and they're all so glad that you're home. Are you going to tell them what you did?"

"No. I'm not. I don't want them to know, although I'm not sure that I trust Harry or my brother Charlie to keep it a secret. There's another thing that I want you to keep secret for me now."

"Anything."

"I know that you've been very good at keeping my secret of being alive, so will you be able to keep my engagement to Harry a secret too?"

"You don't want people to know that you're in love?"

"It's breaking the rules," explained Ginny. "Students and teachers aren't allowed to be together, so no one can know. But I'm trusting you, because you are one of my best friends."

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"Then you can count on me."

"I knew I could. Just make sure that you refer to Harry as Professor Potter from now on. I know it's difficult, but will you do your best?"

Joanne nodded.

"Ok. I have to go now. I've got a meeting with McGonagall about all the work I've missed, but I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

"Ginny will kill you, you know," said Charlie Weasley to the head of Harry Potter that was sitting in the fireplace at the Burrow.

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do," said Harry. "I can't keep this a secret. She's done a wonderful thing and I want people to know that."

"So do I, Harry, but don't you think that Ginny should decide whether or not she wants people to know?" said Charlie.

"But that's the point," said Harry. "Ginny won't tell anyone. And I can't let other people take the credit for what she did." 

"There'll be someone out there who'd love the glory," said Charlie. "Look, I'll help you out, but once Ginny finds out you're on your own. OWL me half the names in that notebook of hers, and we'll send letters to them all, inviting them to a conference at Hogwarts. You can talk to the press."

"I knew I could count on you, Charlie," said Harry. "And don't worry, the only one that Ginny will blame is going to be me. We're getting pretty good at plotting aren't we?"

Charlie nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Trouble is," he said. "We always get caught."

Harry smiled.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Anyway, I've got to get going. I'll talk to you soon."

"See you, Harry," said Charlie.

Harry's head disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

A/N Apologies to everyone for the enormously long wait for this chapter. You wouldn't believe the amount of work that I've had since I went back to school, and a little bit of writer's block as well. I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I've got a week off in two weeks, so I might get something done then. After that, you're looking at Christmas. That is a slight exaggeration, although maybe not. Just to let you know though, I'm not giving up now, not when this story is so close to being finished. Please review, your comments mean an awful lot to me. Thanks.


	27. Chapter XXVII Adjustments

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**Chapter XXVII: Adjustments **

It was two weeks since the miraculous return of Harry and Ginny. Ginny was finding it quite difficult to settle back in to school life, as it was almost a year since she had been in a fully functional Hogwarts. Harry, on the other hand, had fast become the school's favourite professor, almost unanimously. His classes were so inventive that the students couldn't help but love them. There was never a dull moment in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, especially when the seventh years were around.

"How did you escape, Professor?" Colin Creevey asked, partway through a lesson about Voldemort.

Ginny didn't have to speak to Harry to know that he hated every moment that he was speaking of his foe. She sat at the front, mouthing encouragement to him every time he seemed to falter or seemed to have a momentary flashback.

"I was rescued," he said briefly, careful not to glance at Ginny.

"By who?" asked a Ravenclaw girl.

"Someone who wishes to remain anonymous," said Harry.

"We won't tell anyone, sir," said another Ravenclaw.

"That's not the point," said Harry. "I have been sworn to secrecy, and I intend to keep my promise as long as I can."

"How is he ever going to know that you told?" asked a Hufflepuff boy.

"_She_," said Harry, stressing the word. "Has her ways."

"But we really want to know," said Ginny's friend Laura.

Harry sighed.

"Raise your hand if you would like me to tell you," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes bore into Harry's. Every hand went up around her, except her own.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said. "You appear to have much less curiosity than your class mates. Would you like to share with them why you don't want to know who this heroine is?"

Ginny glared at him.

"I believe that if this girl has gone to such lengths to keep her identity a secret, then it must be for a good reason," said Ginny in a flat voice. "It is obviously important to her that nobody knows what she did, and therefore you should uphold your promise."

Harry nodded.

"And that is why Ginny is the best witch in your year," said Harry. "It's not because she's so much smarter than you all, or so much better at Quidditch, it's because she has morals. She was able to climb into the rescuer's skin and see the situation from her perspective. This is something that you all must learn to do, if you want to get anywhere in life. I would like to speak with you at the end of the lesson, Ginny."

Ten minutes later the class filed out of the room, leaving Ginny behind. Harry was perched on the edge of his desk and Ginny had stood from her seat.

"I could kill you," said Ginny.

"Why?" said Harry. "I didn't tell them did I?"

"You as good as did," she said. "Climb into the rescuers skin, honestly! That isn't so hard is it, seeing as it's me!"

She spoke the last sentence in a hissed whisper.

"Is Ginny mad at Harry?" he asked with a pout.

Ginny grinned.

"You look cute when you pout," she said.

"You're cute when you're angry," Harry said.

Ginny slapped his arm.

"Although personally, I think you're cute all the time," he said, putting his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I do think that you're smarter than everyone else, and better at Quidditch than everyone else."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but mostly I think you're more beautiful than everyone else."

He kissed he neck.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny.

"Ah huh?" said Harry.

"Yeah," whispered Ginny.

She turned around to face him. His lips gently brushed hers and his fingers found the ring on her left hand.

"I'm surprised you're wearing it," said Harry.

"I always wear it," said Ginny. "I just put it on my right hand when I have practical lesson, just in case someone notices. Believe me, I'm not taking this off."

She kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you, too," said Ginny, before kissing again.

* * *

In no time at all, it was Saturday, which meant no lessons. Chrissie and a few of her friends approached Ginny to ask if she would sing for them. It was a fairly warm day, for the time of year, so they went outside and sat on the ground by Ginny's swing. Ginny was just strumming the last few chords of her song when Harry approached from the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Enjoying the sunshine, ladies?" he asked, jovially.

"Yes, professor," said Chrissie. "Ginny is singing for us. Do you want to listen?"

"If it's alright with Ginny," said Harry. "I'd quite like an excuse to postpone marking the sixth years' essays."

"It's not a problem, professor," said Ginny with a smile.

"Ginny," said Chrissie. "Why don't you play us the song that you played the day the seventh years came back last year?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said one of Chrissie's friends. "Play that song." 

Ginny glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok," she said. "If you insist."

She began plucking the notes of a song she had not played or heard in many months.

"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way through night and day,

'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,

And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven.

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven."

Ginny played the last few notes quietly. She looked at Harry whose eyes were glistening.

"That's beautiful," he said. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you, professor," Ginny said.

Harry made to stand up.

"Before you go, sir, there's another song I'd like to sing," she said. "I found it when I was at my Aunt Marion's a few weeks ago."

Harry looked at her strangely, then relaxed again.

"Ok," he said.

Ginny smiled and began to play again.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
Two thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
Two thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
Two thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
Two thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight."

"That's an amazing song, Ginny," said Chrissie.

"I liked it," Ginny replied. "That's why I thought I'd sing it for you."

Ginny suddenly began to feel droplets of water on her head.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "It's raining. We'd better get inside. Come on."

She stood up and the younger girls followed suit. They set off at run lest they get too wet, but Harry grabbed Ginny's elbow before she could leave.

"So this is your swing then?" he said.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I'd come out here in the rain, to think about you, and if I'd ever see you again. I liked the rain. It meant that nobody would know that I was crying. They figured me out though in the end."

She smiled.

"It must have been hard for you," said Harry. "There's no way I would have had the guts to sing a song like that first one if I had just lost you."

"I just felt detached, like it all wasn't real," said Ginny. "And besides, I still had the words of Dumbledore's poem resounding in my head."

"What poem was that?"

"I can't really remember to be honest with you," said Ginny. "At the time I read it, I was a wreck. I can remember the last lines though. I am not there, I did not die. It was Dumbledore's message to me."

"Sometimes I can't believe how strong you really are."

"Neither can I."

Harry pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't ever leave you again, Ginny," he said. "I will always be here."

"You'd better be," said Ginny. "There's no way I'm going through that again."

She looked up at him.

"You know," Harry said. "I never thought it would be possible to be this much in love. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I know you do, Harry," said Ginny. "I've known that for a long time now. And you know that I love you just as much."

She touched his cheek.

"All I want is to marry you and raise a family with you and grow old with you," Ginny said. "And if that happens, then I know that my life will be perfect. It doesn't matter what has gone past, what matters is the future, our lives together."

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you," Harry said with a smile.

"You were yourself," said Ginny, before their lips met.

It was a long time until they broke apart and both were thoroughly soaked. They set down on the ground and Ginny nestled in Harry's arms as they spoke about school and all their memories of the past seven years.

"Hey, hey, hey," came the voice of Hagrid behind them, after they had been alone for at least an hour. "This isn't what I call bein' discreet."

They turned to Hagrid and laughed.

"Who cares?" said Harry. "We've only been here for three weeks and I'm already sick of sneaking around."

"Well, I'll pretend that I didn't see nothin'," said Hagrid. "But that's only because I like you both so much."

"Thanks Hagrid," said Ginny with a grin.

"You just make sure I get an invite to yer weddin'," he said.

Ginny laughed.

"We wouldn't dream of not asking you," she said.

"It wouldn't be right without you," said Hagrid.

They both stood up and gave Hagrid a large two-way hug.

"I 'ear that Ron an' 'Ermione are getting' married int summer," said Hagrid.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I can't wait. It's so exciting."

"An' you two 'ave managed to end up as Best Man and Chief Bridesmaid," said Hagrid.

"Yup," said Harry. "And we'll have our work cut out too. Hermione's put us in charge of making sure that none of her muggle relatives notice any magic."

"Don't worry," said Ginny. "I've got Fred and George covered. After all they are the biggest threat."

"Well, Ginny," said Hagrid. "If you can run 'Ogwarts, then you can do anythin'. I'll see yer both later."

"Bye, Hagrid," said Harry.

* * *

"So you've sent off all your letters?" Harry's head asked Charlie Weasley.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "And I've had replies from most too. They're all willing to come to a press conference at Hogwarts."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Most of mine have replied too. Are you ready for next week?"

"Ready for the press," said Charlie. "Just not looking forward to one of Ginny's Bat bogey hexes."

"Neither am I," said Harry. "Anyway, meet me at the main entrance at nine o'clock on Thursday morning. I'll explain to Ginny that we're having a meeting to discuss a story to give to the press, I just won't mention which story."

"She'll kill you," said Charlie.

"Nah," said Harry. "She loves me too much."

Charlie chuckled then added.

"Ok, Harry. That's my baby sister you're talking about so I don't need to hear that."

Harry laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "So, I'll see you next week then."

"See you next week, mate," said Charlie.

Harry's head disappeared with a pop.

* * *

A/N Aren't you proud? It wasn't Christmas after all. Ok, so the songs were Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton, and A Thousand Miles (slightly modified) by Vanessa Carlton. I'd like to thank Kandie for telling me about that particular song, it really does fit the story well. Thank you to all my reviewers, you're comments are appreciated. I've got about 3 or 4 chapters left now. No more or less than that. Wow. I can't believe it's nearly finished. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.


	28. Chapter XXVIII Headlines

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**Chapter XXVIII: Headlines **

There was a gathering in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All two hundred and eighty seven hostages had returned for a meeting to discuss a story for the press conference to be held later that day.

"I still can't believe you did this!" Ginny yelled at Harry and Charlie.

"Look, we're not going to reveal you," said Harry. "We just needed to discuss a plausible story with all the others and we think that you should talk to them."

"No," said Ginny. "I never wanted this to happen."

"Just talk to them, Ginny," said Charlie. "You saved all their lives, maybe they would like a chance to thank you."

"I don't need thanking," said Ginny. "Freeing them was all the thanks that I needed and seeing the smiles of their families in the Prophet a couple of days later. That was enough."

"Tell them that," said Harry. "They just want the best for their hero."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, looking straight at Harry.

"I want the best for you," said Harry. "I love you, and I want people to know what a wonderful, wonderful person that you are."

He squeezed her hand.

"You are amazing," said Harry. "Why can't I tell the world?"

"Because that's not what I want," said Ginny. "I am a Weasley. I grew up with hand-me-downs. I didn't have anything that was brand new as much as Mum and Dad could get away with it. We have never had a lot of money, and that is something that I'm not ashamed of, but you know what the Prophet is like Harry! They will tear that to pieces, say I did it for money and for glory."

"Nobody will think that, Ginny," said Charlie. "Not anyone who knows you at least."

"Oh no," said Ginny. "Look at what happened to Harry a few years ago. Some of the people who he had shared a dorm with for four years believed the newspaper not the person. In this world the Prophet is the bible. If you tell them I will hex you into the next dimension."

"And I won't put that past you," said Harry. "I won't tell, unless they stared heaping the gratitude on to me, the press I mean."

"Harry..." began Ginny.

"No," said Harry. "No one is going to praise me for what you did."

"Please don't," said Ginny.

Harry sighed and held her close.

"I love you so much," he said. "I don't want you to sell yourself short."

* * *

That afternoon, the Great Hall was filled with students, general public and reporters from all over the world. Ten of the hostages sat along the staff table with magical megaphones in front of them whilst the others stood in a large group behind. Ginny was sitting inconspicuously amongst the other Hogwarts students. Dumbledore rang a large bell and called for silence.

"May I have your attention please," he called.

Silence fell throughout the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Dumbledore. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, from left to right, the hostages from the Final Battle: Mrs Carol Sweeney, Mr Dean Thomas, Miss Parvati Patil, Mr Charlie Weasley, Mr Severus Snape, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Nymphadora Tonks, Mrs Angela Freeman, Mr Michael Corner, and Mrs Carrie Wright."

There was a small applause.

"If you would please remain silent while the spokespersons are speaking, I'm sure that they will be happy to answer any questions once they are finished," finished Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. "Thank you all for coming today. We have chosen to hold this conference today to explain to you all how we managed to escape from the Death Eaters that were holding all of us hostages during the last eight months. We would like to explain to you, first of all, the conditions in which we were kept. Mr Charlie Weasley."

"After we were captured from the battlefields we awoke in dark, damp holes in the ground," began Charlie. "We believe that these prisons were dug magically and the entrances could also be concealed at will. We were wandless, of course, but our captors carried a prisoner's wand with them at all times. We each had a personal wand bearer, for want of a better expression. The Death Eaters dressed as muggles and for the large part went unnoticed. From what we can gather they killed any muggles who dared to question them. They weren't as lucky as us. Miss Nymphadora Tonks."

"They would bring us bread and water three times a day," said Tonks. "Under usual circumstances they would open the entrance, place us under the body bind curse before coming down with the food. They would remove the curse once they were out of harms way. The bread and water were always fresh. They didn't seem to want to hurt us. Mr Severus Snape."

"Most of the prisons held two to four people," said Snape. "I myself was imprisoned with Mr Dean Thomas and Miss Parvati Patil. At least there was someone to talk to. The prisons were probably the worst part of the experience. The earth all around you was damp, when you laid down you were cold. You didn't have a change of dry clothes. There wasn't space to walk around properly, although there was quite a bit of headroom. The higher the roof, the higher it is to climb out. Mrs Carrie Wright."

"The smell started to get quite bad after a while," she said. "What some of did was dig a fresh hole everyday, use that as a toilet, make sure it was quite deep of course, then fill it in the next morning. That did seem to work. It did reduce the smell, but of course, with four people who haven't showered in months, festering sewage, all encased in damp earth, it's never going to smell like wild flowers. Mr Dean Thomas."

"They would move us around a lot," said Dean. "We think it was to stop us getting any ideas about escaping. We wouldn't have time to plot anything, because we'd be with different people every few weeks. They'd always move us at night. We'd be blindfolded, then they'd lead us up and down mountains. We'd walk miles on those nights; all you'd want to do for the next few days is sleep. Mr Michael Corner."

"The nights when they moved us were always the worst," said Michael. "You didn't know if they'd walk you or your friends off a cliff, or how many mountains you'd have to climb. Bread and water is alright, but it's not the most satisfying food in the world and many of us were quite weak. Then you'd arrive in your new prison, surrounded by two or three new people and you'd have to start all over again. Sometimes they wouldn't move everybody, and that made moving doubly difficult. It's hard sticking together in that kind of situation, but when you're moved to a hole where the people have already been through so much together, it's hard for them to accept you. In those times escape was just a distant dream. Mrs Angela Freeman."

"The winter was the worst," she said. "The cold seeped into your bones. The ground always seemed damper and after living of little food for several months your immune system is crippled. With no wands and no potions you can't fight the illness magically, and your body can't fight it because you're too weak. I'm just glad that many had escaped before the winter set in, or I'm sure that some of us would not be here today. Mrs Carol Sweeney."

"Sometimes we'd here unfamiliar voices outside," she said. "And all your hope for rescue would come flooding back. More often than not it was more Death Eaters, just discussing something or other. There was nothing more satisfying though, than hearing the Death Eaters converse in anxious voices because some more of their colleagues and hostages had gone missing. It was a ray of sunshine for us to know that at least some were going free. Miss Parvati Patil."

"Despair and hopelessness are the worst feelings in the world," said Parvati. "I don't know of anyone who could have experienced them like us. We went to hell, and yet we came back. We walked through the jaws of death, and yet, we're here to tell the tale. There is one person, in this room today, who deserves a lot more thanks than they are willing to let us give them. Mr Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Parvati. Escape seemed like a distant dream for so many weeks," said Harry. "Charlie and I tried to escape, the Death Eaters found out and we were separated. They kept me alone for over four months. Those damp muddy walls soon become your home, it's surprising really, but part of me still misses them. I survived the winter, but only just. I'm not going to lie to you about how we all escaped..."

"Did you save them?" interrupted a reporter.

"No," said Harry. "I was the last to be freed. The person who saved us was never a hostage..."

There was a scraping of chairs at the back of the hall and the sound of footsteps just before the door banged shut. Harry leapt over the table and sprinted down the aisle.

"Where's he going?" asked another reporter.

"To catch the person who saved our lives," said Snape.

"Who?" asked one of the students.

"Wait and see," said Tonks.

The crowd waited with baited breath for what seemed like hours. The doors flew open with a crash and Harry Potter stood there, his hand clasping another hand very tightly. Everyone stood as Harry and the mystery person began to walk through the room.

"Please welcome," said Snape. "Ginny Weasley."

A tumultuous applause began very slowly, but built up and built up until Ginny couldn't even hear herself think. Flash bulbs were going off in all directions. She walked past the rows of Hogwarts students and found Joanne throwing her arms around Ginny's waist.

"They all love you, Ginny," said Joanne. "I had no idea what you saved them from. You're a true hero."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Joanne hurried back to her seat as Ginny and Harry made their way towards the staff table. Lavender Brown had gotten a chair for Ginny in between Harry and Snape and as they reached the table a shaky Ginny sat herself down. Harry squeezed her hand as she looked into the crowd.

"Thank you," she said.

The people quietened down.

"Thank you," said Ginny. "I don't really know what to say."

She looked at Harry.

"Why did you go to save them?" shouted a reporter.

Harry nodded to Ginny, still holding her hand reassuringly.

"Well," began Ginny. "I was told in a roundabout sort of way that two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people who were presumed dead from our side, weren't actually dead at all. What you have to understand is that I had lost many people who meant a great deal to me. My brother Charlie, Tonks, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, people who I'd known for many years, Harry, who, well, that's complicated, but the point is that I had lost many people who I loved. I was hurting, and when I realised that some people were still alive, I thought that maybe I could stop some people from going through the pain that I was going though by sending their loved ones home. So that's what I set out to do."

"Where did you go?" asked another reporter.

"I went to Diagon alley, got some money then went out into muggle London. Quite by chance I was passing a newspaper stand when I noticed the headlines all saying that there were five dead in as many days, in a place called the Lake District in Cumbria. I thought that that would be as good as any place to start a search, so I signalled the Knight Bus and ended up in a town called Keswick. Somehow, I managed to stumble across a wizarding family there and I stayed with them, until my search was over."

"How did you know what to look for?" asked a third reporter.

"I didn't. I bought some maps of the area and asked the family who I was staying with for some advice. I looked for more secluded areas where there would be less people walking, places with natural caves and disused slate quarries or mines where it would have been easy to imprison people. I can't quite remember how long it was until I actually found somebody."

"How did you manage to subdue the Death Eaters and get them picked up by the Ministry?"

"I would spot a suspicious looking group of walkers. They weren't particularly well disguised and also they were very edgy. The sound of birds hooting would cause them all to jump. I'd stun them for a distance, move over to them, and then point my wand to the ground. In most cases a hole would just open up and there'd be a group of grubby looking people down there. I'd help them all out, take their names so I could keep track of the numbers, and then I'd bind the Death Eaters with invisible rope. Sometimes I'd walk down with them, sometimes I'd just leave it to the hostages. I told them to send up red sparks when they reached a road. I knew that the Misuse of Magic department would be there in a flash. It worked every time."

"How is it that nobody knew about you?"

"People just assumed that I'd been kidnapped to. I'm the Minister's daughter so that reason is perfectly plausible. The people I freed and the family that I stayed with agreed to keep my secret, so nobody knew."

"How far did you walk?"

"Two thousand miles," said Ginny, glancing at Harry.

"What, exactly, is your complicated relationship with Harry Potter?" asked a female reporter.

"We're..." said Ginny. "We're just friends."

Harry squeezed her hand again.

"Why did you not want anyone to know what you did?" asked another reporter.

"I didn't want people to think that I'd done it for money or fame," said Ginny. "I did it because I wanted to save those people, you know, to do my part for our side. I never wanted anything to come of it, other than two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people being reunited with their loved ones, whoever they were."

"Thank you for all your questions," said Harry. "I'm glad that you could all make it today and I hope that you have found our explanations satisfactory. I will now hand you over to Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "If I could ask the students to return to their common rooms first of all, then the members of the press could join me in this room off to the right. Supper for the students will be sent up to the common rooms. The house elves will provide food for our guests here in the Great Hall. Prefects, if you will be so kind as to lead your houses out, thank you."

The students filed out of the hall in a buzz. Ginny stood up to join them but Harry stopped hr and pulled her back to her seat.

"Whoa, whoa," he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the common room," said Ginny. "Like Professor Dumbledore said."

"You're staying down here with us," said Harry.

"Professor," said Ginny. "I would feel more comfortable going upstairs."

"I know you would," said Harry. "But that lot through there," he pointed to the room where the press were gathered. "Will want to take countless photographs of you, of all the hostages, possibly of you and me together, and they'll also want to organise exclusives for whatever publication they work for. You're in for a busy night."

Ginny groaned. Harry slipped his arm around her waist, hidden by the chair and the table from anyone's view.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "I'll help you through it."

"I know," said Ginny. "I don't know whether I'm pleased or mad that you told them."

"You're pleased," said Harry, lowering his voice. "You love me too much to be mad at me."

"I suppose you're right," said Ginny.

"So, we're just friends then," said Harry.

Ginny glared at him.

"You know I only said that because we agreed..."

"I know, I know," said Harry.

"I love you," said Ginny in a whisper.

"I love you too," whispered Harry.

His fingers moved to the ring on her left hand. Ginny smiled at him and Harry smiled back. Keeping their secret was the most important thing. Nobody could know about them, not until they were ready to tell.

* * *

A/N Update time was too bad I don't think. It's definitely been worse. As usual, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their comments. Seeing as so many seemed disappointed with the news of only about three chapters to go, I decided what I will do. The main story will finish in two or three chapters time, but I will do a few chapters of _Flash Forwards_ to the future, detailing important events in the lives of our favourite foursome. How's that sound. There won't be a sequel, but you will get to find out a bit about what they go on to do. Anyway, please review. Your comments mean so much to me.


	29. Chapter XXIX Easter

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!..._

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXIX: Easter **

"Hello," said a middle-aged woman. "My name is Irene Watkins."

"It's nice to meet you, Madam Watkins," said Harry, shaking the woman's hand.

"Will Miss Weasley be joining us?" asked Irene.

At that precise moment Ginny came rushing down the corridor.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor," she said, slightly out of breath. "I got held up in Potions. Professor Snape needed to speak to me about my catch-up assignment."

"Miss Weasley?" asked Irene.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"My name is Irene Watkins I'm the reporter from the Daily Prophet," said Irene.

"Pleased to meet you," said Ginny, shaking Irene's hand.

"Irene," said a voice from around the corner. "I think you left the big lights in the entrance hall. Do you want me to go and get them?"

To the surprise of both Harry and Ginny, Hermione Granger appeared around the corner.

"No," said Irene. "You know I won't let you handle the heavy equipment. Harry and Ginny, this is my intern Hermione Granger. I believe that you may have met before?"

"Only briefly," said Hermione quickly. "We never spent much time together when I was at school. Harry found me rather irritating because I studied so much, and Ginny is a year younger so we never spoke much."

"Would you mind going into the office and setting up, Hermione?" asked Irene. "I'll go and get the lights."

"Ok," said Hermione.

Irene turned away down the corridor. Harry, Ginny and Hermione went into Harry's office. Harry shut the door behind him.

"Now what was all that about?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But you don't know what she's like. If she found out that we were best friends, who were all going to end up being related through one marriage or another, then I'd never hear the end of it. Besides, she'd only end up pestering me to get interviews with you two, and I really don't think that's what you want."

"It's ok," said Ginny. "We understand. So, anyway, how've you been?"

"I'm a nervous wreck!" said Hermione. "My wedding is less than six months away and there's so much we haven't planned yet. Are you two alright with keeping a lookout for any magic."

"Yes, of course," said Harry. "We've already started planning how we'll do it."

"I will search Fred and George before they enter the church," said Ginny. "I will search them as they leave, when they arrive at the park for the photos and when they arrive at the hotel for the reception. That will take care of the biggest worry."

"We're brushing up on memory charms," said Harry. "But we'll only use them in extreme circumstances. We don't want your relatives forgetting you wedding. If we have to, we'll stun anyone causing trouble. Ginny has a very good, and very well practised stunning charm."

"From any distance from about two-hundred metres away," said Ginny.

"I know that I can trust you two to be in control," said Hermione. "It's Ron that I'm worried about."

"He loves you Hermione," said Harry. "He's not going to cause any problems."

"No more than usual at least," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled.

"What about you two?" she asked. "Have you thought of a date yet?"

"We're thinking that we'll wait a few years yet," said Ginny. "We don't want to rush into anything, and Harry wants to stay here and teach for a few years. We'll have to wait and see."

"When are you going to announce it?" asked Hermione.

"At the end of the school year," said Harry. "It's big news as it is, we don't want to bigger by the fact that I'm a teacher and Ginny's a student. And besides, I've come up with a very good way of making the announcement."

"What?" asked Ginny. "You never told me that."

"You'll find out soon enough," said Harry.

Harry kissed her briefly. Moments later Irene returned levitating five enormous lights. She sat down next to Hermione opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione," she said. "Will you set up for the photographs whilst I begin the interview?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

She stood up and began to move the large lights into various positions in the cleared section of the office. Irene took a sheet of parchment and a quill from her bag.

"Let's begin," she said.

* * *

Over an hour later, Irene had finally finished all her questions.

"Ok," said Irene. "I want to do some shots of Ginny first, then Harry, then perhaps a couple of you together."

"That's fine," said Ginny.

She and Irene moved across the room to where Hermione was waiting with the photography equipment. Irene had Ginny standing in various odd poses, then she did the same with Harry.

"Now," said Irene. "Harry will you stand slightly behind Ginny, one foot behind her and one out to the side? Ok, that's great. Now put your right hand on her waist. Perfect. Now smile! Both of you!"

The camera flashed and both Harry and Ginny were momentarily blinded.

"Harry," said Irene again. "You sit down on the floor, sideways to me. Excellent. Now Ginny, sit down and face me. Great. Harry, put your arm around her waist and allow her to lean back into you."

"Erm, Irene," interrupted Hermione. "Aren't people going to think they're a couple when they see these?"

"That's the point," said Irene.

"But we're not together," Harry lied.

"Oh for goodness' sake," sighed Irene. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice those sly glances you give each other? You couldn't be more obvious. And besides, I was not born yesterday, I can see the diamond on her finger."

"Ok," said Ginny. "So you caught us, but we would rather you didn't announce it yet."

"That's not my problem," said Irene.

"Look," said Harry. "We've got a stupid award ceremony at the ministry tomorrow night, Ginny still has an awful lot of work to do for her NEWTs, I have classes to teach and a lot of essays to mark. There's already a lot of rumours flying around, and, as I'm sure you know, it is against wizarding law for a Hogwarts professor to have a relationship with a student, and while in this situation it has been allowed by Dumbledore, the last thing that either of us need is more controversy. We are going to announce our engagement at the end of the school year and if you keep it quiet until then we will give you the exclusive."

Ginny looked at him. Harry could really say a lot in one breath.

"Ok," said Irene. "I'll keep it a secret, provided that you do give me the exclusive."

"It's a deal," said Harry.

Irene and Harry shook hands.

"Anyway," said Irene. "Hermione and I must get going. I've got to get this article written up, and the photographs developed."

"Bye, Irene," said Ginny. "It was lovely to meet you. Hermione."

Irene and Hermione were heading for the door.

"Tell mum that Harry and I will be at the Burrow about two o'clock tomorrow afternoon," finished Ginny. "Are we going to go and pick out the bridesmaid dresses?"

Hermione nodded.

""Yeah," she said. "I was thinking lilac. It's a good colour on you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Irene.

"Hermione is getting married to the youngest of my six older brothers in the summer," said Ginny, sweetly. "My brother Ron is Harry's best friend, and Hermione is about the closest thing he has to a sister. Hermione and I have been friends for years, and I am going to be the chief bridesmaid at her wedding. Sorry we had to lie to you, but we didn't want you nagging poor Hermione for details about Harry and me now, would we?"

* * *

It was about ten o'clock that evening when Ginny arrived in Harry's room. She slipped through the door quietly and found herself engulfed in Harry's arms before he'd even registered where he was.

"Hi," he said, softly, letting her go.

"Hi," she said, equally softly.

She moved close to him again and their lips met passionately. Ginny's arms ran up Harry's back and into his hair, whilst Harry's remained anchored on Ginny's waist. When they broke apart for air, they were sitting down on Harry's four poster. Harry cradled Ginny in his arms as they spoke softly.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" said Ginny quietly.

"More than most people go through in a lifetime," said Harry.

"It's pretty spectacular that we're both still alive then," said Ginny.

"You could say that," said Harry. "But it's because of you that I'm still alive, and not just because you saved me, but because I love you. I had never been so scared in all my life the night that that little first year came running into our dorm saying that you were ill. It was like my heart stopped. All I was thinking was 'I'm going to lose Ginny.' Rational thought went out of the window. All I cared about was getting to you. Thinking back on it, it's pretty amazing that that was the thing in my life that scared me the most. I've faced the most evil Dark wizard of are time on several occasions, yet the fear then, did not compare to the fear that I could lose you."

Ginny reached up and kissed him gently.

"But one thing has scared me more," said Harry. "And that was when you told me that you were dying. My world literally fell to pieces. My mind was blank. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain, and worse, watch you suffer. I was so scared."

Ginny snuggled closer into him and Harry rested his chin on her head.

"One of the hardest things I have ever had to do," said Ginny softly. "Was watch you walk away from Hogwarts, without knowing if I've ever see you again, then turn around and be the rock that everyone else needed. I had to tell them, that it would be alright, that our side would win the war, and our loved ones would soon be with us. I had to find the strength to smile, to laugh, to support the students, when it was all I could do to stop myself from crying. Most of those few months are a blur to me. All that I remember is anxiety and fear. When I got the note from Dumbledore saying that Voldemort was defeated, I felt physically lighter. I knew that some people who I knew and loved would most probably have been lost, but that didn't matter. Voldemort was gone which meant that you were coming home. Watching the party returning up the drive was probably the worst moment of my life. I watched Neville and Luna run to meet each other, as I waited anxiously. I was panicking. I couldn't see you. I saw Ron and Hermione and thought that you must be with them, but then they reached me they said the words which numbed my soul, 'He's dead.'"

Harry stroked Ginny's hair.

"How I got through my final speech I will never know," she said. "I almost broke down twice. Both thinking about you and not thinking about you were too painful. I was in a kind of daze. Not sure where I was, or what I was doing. I'll always look back on that as my darkest hour."

"When I was in that Godforsaken pit in the ground, I thought I'd never see you again," said Harry. "And because of that, I didn't care anymore. Not until I heard your voice, although I didn't recognise it at first."

"I didn't recognise my own voice," said Ginny. "It came out in a sort of croaky whisper. I never expected it to be you. When I found the hole, I prepared myself to greet the person who would shatter my already cracked heart. For six months part of my hope died, a little every day, until there was nothing left. But when you said my name, a multitude of feelings rushed through me in a split second, and I knew then that everything would be alright. I felt alive again."

Harry smiled at her. She pulled away from him slightly. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, so gently, yet full of so much love.

* * *

"It is with great pride that I introduce to you, the wizarding world's greatest war heroes, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley!"

The applause thundered around the reception room at the Ministry as Ginny and Harry took to the stage.

"I would like to thank everyone here at the ministry for giving me this wonderful award," said Harry. "It is a great honour to be included among the ranks of the great wizards and witches who have won this award. Thank you."

The crowd applauded again.

"I would like to thank you all for the generous reward money," said Ginny. "I insist that it was not necessary but it is gratefully received. Thank you, very much."

More applause as Harry and Ginny stepped down. A string quartet in the corner began to play and many couples took to the dance floor.

"Eugh!" said Ginny, once they were out of earshot of anyone important. "I hate these stately things. Give me the good old Weird Sisters any day."

Harry chuckled.

"I know what you mean," he said. "My Uncle Vernon used to play this kind of stuff in the car, until Dudley's whinging reached an all time high, and he'd turn it off and replace it with some of Dudey's rap rubbish, which I have to say was worse."

Ginny smiled.

"Miss Weasley?"

Ginny turned around, startled.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with me," said Nathan Hampson, a former Gryffindor who was a couple of years older than Harry.

"Not at all," said Ginny politely, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Harry watched as Nathan slid his hand onto Ginny's waist. He could feel himself gripping his goblet harder as his fiancée twirled around with someone she hardly knew.

"Hey mate," said a friendly voice from behind him.

"Fred," said Harry turning around with a smile. "And George," he added noticing the other twin.

"How've you been?" asked George

"Good," said Harry. "I'm looking forward to the big wedding this summer. What about you guys?"

"Can't wait," said Fred mischievously. "Got some big pranks planned."

"Well," said Harry. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't get very far with them. Hermione has enlisted Ginny and me to make sure that no magic gets noticed by the muggles, and Ginny is going to be focussing her attention on you two."

Fred's face fell.

"She's our sister," said George. "We'll butter her up somehow. Besides, we can always find some way to sneak something through past her, and Harry will back us up."

"Ginny ran Hogwarts," said Harry. "Compared to that you two are a piece of cake."

Harry felt a pair of slim arms slide around his middle, discreetly of course.

"Hi," said Ginny to Fred and George.

"I've just been telling them how you've got them covered at the wedding this summer," said Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Ginny. "I'm not going to let the two of you ruin Ron and Hermione's big day."

Fred and George glared at her and walked off in an obviously fake huff. Harry turned around to face Ginny.

"May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" asked Harry with an overstated bow.

Ginny laughed.

"It would be my pleasure," said Ginny, seriously, adding a very low curtsey for effect.

Harry chuckled and led her out into the mass of people and pulled her close.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Ginny danced with many of the young men around and Harry danced with many young women. At least Ginny tried to look as if she was having a good time. Harry sulked through every dance, except when he was dancing with Ginny.

The Easter holidays came and went much to Ginny's relief because it had been no holiday for her. Because the teachers weren't teaching classes, she was having catch up lessons with all of her subjects, plus homework, on top of all her current assignments. Even with Harry's help she was struggling to shift the workload. Evenings spent relaxing in Harry's room were a Godsend.

"Ginny, where are you going at this time of night?" asked her roommate Laura, as Ginny slipped through the common room heading for Harry's.

"Studying," said Ginny, trying to escape.

"It's half past eleven, Ginny," said Laura. "You've been working all day. You've got to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," said Ginny. "I've got a lot to work to do and that comes first."

"When are you sleeping then? And more to the point, where?"

"The Room of Requirement. I usually stop studying between two and three and sleep in there so as not to disturb anyone."

"You're lying."

"What?! Laura, don't be ridiculous. What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You were never any good at it."

"Argh!" Ginny groaned exasperatedly. "I have to go."

"What guy are you rushing off to see?" asked Laura smugly.

Ginny stopped dead.

"There's no guy," Ginny muttered a little to quickly.

Laura raised her eyebrow.

"Is it that hot Herbert in Ravenclaw?" asked Laura.

"No," said Ginny.

"What about Gordon from Hufflepuff?"

"Eww," said Ginny. "No."

Laura looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh my God," she said, as though suddenly having a brainwave.

"What?" said Ginny, looking ever so slightly worried.

"I know that you've said you're not still together, and there's been no evidence to prove otherwise, but I never really believed it knowing how close you were before the battle and all," Laura said more to herself than to Ginny.

"What are you babbling about?"

"It's Professor Potter, isn't it?"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Laura loudly.

"Sssh," hissed Ginny. "Keep your voice down."

"So it's true?" whispered Laura.

"Yes," said Ginny. "But it is a secret, so you mustn't tell anyone. Understand?"

"You are sleeping with a teacher?"

"It's not like that," said Ginny.

"Oh so what is it, then?"

"Laura," sighed Ginny. "You've known me for years. You know almost everything that has gone on in the last two years, you know how things were."

"Yes, but..."

"There are no buts," said Ginny. "Nothing has changed. Last year, Harry and I being together was perfectly alright, apart from the whole Voldemort thing, but now, it breaks like a dozen rules and it is just so hard. Dumbledore and the staff know, as does my Dad. As long as it doesn't go public, Dumbledore can turn a blind eye to it. But if people find out, Harry and I won't be able to be together."

"It's more than sex isn't it?" said Laura.

"A lot more," said Ginny with a slight smile.

She held out her left hand for Laura to see the ring.

"Oh my God, Ginny, it's beautiful," squealed Laura, grabbing Ginny's hand to get a closer look. "I'm so happy for you."

Ginny smiled.

"I'm happy too."

Laura pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Now get going," Laura said. "You don't want to keep a teacher waiting, and don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

* * *

"Welcome back," said Harry, addressing the seventh year DADA class. "I hope you all had an enjoyable holiday."

Ginny glared at him from the front desk, all the while ignoring the glances that Laura was sending in her direction.

"Today we're going to be working on stunning charms," Harry continued. "Now, I believe that Miss Weasley has a very well practised stunner, so I don't really want any of you pairing up with her as you'll probably end up in the hospital wing. Now, the incantation you will need is _Stupefy_. Accio cushions."

He pointed his wand at a cupboard nearby and a pile of cushions landed at his feet.

"Make sure that you've all got some cushions laid out in front of you, before you begin practising. I don't need any cracked skulls. You may begin."

The class stood, moved the desks to the sides and began their practise. Harry moved over to where Ginny stood on her own.

"Fancy a duel?" he asked.

"You bet," said Ginny.

They moved into a space in the room and began throwing spells at each other. It was all good-natured as the two hit each other with tickling and dancing charms. Ginny was cracking up watching Harry do a very energetic version of the I Macarena /I and so neither of them noticed a ricocheted spell heading straight for Harry.

It got him in the back. He fell to the ground, clouting his head as he went. Ginny pulled out her wand and quickly said,

"Ennervate."

Nothing happened. She dropped down to the floor and tapped Harry's cheeks lightly.

"Come on, Harry," she said. "Come on, wake up Harry. Please."

She looked up at the rest of the class.

"Which idiot was it, who can't aim a simple stunner from less than five feet away?" she yelled

People shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground.

"It was me," admitted Herbert from Ravenclaw.

"Do you realise that you have seriously injured the Professor?" she shouted. "The ennervate charm won't work which means that he's been knocked out good and proper and could have a serious concussion. Do you know how many people have died from taking a fall like that?"

Then without warning she hit him with a bat bogey hex.

"Get him out of here, would you?" she said.

She sat down and lifted Harry's head into her lap. She stroked his hair gently.

"Wake up, Harry, honey," she whispered. "You don't want to end up in the hospital wing again, or Madam Pomfrey seriously will be engraving your name on a bed, you've been there that often. You need to wake up, now, ok, because you've got classes to teach, and a seventh year who needs help with a hundred different assignments, and you've got a girlfriend who loves you."

She said the last words in a whisper. The rest of the class were gathering around them now. She was silent for a while, continuing to stroke his hair, she waited for any signs that he was coming round.

"You're scaring me now, Harry," she said. "You're not usually out this long. Not even after you've fallen off your broom. Come on, Harry, wake up."

She looked up to her classmates.

"Will one of you go and get Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

She heard footsteps leaving the room and a few minutes later they returned with Madam Pomfrey in tow.

"What happened Ginny?" she asked.

"A stunner ricocheted of the wall, hit him the back. He went with a bang, hit his head really hard," Ginny explained. "He's been out for a while. I figured he'd come round after a few minutes, like he used to at Quidditch practise."

"I remember," said Madam Pomfrey knowingly. "Ok. Let's get him up to the hospital wing. You coming, Ginny?"

"Yeah," she said. "Besides, I've really missed those hard bedside chairs, and the white walls. It'll be good to go back. It used to feel like I spent half my life there."

"You probably did," said Madam Pomfrey. "Mobilicorpus."

She levitated Harry and began to walk from the room.

"Ginny," said Laura. "I didn't think stunners made a wound."

"They don't," said Ginny turning round.

She saw the blood on the floor where Harry had been lying.

"The God damn fool said the wrong incantation," Ginny muttered to herself as she left the room behind Madam Pomfrey.

Two hours later, Ginny was scribbling away at an essay which was resting on a table that Madam Pomfrey had found. She glanced at Harry to find his eyes open, watching her.

"When did you wake up?" she asked.

"About a minute ago," he said. "Please don't tell me I'm in the hospital wing, again. What happened?"

"Herbert miss aimed a spell. It bounced of the wall and hit you in the back. The dumbass said the wrong incantation," explained Ginny. "You whacked your head pretty hard, too."

"Well that explains the headache," said Harry. "Shouldn't you be in class now?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. "But I'm not going. I wasn't gonna go to class with you lying up here unconscious. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate."

"Won't people get suspicious?" Harry asked. "Not that it really bothers me, it's you who wanted to keep it a secret."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "About that. I think I might have given it away. Well, when you fell down, I tried using ennervate, but it didn't work so I panicked, slightly."

Harry looked at her amusedly.

"You know how it was in Quidditch practise," said Ginny. "When you'd fall off your broom practising a dive of some kind and be knocked out, then I'd land next to you and stroke your hair until you came round. Well I sort of tried that, but when that didn't work I really panicked."

Harry smiled at her.

"Come here," he said.

She sat down on the bed beside him. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and put his arm around Ginny pulling her close.

"I love you," he said. "I never cared if people knew about us or not. What I do care about is the fact that my safety meant more to you that our secret."

"Well of course it does, Harry. Without you there is no secret."

She snuggled into him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I love you, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he said.

* * *

A/N There you go. Chapter 29 is complete. Chapter 30 will be the Leaving Feast, except a lot more grand. You'll see. Chapter 31 will be a special meeting of some important meeting, plus a wedding. Then, I will be taking a break from this story, maybe write a couple of one shots, but there will be a few flash forwards to the future to see how they all get along without Voldemort and company ruining everything. So anyway, review please, I love to know what you think. I'm hoping to finish in the next couple of weeks, by Christmas at the latest. 


	30. Chapter XXX Celebrating Victory

_O that 'twere possible,_

_After long grief and pain,_

_To find the arms of my true- love_

_Round me once again!…_

_A shadow flits before me-_

_Not thou, but like to thee._

_Ah God! that it were possible_

_For one short hour to see_

_The souls we loved, that they might tell us_

_What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXX: Celebrating Victory **

* * *

OWLs and NEWTs were finally over. The students were kicking back and relaxing, and secretly, so were the teachers. Ginny was finally free of her exhausting work schedule and was much happier for it. She and Harry couldn't relax, however, as Dumbledore had recently announced a special ball in their honour, not just for the students but for the entire wizarding world. Is was therefore fitting, so Dumbledore had said, for the two outstanding heroes of the war to either open or close the dance together, seeing as it was their achievements that were being celebrated. Ginny was glad Dumbledore had suggested this as it gave she and Harry an excuse to spend time together, learning an elaborate dance. Harry wanted to close the ball with the announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement. It was to be the climax of the evening, and what better way to announce it than as part of their exhibition dance itself. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what Harry was planning and it annoyed her for a while that he was being secretive – but then again, she reminded herself, that was Harry.

The day of the ball arrived. Luna and Colin were all in a flutter about their speeches, although Luna couldn't wait to see Neville again. At breakfast, Dumbledore explained the day's arrangements.

"The morning is free," he said, much to the delight of many. "After lunch you can spend the afternoon getting ready, as I'm sure you'll need many hours to sufficiently beautify yourselves. You must be down in the Great Hall by six this evening to welcome our guests. The dance will begin at six thirty. There will be a lavish buffet for food. The final dance, which will be Professor Potter and Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore paused to allow the wolf whistling to die down, "will take place just before midnight. Once the ball ends I want you to return to your dormitories immediately. Thank you."

* * *

After lunch, Ginny and her three roommates, Laura, Susan and Charlotte headed up to their dormitory to get ready. Laura, Susan and Charlotte were a mess of giggles and Ginny sighed as they began discussing their usual topics of make-up and boys.

"Shut up, Ginny," said Laura, hearing the sigh. "Just because you've found Mr Right doesn't mean we all have."

"Who's Mr Right?" asked Susan, whilst pulling a brush through her long brown hair.

Ginny glared at Laura.

"Do you even have to ask?" said Ginny.

Susan smiled at her.

"Not at all," she said. "Are you wearing the bracelet?"

"No," said Ginny. "But I am wearing the pendant… and the ring."

"What ring?" asked Charlotte bouncing across the beds towards Ginny.

"This one," said Ginny, with a grin, holding out her left hand.

The girls erupted in squeals.

"Who is strangling the cat?" came a voice from the door.

Ginny turned and smiled.

"You're early," she said.

"I thought I'd come and spend the afternoon with my favourite bridesmaid," said Hermione sitting down on Ginny's bed. "And I want to know what Harry has in mind."

"Well that," said Ginny. "I can't help you with, but I would like some help with my dress robes."

"Which ones are you wearing?" asked Hermione.

"The pale blue ones," said Ginny. "But I'm changing into the gold gown for the finale."

"Wow," said Hermione dreamily.

"Harry's got a tux," said Ginny.

"I know," said Hermione.

"I'm gonna enjoy looking at that," said Laura.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ginny, chucking a pillow at her friend.

* * *

At quarter to six, the five girls left the Gryffindor common room. Laura, Charlotte and Susan were with their dates and Ron was meeting Hermione outside the portrait hole. This left Ginny to make her way down to the Entrance hall alone. The pale blue robes she wore swung as she walked and the thin, almost transparent sleeves hung down, covering her hands. Her hair was held back from her face with two pale blue combs and was done in ringlets.

Harry was waiting impatiently in the Entrance Hall. He'd already spoken to Ron and Hermione, and he'd noticed that Ginny's dorm mates had already arrived. He tugged nervously at the silver clasp of his navy blue cloak and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. He was pacing up and down at the foot of the stairs when he saw her.

Ginny stood at the top of the final flight of stairs and looked down at Harry. He gazed up at her, smiling. She was radiant. Ginny made her way down the steps, but stopped as she reached the final two. Harry took her hand and helped her down. He kissed her fingers gently once she was standing on the ground.

"You look beautiful," he said, sincerely. "Not that you don't always look beautiful, but tonight you're amazing."

Ginny grinned.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

She hooked her arm through Harry's as they began to walk towards the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore is going to ask all last years seventh years to open the dance with their partners," Harry said. "So that means you're going to be opening the ball, as well as closing it."

"But, why…?" began Ginny.

"I left last year didn't I," said Harry. "And I'm a teacher which means that I didn't have time to find a date who does not live in this castle, but even if I did have time I wouldn't have asked anybody because the only person who I really want to dance with is you, and seeing as we're closing the dance together Dumbledore said it wouldn't look too suspicious if we danced together at the beginning as well."

"Ok," said Ginny, with a grin. "So this means that I'll actually get to slow dance with you."

Harry nodded.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now," said Ginny.

"Oh yes I do," said Harry.

Ginny smiled at him.

"What time will we have to head upstairs to change?" she asked.

"About half past eleven," said Harry. "McGonagall has had Dobby move your things to her room, because it's next door to mine."

"I always liked her," said Ginny.

They reached the main doors.

"So, are you ready for the ball, my Lady?" he asked, withdrawing his arm and bowing.

"But of course, my Lord," said Ginny, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Harry smiled, took her arm once more and led her inside. They took seats at the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting with Neville and Luna, Dean and Lavender, Seamus and Parvati, Fred and Angelina, and George and Katie. Ginny hugged all her brothers first, then moved on to hug everyone else at the table, many of whom she'd not seen for a long time.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Harry.

"He's sitting with Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and his girlfriend Lucy," said Fred.

"I'll go talk to him later," said Harry.

"How have you been, Harry," asked Dean.

"Good," said Harry. "It's been brilliant teaching here. It's kind of like the DA only better."

"Is it not weird being called Professor Potter?" asked Parvati.

"It depends," said Harry. "It's not too bad if it's the first and second years, because most of them weren't here when I was a student and those who were I didn't really know. But it's weird having the likes of Luna, Ginny and Colin calling me Professor."

"It's weird for us too," said Luna. "So many times I almost called you Harry, then had to stop myself quickly. As Head Girl, I couldn't go setting a bad example, could I?"

"Who would have thought?" said Lavender. "Loony Lovegood making Head Girl."

Luna laughed.

"It came as a bit of a shock to me, too," she said.

"Well, you've done a wonderful job, Luna," said Harry.

Luna smiled.

"Thank you, Professor," she said.

Everyone chuckled.

"And once you get into the habit it's hard to stop," she said.

"And what about you Ginny?" said Lavender. "I heard you were having to do twice as much work as everyone else to catch up."

"I managed to get through it," said Ginny. "I had a lot of help from my teachers. I had extra classes with McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick, and Potter helped me with most of my essays."

Everyone was laughing again.

"What?" asked Ginny, before realising her mistake. "Oh yeah. Some habits are hard to break."

"So what's going on with you two?" Parvati asked Harry and Ginny.

"Wait and see," said Harry.

"What are you planning?" asked Hermione, breaking off her discussion of wedding plans with Ron."

"Like I said," said Harry. "Wait and see."

The feast came and went, and soon, it was time for the first dance. All of the 'eighth' years headed to the dance floor with their partners. Harry and Ginny embedded themselves into the middle of the crowd. Dumbledore had booked an unknown band with both a male singer and a female singer. It was probably his way of helping them launch their career. The guitars struck up the first notes and the dancers began.

"_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_We were young we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna play, yeah_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_Though the sea will be strong_

_I know we'll carry on_

_'Cos if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna say it_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_Yeah she's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one._"

It was the male singer who took the first spotlight and it was an immediate success. Harry reflected on how true the words seemed to be. When the song ended he and Ginny clapped with everyone else before going and sitting with Bill and Charlie and their respective girlfriends.

They chatted for a while about school, about family and about the war. It turned out that Charlie's girlfriend Lucy was one of the hostages, Chrissie Allows' sister, who Ginny had freed. Charlie had met her at the press conference.

"Oh," said Lucy when the band announced the next song. "I love this song."

She dragged a somewhat reluctant Charlie onto the dance floor, and Bill and Fleur quickly followed.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_," sang the male singer_.  
_

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, deciding that she didn't really care anymore if anyone noticed

_"I For the morning sun in all its glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love less defined,  
And it's yours and it's mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To the one, to the one._

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
There's a love less defined,  
And it's yours and it's mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To the one, to the one._

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do. _

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._"

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead gently.

"Come on Harry," said Ginny. "Let's dance."

She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Aren't you worried about people realising?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny. "Not anymore. All I wanted was to be able to get through NEWTs in peace."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she laid her head against his chest, and began to sway gently to the music.

"_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love_

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms_

_And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind_

_'cause you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love_

_Oh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'cause no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My endless love..._"

The song was a duet by the man and the woman, and Ginny felt it was an exact representation of her love for Harry. They sat down again once the song finished. All of the friends were still up dancing.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Ginny.

"That would be telling," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head whilst smiling.

"I know you've got something up your sleeve," she said. "Tell Ginny, pwease?"

She looked up at him.

"Those puppy dog eyes are not going to get you anywhere," said Harry.

"Dammit," said Ginny. "It always worked with Ron."

"Speaking of Ron," said Harry. "Look."

He pointed to where Ron and Hermione were dancing, or rather, kissing tenderly.

"_When I fall in love it will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

_When I give my heart it will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you._

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you._"

"This band is amazing," said Ginny. "How have they managed to choose all the songs that seem to sum up our lives?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe it's just because our love is perfect. Anyway, we'd better go and get ready for the finale."

"Do they know what song we need?" asked Ginny, standing up.

"Yes," said Harry. "Dumbledore sent them the music last month."

_

* * *

_

At ten to midnight, Ginny emerged from McGonagall's room. Harry was waiting for her by the exit and when he saw her, his jaw dropped. Ginny approached him and slipped her hand into his. She wore a long gold gown, which had very thin straps. It reached the floor and had very little shape. Ginny had insisted that she would not wear a tent. Her was poker straight with long strands of gold glitter fastened into it, as well as flecks of glitter sprayed into it. The effect was stunning.

"You know," Harry said. "If someone had told me that you could be even more beautiful than you were in those blue robes I wouldn't have believed them, until now."

Ginny smiled.

"I love the tux," she said.

Harry grinned. He leant down and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Ginny replied.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, but waited outside for Dumbledore's announcement.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," they heard the old Headmaster say. "The evening must come to an end. Allow me to introduce the two people who will finish in style: Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley."

They heard the applause as the door opened in front of them. Still with their hands joined, but held high in the air, they made their way to the dance floor. They separated, and Ginny stood with her back to Harry, waiting for the music to begin. As soon as the first notes struck they began to dance: swirling and moving effortlessly across the dance floor.

"_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you. _

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you._

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight." _

_Just remember  
You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you_," the singers paused while the musicians displayed their expertise.

"_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

_(Never Felt this way)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you._"

And as the final chord played, and Ginny stood entwined in his arms, Harry slowly lowered his lips and gently brushed hers. The kiss deepened as cheers erupted around them, as the shock began to settle in.

When Harry and Ginny finally separated and looked, it seemed that all members of the Weasley family were surrounded by reporters. Ginny laughed at the look on her brothers' faces.

* * *

**POTTER/WEASLEY WEDDING SHOCK!**

_In a bizarre turn of events at the victory celebration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last night, the engagement of Mr Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Miss Ginevra Alexandra Weasley, The Girl-Who-Freed-the –Hostages, was announced._

_Mr Potter's love life has been kept highly secretive since its last mention in this paper (a reference to his involvement with a Miss Hermione Granger). Through talking with the couple, their close family and friends it appears that Mr Potter and Miss Weasley have been a couple since October 1996. Miss Weasley, youngest child and only daughter of the current Minister for Magic, Mr Arthur Weasley, is almost at the end of her seventh year of school, which brings into question the breaking of rules at Hogwarts, being that Mr Potter is the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. To this, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said, "Harry and Ginny have been perfectly discreet. We have no evidence to prove that they have been acting as anything more than student or teacher in the months since they returned to the castle." Unsatisfied with this answer, this reporter questioned the Potions master, Severus Snape who said, "Harry and Ginny have presented no cause for concern. Rumours were obviously rife among the students, but nothing was witnessed to give these rumours substance."_

_Miss Weasley, coming from a large family, has always relied greatly on the support of her loved ones. They seemed full of praise for their sister and Mr Potter. Bill Weasley (oldest of seven) said, "They are meant for each other. Harry looks at Ginny in a way that I've never seen someone look at a person before. Even Percy wouldn't have had a bad word to say. They deserve to be happy." To this Charlie Weasley (second of seven) added, "I was imprisoned with Harry for over two months and all he could talk about was Ginny. He thinks of her with so much love and respect that I could never imagine him hurting her. Good luck to them." Percy Weasley, the third of the Weasley children was killed during the Dark Lord's second rise to power in July 1997._

_"Why would we have a problem with Harry?" was the answer of Fred and George Weasley (fourth and fifth of the Weasley children). "He's our favourite, and only, benefactor. Besides, he obviously loves Ginny and that's good enough for us. We've always given Ginny's boyfriends a hard time, but not Harry. Secretly, we all know that if we could have picked anyone in the world to end up with our sister, we'd have chosen Harry Potter." Ron Weasley (sixth of seven) said, "Harry's my best mate. He'd never hurt my sister. He wouldn't dare. Have you ever seen her Bat Bogey Hex? And there's no doubt that she loves him. She walked two thousand miles to find him. It takes real love to that."_

_When questioned about this, Miss Weasley replied, "Well of course I hoped to find Harry! What person would the man they loved to be dead? I didn't know if I would find him, and that thought caused me pain. I knew that if he was dead, I would have to live with unbearable pain and grief, but at least the families of the others who I saved wouldn't have to live like that, and for that, I would have been grateful. I didn't go with the sole purpose of finding Harry. I went to save the lives of as many people as I could."_

_Of his relationship with Miss Weasley, Mr Potter said, "Ginny means the world to me. I live her more than anything, and I'm not afraid to say it. A wise person once said to me that many would say that she is the luckiest person in the world to be with me, but that would be wrong. To be with someone as special and as perfect and as amazing as Ginny would make me the luckiest person in the world. I've never agreed with a statement as much as I agree with that. I am the luckiest person in the world, and I would gladly prove it to anyone who is in doubt." At this point Miss Weasley planted a kiss on the cheek of her betrothed._

_Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly, watched the events unfold. "Harry is like a son to us," they said. "There is no one better in this world for our Ginny than him. Whenever we look at her, she is glowing with happiness. It takes someone special to make a person that happy, and they are that happy. That's enough for us."_

_It seems that everyone is happy for the couple, so who are we to dispute? Good luck Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!_

_By Irene Watkins_

* * *

A/N It's finally here! Only one chapter to go everyone! It's sad really isn't it? I'm going to miss this story. It's not over yet though, and there will be some flash forwards on their way in early 2005. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. There's a visit to a second family, a surprise for Harry and Ginny and the wedding of our second favourite couple. Please review!

The songs are (in order of appearance):

**She's the One**by_Robbie Williams_

**Have I told you lately? **by _Rod Stewart _

**Endless Love**by_Lionel Richie and Diana Ross _

**When I fall in Love**by_Nat King Cole _

**I've had the time of my Life**by _Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes _


	31. Chapter XXXI Welcome to the Future

_O that 'twere possible,  
After long grief and pain,  
To find the arms of my true- love  
Round me once again!…  
A shadow flits before me-  
Not thou, but like to thee.  
Ah God! that it were possible  
For one short hour to see  
The souls we loved, that they might tell us  
What and where they be._

_By Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter XXXI: Welcome to the Future**

* * *

Hogwarts Professors, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley entered the Headmaster's office. This was an odd thing to do, seeing that they were already two weeks into the summer holidays. They were surprised to find that in the room sat Arthur Weasley, Minister for Magic, Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Gregory Gregorovich, Headmaster of Durmstrang, Pierre LaRue, French Minister for Magic, Viktor Krum, Bulgarian representative for Magical Games and Sports and Oliver Wood, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"What are they doing here, Dumbledore?" asked Gregorovich.

"As you know, Harry Potter has every right to be present at this meeting, as does Ginny Weasley. They are both members of my staff," replied Dumbledore.

"This is not a staff meeting Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime. "I am quite aware of the reason why Mr Potter is present, but why Miss Weasley?"

"It's quite simple," said Dumbledore.

"She's here to calm Harry down," said Arthur, with a slight smile.

"Calm me down?" exclaimed Harry. "Why would I need calming down?"

"This group of people here today are present because they wish to attempt another resurrection of the Triwizard tournament," explained Dumbledore.

"WHAT!" shouted Harry. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT CEDRIC DIGGORY DIED? OR THAT VOLDEMORT USED IT TO HIS ADVANTAGE? IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID TOURNAMENT THAT HE WAS REBORN IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF PUTTING MORE STUDENTS THROUGH THAT AGAIN? IT'S FAR TOO DANGEROUS! DID YOU NOT STOP TO THINK THAT MORE PEOPLE COULD DIE? You can't let them do this, Arthur, Dumbledore. No more people can die."

"Ssh, Harry," Ginny whispered to him as she took his hand.

He turned into her embrace and she held him close for a moment. She kissed him briefly before raising her wand, and promptly Bat-Bogeyed everyone except Dumbledore and her Father.

"I really believe that you have lost your minds," she said. "After all the pain that tournament has caused, after all the lives that have been lost. It is a tradition that should be laid to rest, just like all those it killed. Come on, Harry," she said, lowering her wand and heading for the door. "I promised Andy and Marion that we'd be there for lunch."

"Ok," said Harry following her. "I'll see you in September, Albus."

* * *

Ginny rang the doorbell of Andy and Marion's house in Keswick.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Marion, as she opened the door.

She pulled Ginny into a fierce hug.

"And Harry as well!" she said, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

They entered the house and found Andy in the living room, along with the girls. Ginny found herself being hugged repeatedly. To figures stood quietly in the doorway.

"Everyone," Ginny said. "This is my brother Ron, and his fiancée Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione, this is Andy, Marion, Joanne, Amanda and Louise," she said, indicating them one at a time.

"Pleased to meet you," said Hermione politely.

"Come in, come in," said Marion. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"So, what are your plans Ginny?" asked Andy.

"Well, we'll stay here for lunch, then I want to take them into the town this afternoon," she said. "Tomorrow I want to head out over Gowbarrow way, but I also want to take them up Helvellyn."

"You've missed the hills, haven't you?" said Andy.

"Very much," said Ginny.

"Have you missed us, too, Ginny?" asked Louise.

"Of course," said Ginny, picking the little girl up. "I actually have something I want to ask you three."

"What?" asked Amanda curiously.

"Well," said Ginny. "In two or three years time, I'm going to get married and I want you three to be my bridesmaids."

"Really?" asked Joanne.

Ginny nodded.

"By the way, Jo," she added. "You did an excellent job of keeping my secret, unlike someone I know."

She glared at Harry who grinned back.

"The world deserved to know the truth, just like you deserved the reward," he said. "And that's all I have to say on the matter."

"Yes," said Marion. "We saw the paper, and we saw it a couple of weeks ago too."

Ginny grinned.

* * *

Ginny stood by the trig point at the peak of Gowbarrow Fell. She was alone, as Ron, Hermione and Harry could not keep up with her, and so still had a short way to climb. Ginny gazed across the open fell, and allowed feelings of old to wash over her. This was where she had seen the final group of Death Eaters. This was where she had stood when her heart was finally broken. This was where she prepared herself for the moment when all hope as lost.

**Flashback**

_Ginny awoke on the morning of the thirty-first of January. She had worked out a couple of days previously that it would be her two-hundredth day of walking. She had looked at her mileage total and realised that on this day she would reach her two-thousandth mile, somewhere around the midpoint of her walk. She felt a funny flip in her stomach as she thought of two thousand miles. That was Harry's promise to her._

"I would walk two thousand miles so that we could be together."

_Ginny sighed sadly, preparing herself for another day of disappointment._

_She was heading for Gowbarrow fell. A wide, sprawling mass of open access land on the shores of Lake Ullswater. She wore her walking clothes as usual and after getting off the bus at the National Trust car park near Aira Force waterfalls, she set off up the hillside. She kept glancing at her map, watching closely as she walked mile after mile, slowly edging towards the two thousand mark. She wasn't expecting to find anything, but she felt it would be an achievement to have walked so far._

_She passed the summit of the fell. Whilst there she paused for a moment gazing at the view. She looked all around her and realised with a start that there were a group of men and women standing about further down the side. Ginny's heart leapt briefly, hardly daring to believe it. She couldn't be sure, but she believed she had found the final hostage._

_Walking bravely towards the group she took out her wand and casually hexed and stunned them. Sprinting across to where they lay, she found the tell tale rabbit like hole beside a rock. Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself to find the person who would break her heart in two, the person who would finally prove to her that Harry was dead, gone forever…_

Ginny was awakened by the sensation of two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"You ok?" Harry asked her.

She nodded.

"Just remembering," she said. "Harry, do you know why I have brought you here?"

"I think so," he said. "Although it looks quite different."

"Everywhere here is more beautiful in summer," she said quietly. "Even though summer brought a lot of pain."

She sighed.

"Follow me," she said, leading the other three over to where she had found the prison.

She opened up the hole once more and the four dropped down into its dark depths. Ginny, still clutching Harry's had, noticed that his eyes had glazed over.

**Flashback**

_Ginny spotted a person slumped on the ground, facing the far wall. The person appeared to be male, and was dressed in very grubby looking wizard's robes. He had long black hair that was grimy, matted and dull. He was very thin and Ginny wasn't sure if he was even alive._

_"What is your name?" she asked shakily, her voice sounding quite strange, almost strangled._

_"Why should I tell you?" a hoarse, croaky voice replied._

_"Because I won't be able to let you go until I have your name," Ginny said, her voice still sounding odd. "And I'm sure that you have many people who are anxious to see you. Family, friends, a special young lady perhaps."_

_"Ginny," the man breathed._

_Ginny froze. Her insides felt as though icy water was pouring through them._

_"Who?" she asked, sounding even more choked than before._

_"Ginny Weasley," he said. "My girlfriend, fiancée even. I should never have left her."_

_The man remained facing the wall._

_"I'm sure she understands," whispered Ginny. "You did what you had too."_

_"She's sick," said the man. "Nobody knows how long she has left to live, and yet I left her, all because of my stupid destiny. She's more important to me than anything. Anything!"_

_The man coughed._

_"I just hope she has waited for me," said the man. "Wait, that's stupid. I know that she'll have waited for me. But maybe she doesn't know I'm alive. Nobody knows I'm alive, well those who do are happy to leave me here to rot. She might have moved on. Forgotten about me. No. If she loves me just half as much as I love her then she won't have forgotten. I just want to be with her again, and have her tell me that she loves me and still wants to marry me."_

_Ginny looked at the man's head, tears building in her eyes._

_"Ginny knows you're alive, Harry," she said, her voice slightly more normal than before. _

"You remember, don't you?" whispered Ginny, her eyes stinging slightly.

"Like it was yesterday," Harry said. "Nothing has changed. The colour, the damp, the smell, it's as if I never left."

"I can't believe that you had to live here," said Ron, gazing around him at the mud hole.

"It must have been awful," said Hermione.

"You have no idea," said Harry, sliding his arm around Ginny's waist. "And that is why Ginny is so wonderful."

"Harry…" she interrupted, but Harry stopped her.

"No," he said. "You saved me from this. You saved two-hundred-and-eighty-six others from this. You deserve every bit of praise that people have given you… and more."

"I love you," Ginny whispered to him.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

* * *

Another three weeks passed, bringing the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding ever closer. That day would bring hours of planning to head, to the final moment when they would be married. Harry, being the kind of person that he was, had offered to pay for the wedding.

"It's traditional for the bride's family to pay," argued Hermione. "I know that my parents didn't leave me much, but that's what I want to pay with."

"I know that it's traditional for the bride's family to pay," said Harry. "That's why I'm offering. Save the money your parents left you for when they have children. Buy them things from their grandparents. You are like my sister, Hermione, and God knows I have far too much money. I will give you however much you need for the wedding of your dreams."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything," Harry said. "Just have a great day, and be happy."

Later, Hermione told Ginny what Harry was doing.

"Your Harry is wonderful," Hermione said.

"I know," said Ginny.

"I still can't believe that he's really going to pay for everything," said Hermione.

"You know what Harry's like," said Ginny. "He has more money then he will ever need, and he never wanted a fortune. He'd much rather spend the money on his family, and his friends than himself."

"You're right," said Hermione. "Harry's always been like that."

Ginny smiled.

* * *

And so the day of the wedding approached. Ginny and Hermione were staying at Hermione's grandparents' house overnight to get ready there. Harry was staying with Ron at the Burrow.

The doorbell rang. Ginny rushed to open the door.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Hermione's Aunt Janet."

Ginny held out her hand to the woman. They shook.

"That's right," said Aunt Janet.

"I'm Ginny. How are you two?" she asked the two girls who were Hermione's cousins, and were to be bridesmaids along with Ginny.

"I'm ok," said Maddy.

"Me too," said Kim.

"Excellent," said Ginny. "So, your Grandma is in the living room. We're going to help with your hair and your dresses."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Maddy, the older of the two.

"She's upstairs having her hair done," said Ginny. "I had mine done first so I could help with you two."

Maddy and Kim rushed off to greet their grandmother.

"You didn't tell me your last name, Ginny," said Janet.

"Weasley," said Ginny.

"Isn't the groom's name Weasley?"

"Yes. My brother Ron. I had six brothers."

"Had?"

"Yes. Percy, my third brother was killed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's all in the past now. We've moved on from it. You'll see all my other brothers today. Bill's the oldest, then Charlie, then the twins Fred and George and then Ron, of course. Ron's only a year older than me."

"So which of your brothers is the best man?"

"None of them," said Ginny. "Ron asked his best friend Harry."

"Oh, I see."

"Ron didn't think it would be fair just to choose one brother and leave the others out. Besides, Bill and Charlie are a lot older than us, and Fred and George just cause too much trouble. They own a joke shop, you know."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded.

"And for too long we've been the guinea pigs for their products. I still blame Harry."

"Why?"

"He gave them the money to start the shop. Anyway, we'd better go help Joan with the girls."

An hour later the doorbell rang again. Janet went to get it, but reappeared thirty seconds later.

"Ginny, it's for you," she said.

Ginny was busy making adjustments to Maddy's dress.

"If they have red hair, tell them that I don't know where they're hidden, so bugger off," she said.

"There's only one," said Janet. "He has black hair and glasses."

"Oh," said Ginny, a grin spreading across her face. "In that case."

She leapt up and ran to the door leaping into Harry's arms.

"I look like a poodle," she said.

"I think you look adorable," said Harry, kissing her gently, before lowering her to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Fred and George?"

"I asked Molly to watch them for a few minutes. They've been ransacking the house looking for these. I thought it would be safest to bring them to you," said Harry, pulling two wands from his jacket pocket.

Ginny took them and pushed them up her sleeve.

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"So what's your dress like?" Harry asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and see just like the rest of them."

Harry pouted. Ginny reached up and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss, which didn't last long enough in Harry's opinion.

"And you'll get that every time you pout," said Ginny.

"I'll try it more often then," said Harry.

Ginny grinned and kissed him again.

"I'd better go," she said. "I've got loads of stuff to do."

"I missed you last night," Harry said.

"I missed you too," Ginny said.

She raised her hand to his face.

"I'll see you later," she said.

They shared another lingering kiss then Harry turned and walked to the end of the road until he was out of view.

"I love you," Ginny whispered after him.

She turned around and re-entered the house, closing the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" asked Janet, smiling slightly.

"Harry had found a few of Fred and George's products with their suits, so he brought them to me, where the twins won't find them," said Ginny.

"I didn't mean that," said Janet.

Ginny blushed.

"Did I not tell you?" Ginny said. "Harry's my fiancé."

"That's complicated," said Janet.

"Not really," said Ginny. "The groom is my brother, the bride is my best friend and the best man is my fiancé. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been best friends since they were eleven, and I joined their little group when I was fifteen."

"Did you all go to the same school?" asked Janet.

Ginny nodded.

"How much do you know about the school that Hermione went to?" asked Ginny.

"Only that it was a boarding school called Hogwarts and that's where she met Ron," said Janet.

"Right," said Ginny.

They went back into the living room and Ginny noticed that Maddy was trying to reach something on the table, but her arms weren't long enough. Ginny was about to go and get it for her when she saw the object, it looked like a comb, fly into Maddy's hand.

"What on earth?" whispered Ginny.

"Nothing happened," said Janet anxiously.

"How old are you, Maddy?" asked Ginny.

"I'll be eleven next week," said Maddy.

Ginny smiled.

"I'll see you on September the first then," said Ginny. "And please don't cause too much trouble."

Ginny looked at Joan, and the old lady nodded. It seemed as though she had known for a while. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the hairdresser. She left through the front door, and Hermione appeared in the living room.

"Bet you didn't know that Maddy was magical," said Ginny.

"Really?" squealed Hermione "Oh that's fantastic!"

Janet, Maddy and Kim looked at Hermione and Ginny with confused expressions.

"Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Ginny. "It's a truly wonderful place with some terrific teachers, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter."

"And you Ginny," said Hermione. "And you'll be going at the best time as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Janet.

"Well, everything's just about back to normal after the war," said Ginny.

"War?" asked Joan.

"The Second War against Lord Voldemort," said Hermione.

"Not all wizards are good," said Ginny. "Lord Voldemort was once a student at Hogwarts. He was good looking, intelligent, charming but manipulative. That was when he went by the name of Tom Riddle. Few knew what became of him, but he became Lord Voldemort. Many people in our world still fear to speak his name, even though he has been truly dead for over a year."

"We are two young to remember the first war," said Hermione. "It ended on Halloween 1981, with the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Voldemort could not kill Harry Potter. The curse rebounded and Voldemort disappeared. Harry fought him, when he was eleven. Harry rescued Ginny from him in the Chamber when he was twelve. And when Harry was fourteen, he witnessed the Dark Lord's return. They battled again a year later, and two years after that, Harry finally defeated his lifelong foe, but the war was nowhere near over."

"The seventh years had all left with the teachers to fight," said Ginny. "Dumbledore, the Headmaster, left me in charge. I couldn't go and fight for two reasons. One was that I was still suffering the effects of a poison that I had been fed over a year previously and the second was that…"

"Harry wouldn't let her," Hermione interrupted. "That was why Ginny was targeted, because of her relationship with Harry."

"And because of the chamber, and because I'm a Weasley," said Ginny. "Anyway, when Hermione and Ron returned with a depleted number, it was revealed that two-hundred-and-fourteen of our side were lost in battle, but a further two-hundred-and-eighty-seven were taken by the Death eaters and executed at a secret location. The trouble was, the authorities hadn't been able to identify the dead. The Daily Prophet simply gave a list of all those who didn't return. Harry was among them, as was my brother Charlie. To be told that a person you love is dead is the worst thing that a person can go through, but Dumbledore gave me hope. In a poem that he asked me to read to the school, there was a hidden message. The last line said: Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die. I had some hope that maybe Harry was alive so I hopped on my broomstick and flew away. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I had to find them. Those two-hundred-and-eighty-seven people were not executed. They were held hostages, in the Lake District in Cumbria."

"Ginny found them all," said Hermione. "The trouble was that we all thought she was dead as well, once she disappeared. She is a true hero, just like Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Hogwarts is back to normal now. Everyone is happy again."

"What is it like at Hogwarts?" asked Maddy.

"Well," said Hermione. "There are four houses, Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When I was there, the houses were rivals, constantly battling with each other, but when Ginny was in charge, she did something that not even the four founders could do. She united the houses."

"We still have house points," said Ginny. "And we still play Quidditch, but the enmity is gone. The houses are friends."

"What's Quidditch?" asked Janet.

"It's a sport played on broomsticks," said Ginny. "Hermione will you run upstairs and get your copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, and she dashed off.

She returned less than a minute later and handed the book to Maddy.

"Now, Quidditch," explained Ginny. "Has seven players on each team, and three types of ball. There are three chasers. I play chaser. We play with the quaffle, which a ball about the size of a football. What we do, is throw it to each other and try to get it through one of three hoops, which are guarded by the keeper, which my brother Ron plays, you met him last night. He plays professionally now. Then there are two beaters, which my brothers Fred and George used to play. They carry a small club each, which is similar to a rounders bat. They use it to clobber the bludgers; there are two of them, away from their team and at players from the other team, to make them drop the quaffle. The final player is arguably the most important. It is the seeker, which Harry played. He was the youngest seeker in a century, and he was very good. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up playing professionally one day; he's certainly good enough. Anyway, the seeker's job is to catch the golden snitch. The Golden Snitch is a walnut sized ball with wings. It's incredibly fast, and almost impossible to see. Whoever catches the snitch earns their team one-hundred-and-fifty points. The game ends when the snitch is caught."

"It sounds dangerous," said Janet.

"It is," said Ginny. "But that's part of the fun."

Maddy was looking at the book intently.

"How do the pictures move?" she asked.

Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Magic," they said together.

Ginny took her wand from her pocket.

"This is a wand," she said to Maddy. "Every witch or wizard needs a wand, otherwise they can't do magic."

"Wandless magic is possible," said Hermione. "But it's very difficult and very few people are able to do it. I know of only two living people who have mastered it: Albus Dumbledore, of course, and Harry Potter. Harry will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts next year. It's a great subject and Harry's a fantastic teacher."

"You'll be able to do loads of fun things like duelling, and you'll learn really useful spells too," said Ginny. "I'm teaching a new class this year, which is a secret really. It's based on what I taught whilst I was the Head. Dumbledore thought that the students needed to be taught how to live. So that's what I'll be doing."

"I can't wait to go," said Maddy.

Ginny and Hermione smiled.

"Sometimes I wish that I could go back," said Hermione. "Part of me feels a bit cheated really. We never got to fully enjoy our time at Hogwarts. We had to grow up too quickly, because of the war, especially Harry. Our childhood is something we'll never get back."

"At least we survived," said Ginny. "There were a great many who didn't. We should be thankful for that and be grateful that it's over."

* * *

At ten to two in the afternoon, Ginny arrived at the church in the back of an elegant Daimler, along with Kim, Maddy and Joan. Janet had gone ahead to the church with her husband and met them there. Philip, Hermione's grandfather was to give her away. Ginny, Maddy and Kim had to pose for a few photographs, before she could go and find Harry. He was waiting at the back of the church. Ron had had to go to the altar once the car arrived, but Harry had stayed to say hello.

"I love your dress," he said after kissing her quickly.

"Thank you," she said. "You're looking pretty handsome today."

"I try," said Harry.

Ginny smiled. Her dress was red, a shade of red that matched her hair exactly. There was a gold panel on the bodice that was embroidered with red thread, and to Ginny's relief, the dress wasn't much of a tent. Harry and Ginny heard a car pull up behind them. Harry headed for the altar to join Ron, whilst Ginny headed outside.

Once again there was the ritual posing for photographs, and finally, they were allowed to walk down the aisle. Maddy and Kim went fist, each carrying small posies of red roses. Ginny followed, with larger posy full of white carnation sprayed with gold glitter. Hermione wore a long white gown. Her hair was curly, like Ginny's and her veil was set into her hair with white roses. Her bouquet contained both red and white roses. Ron and Harry's waistcoats, underneath their jackets, matched the bridesmaid dresses. Ginny grinned at her brother as she walked passed, and stood facing the altar. Philip joined Hermione and Ron's hands and the wedding began.

Bill got up to read a passage that Hermione had chosen from the bible.

"_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes_."

* * *

At eight o'clock that evening, the wedding reception disco began. The meal was over, plenty alcohol had been drunk, so everyone was in the mood to party. Ginny and Harry were still watching Fred and George closely, and although no trouble had happened yet, there was still plenty time. Ron and Hermione got up to do the traditional first dance. Ginny and Harry stood behind the twins, with their wands out, just in case. Being stood behind the troublemakers, they couldn't see the grins widening on their faces. Halfway through the song loud bangs were heard coming from the walls of the room. Weasley's Whizbangs were going off everywhere. The effect was quite beautiful, and Harry and Ginny were at a loss to explain how it could have happened. They had been tailing the twins all day.

"Easy," said Fred.

"We got Bill and Charlie to set them up," said George.

"And they were only too happy to help," said Fred.

"Funny that," said George.

"You thought we'd be the ones causing the trouble," said Fred with a laugh.

"We're not that stupid," said George.

"We're not dumb enough to try anything with the two of you watching us like hawks," said Fred.

"It looks amazing though, doesn't it," said George.

And the twins wandered off laughing.

"Oh well," said Ginny, stowing away her wand. "It could have been worse."

Harry laughed.

"I love the idea of fireworks inside," he said. "And besides, it's so hard to be mad at them for these fireworks not after all the joy that they caused."

Ginny laughed remembering the day the fireworks were let loose in the Hogwarts Castle.

"Anything to make Umbridge have trouble," she said.

People were joining Ron and Hermione on the dance floor now. Harry took Ginny's hand.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's dance."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, and she laid her head against his chest as they swayed gently to the music.

"There was a time," said Ginny. "Not so long ago really, that I wouldn't whether it would really be possible to be this happy."

"It's been a difficult journey," said Harry. "On a long road, but everything worked out in the end. We're alive, and we're together, and Voldemort is never coming back. We've made the world safe for children to grow up in, we've made a happy world for our children to be born into."

Ginny smiled.

"Our children?" she asked.

"Well, I figured we'd have children," said Harry. "Not right away obviously, because I don't think I'm ready, but someday I want to be a Daddy."

Ginny grinned.

"You'll make a great Daddy," she said. "But we'd better be married first."

Harry smiled.

"You're not going to get out of marrying me that easily," he said. "I just want to wait a few years, until we're a little bit older, that's all."

"I understand, Harry, and I agree."

He kissed her gently.

When the song ended, they went to sit down with Molly and Arthur, but were briefly waylaid by Lavender Brown.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Lavender," said Ginny.

"Hello," said Harry.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," she said. "I didn't really get chance the night of the ball."

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"I also wondered, who taught you to dance, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"Ginny did," Harry said.

"See you later," said Ginny, leading Harry over to where her parents were sitting.

"Where did you learn to dance?" said Harry. "It never occurred to me before."

"During Ron's first year of Hogwarts, I was pretty lonely," said Ginny. "I'd always had at least one brother around, but that year Ron was away as well. And with there being only three of us at home, Mum had a lot of free time on her hands, so we spent a lot of 'girl' time together. She taught me to dance."

"Oh," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand. They sat down opposite Molly and Arthur.

"How are you two?" Molly asked.

"Great," said Ginny. "Doesn't Hermione look radiant?"

"She certainly does," said Molly. "What did you do this morning?"

"I discovered that Maddy, the older of the two bridesmaids is magical," said Ginny.

"How?" asked Molly.

"I saw her accidentally summon something off the table. Poor Janet was terrified when she realised that I'd noticed," said Ginny, with a laugh. "We spent ages telling her about magic, and Quidditch and Hogwarts."

"Did you tell her about the wars?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," said Ginny. "They're a big part of our history, we couldn't exactly leave them out. Besides, children appreciate what they have better, when they know that many people gave their lives so they could have it."

"They should all be told," said Molly. "We all gave a lot up to get rid of Voldemort."

"Do you have anymore news on the Triwizard Tournament, Arthur?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Only a little," said Arthur. "They're still talking about trying again, but certainly not in the next few years. You got through to them, to some extent at least."

"Good," said Molly. "That tournament was never a good idea, and after what happened last time…"

She shook her head.

"To even think about bringing it back," she carried on. "They must be out of their minds."

"I like to think it was Ginny's Bat-Bogey hex that really got through to them," said Harry.

"Even Krum was there," said Ginny. "I can't believe that he'd want to try again."

"No," said Arthur. "He was pressurised by his Ministry. Madame Maxime however, was there of her own accord."

"Foolish woman," said Molly. "Why do they insist on continuing to put children's lives in danger? All the Quidditch they play is bad enough. All the death should have ended with the war."

"So," said Arthur. "Has Dumbledore got anything interesting planned for Hogwarts this year?"

"He was on about some kind of maze at Halloween," said Harry. "Which I'm not to keen on."

"And there was that Christmas boxes idea as well," said Ginny. "Sometimes I think that he's bonkers."

"I don't think," said Arthur. "I know."

They laughed.

"He's going to try and get some kind of annual ball going, I think," said Harry. "He'll probably try and get all the teachers to dance as well. It'd be alright if there was a teacher there that I'd like to dance with."

Ginny punched his arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "That was uncalled for!"

Ginny just smiled sweetly.

"If that's your attitude, I'll just dance with Snape, how about that?" she said.

Harry put his arms around her.

"You know that I'm only joking," he said pouting.

"What did I tell you about pouting?" said Ginny sternly.

Harry pouted harder, and Ginny kissed him, just like she had that morning. Molly and Arthur disappeared, muttering something about going to talk to Mrs Longbottom. When the kiss eventually broke, Ginny lay back against Harry, and he kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," Ginny replied quietly.

* * *

It was well after midnight when the do finally showed signs of coming to a close. All the wedding disco classics like YMCA, Celebrate, Grease, and of course the ABBA medley, had long been worn out. The children were growing tired. Little boys were no longer running around like aeroplanes and sliding across the floor on their knees, and the little girls had stopped performing all the dance moves immaculately. Many of the adults were staggering about, drunkenly, and Ron and Hermione had been waved off on their honeymoon.

The DJ was muttering into the microphone, but nobody could really tell what he was saying. Maddy and Kim seemed to have plenty of energy left; it was probably the euphoria of the day that kept them going. Harry and Ginny had wandered around making light conversation with the numerous Ministry officials who had been asked to attend.

"Consider it your public duty," Arthur had said.

"Urgh," Ginny had replied. "I hate being famous."

Harry had simply laughed and guided her away, before she hexed anyone.

Ron and Hermione's wedding reception had been a fantastic evening. Everyone had had a great time, and for the first time in a long time, people were able to celebrate without the feeling of guilt that there were people still suffering. Many people still found it hard to believe that it was two teenagers that had given the wizarding world its freedom. Harry Potter had destroyed Voldemort, the one who caused all the pain and fear, and Ginny Weasley had given hope, by bringing home all those who were thought to be lost forever. And to those two teenagers the wizarding world was endlessly grateful, for without them, happiness would never have been returned, they would have lived forever in fear.

Nobody disputed the fact that Harry and Ginny deserved happiness, and that they deserved it more than anyone ever could. They had given up their childhood to fight a war that they should never have had to fight. The end of the war brought the long awaited end of blood-prejudice in the magical community. The houses of the great school of Hogwarts no longer fought, and a world divided, became a community united. It was high time to let the children be happy, and to let the world be free.

The DJ and Ron and Hermione's wedding announced the last dance. Harry and Ginny joined the rest on the dance floor. Wrapped in each other's arms, they swayed gently to the music, knowing that as long as they had each other, everything would somehow always be all right.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test_

_And don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs_

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health_

_And good time_

_Tattoos of memories_

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth_

_It was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

And as the guitar and strings on the record played the gentle melodies, Harry lowered his lips to Ginny's and they shared a kiss that was so special, and so beautiful that it could never be forgotten.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

A/N There it is. A marathon of a chapter by my standards. And now it's over. The song at the end is _Good Riddance (Time of your Life) _by Green Day. The line "_I look like a poodle_"actually happened. When I was a bridesmaid, the sister of the bridesmaid opened the door to let us in to change and the first thing she said was " _I look like a poodle_." There are several references to _Peter Kay Live at the Bolton Albert Halls _in the final section, so don't sue me for those either.

So, all that's left to say is thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm sure that I'll be back with one one-shot or another sooner or later. But please review and tell what you've thought of _2000 Miles_. I read every review, and as yet I've not had a bad one. I know that I've promised you some flash-forwards, but I'm not sure when I'll have time to write them. When I get back to school, it'll be noses to the grindstone for my exams at the end of June, but I'll do my best.

I guess what we're all really waiting for right now is July 16th. The thought of that is what's going to keep me going of the next few months. Anyway, please review everyone. Thank you for sticking with this story, and I hope this final chapter hasn't disappointed you.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
